Gifted
by TheReddQueen
Summary: New members enter the institute. Worlds are crossed, games are played, battles are fought, blood is spilled, and love is found. Remy/OC Jean/Psy maybe Ro/Lo Review plz!
1. Chapter 1: Enlightenment

**For my disclaimer read my profile! Thanks! If you want more chapters you must review otherwise you won't get it quickly. I already wrote out this story so… Hahaha**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enlightenment**

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfic and its pre-written since I know that I dislike waiting for people to update their stories, I decided not to do that to my readers. Plz read and review. Negative or positive remarks are ok since Im new to writing fanfic. I tried my best! Love you all that gave me a shot! Rated M for language nd other stuff. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen or Twilight. But Chantel and Mariah and a few others are mine. lol

**The first is background info, but if you want skip down where it says in bold letters 20 years later**

* * *

.

One a cool summer night in somewhere in Florida….

A young lady was having a hard time sleeping. Her long ink like black hair was sticking to her peach like skin. In the midst of her dream she started thrashing under the covers before finally kicking them off in an attempt to cool off. With a jolt she woke up to find her aqua colored pajamas in disarray and crinkled. What her dream held for her she will never know since she had couldn't fathom what caused her sudden apprehension. Her honey brown eyes held a look full of wonder and confusion before finally settling on fear. After looking around the room in confusion she finally acknowledged a burning sensation coming from her body. Sweating profusely she looked down to see smoke was rising of her finger tips. She immediately grew fearful at the site and looked down to see scorch marks contrasting against her sheets. "Not now…Not again!" she whispered in the depth of the night. With haste she shot out of her room to run down the hall to her mother's room. "Wake up…Wake up. Please!" she yelled.

"What…? What happened?" Her mother asked apparently still groggy from the sudden interruption of her slumber.

"It…It happened…It happened again. Look!" She shouted. Her mother sat up with a start to collect herself. She stared at her daughter for a minute.

After witnessing the smoke radiating from her daughters hand, her mother's eyes grew large with acknowledgement. "Ok, ok! Calm down. We will get ya some help! I promise this time. " Her mother clutched her stomach and grabbed her head before falling back on the sheets. "Oh shit Ryah! Lemme just get myself together first. " Her mother blew causing the little hairs that managed to escape her do-rag, to blow upwards. Mariah stood there in complete helplessness as she just looked expectantly at her mother for some kind of great wisdom and comfort to ease her troubling fears. "Go get ya somethin ta drink, Ma" asked her mother. With harsh blow Mariah turned about face towards their kitchen. As she walked she began thinking about the last few years.

_Why? Why__?_ Mariah thought. Mariah thought about the time when she was thirteen when she first moved to her little house in "the burbs" they call it. But that's not where she started. She came from the hood. She stayed in a small flat with 6 – 8 family members in her granny's house. But the way she carried herself you would never know. Her dad was around and he did try to make frequent visits but after a while. Their relationship grew strained and after a while there was hardly one at all. She learned about the streets and how life could be if you stayed on the path of ambition driven money hungriness that loved to thrive in her old neighborhood known as the ghetto. She watched and learned. She wanted the best for herself so she learned to fight… to protect herself. For instance, if a girl walked up to her in straight disrespect she could step up with as much mojo and break off her nose in one punch to the face. With that came her mouth which if trifled with, could cut you down at the knees. But because Mariah was so light and pretty she was tested a lot.

Some folks in the ghetto don't like to see red bones in a place of black faces. They begin to think that you stuck up because you pretty. In Mariah's case was doubled because she had long hair that went down her back which she inherited from her Native American traits. Her mother said "she got it from her." Which everyone agreed in amusement because everyone in her family was all shades of the color black and Mariah was the lightest thing in the community next to her neighbors Christmas lights which was always up year round and cut on for special occasions.

She got her intuition and quick wit from her cousins. They taught her how to "size up" everyone in any situation. "You gotta look at dem like dey just spit some bull at yah, ya know. Cuz most likely dats whats getting ready to come from dey mouth ya heard me baby gurl." With this also came Mariah's cut throat tactics and her high lack of patience for bullshit. Also she is really goofy and outgoing. She could get a joke and crack few on her own. She learned to love and respect everything from her Granny, who also provided her knowledge of the kitchen. So Mariah knew how to throw down in the kitchen as well as against an opponent.

Her momma worked two jobs so that Mariah could have regardless. Her momma believed that life is still no excuse. You do what you got to do to get it regardless of circumstances. Her momma eventually got a raise and a promotion at the hospital she was working at as a nurse and now she is the head nurse of her department of anesthesia. So that is why Mariah pushed in school. She was not a problem student and if she did cause mischief, you could never prove it with her neat record, her tiny voice, and petite stature countering all thoughts that dared challenge her. She strived to be on top of game. When they finally moved into the house away from the streets, her mother pushed her harder so that she can get an education. Mariah felt the need to help out the people that taught her and helped her family out when they were on the bottom and knew nothing except government cheese and food stamps. But something mysterious started happening. It wasn't until she started high 11th grade that she noticed a change.

Whenever she got upset or angry things would tip over or coincidentally things went flying, cigarettes exploded, things spilled. Mariah noticed that all of a sudden small things would happen if she was irritated. At school the water fountains were broken but after a heated altercation with her love interest, she noticed that the water was running at full capacity at the water fountain she was standing at. She went to touch the handle and the water just stopped. Or the time when she was irritated at her best friends lack of confrontational abilities with her boyfriend. Mariah stomped on the ground and a big rock appeared out of the ground in front of the placement of her foot. Luckily her best friend Chantel was like her personal vault and they vowed to keep things like this a secret.

Since then Chantel and Mariah began to research about what was currently known to the world as mutation. Mariah wasn't a fool. She watched the news. She saw how the world felt about open mutants. The world was split in half. You like them or you don't and everyone had their own reasons why. One day Chantel called Mariah in hysterics. Apparently she found out that she could fly. _"I was walking and I almost fell down stairs. So I closed my eyes and waited for impact and nothing!" Chantel explained._

"_Nothing!" Mariah repeated as she looked at her friend with a questioning look_

"_That's right, nothing! I opened my eyes and there I was floating in the fetal position!" Mariah just stared at her with disbelief. "I know weird hun? I told my mom and demonstrated. She is shocked but loves me the same." Since then they both went into college. Sometimes Mariah would go outside with Chantel and watch her friend attempt to fly and practice her own gifts. Chantel had gotten good once she found a way to lift in the air and hold it. It was amazing. "Its like walking! All I have to do is lift!" Chanel exclaimed. Mariah found out something shocking that if she concentrated she could shift rocks on the ground sometimes if water is near she can move that too. But it takes a lot of force. So Mariah and Chantel began to take Northern Shoaling Kung Fu at the college. Next they were offered extra lessons with her Sensei Yoritomo, at his ceremonial tea business around the way. He volunteered because his doctor said he needed the exercise and he loved their enthusiasm at practice as well as her free service at making tea in his shop. So that was the routine. School (10:00am to 5:00pm) (Practice 5:30pm to 7:00pm) (Tea work/Practice 7:00 – 5:00 on weekends) Repeat._

_A year later (18-19 years of age)During Christmas Break _

"_I'm transferring from my university to a college closer to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted!" Chantel expressed over the phone._

_Mariah sat down to take it all in. Her best friend in the world was a mutant. She is leaving he school she loves to go to an institution….Backup…Institution! "Whoa, whoa , whoa! What institution? You're not crazy are you… I mean just cuz ya have abilities doesn't mean ya psychotic. I mean cum on, yah in college… "_

"_No, no calm that down. It's a school that teaches ya how to control and acknowledge your abilities and full potential. My mom called the institute and I already met with the people! They are really nice people." _

Its been a year since and Chantel loves it so it seems. She writes, calls, and sends me little nick knacks from her many adventures. I received my associate's degree. I want to get my bachelors in communication. I love languages. So I moved back with my mother to go to the college close and lately my powers have been flaring like crazy in my sleep.

Mariah was sitting down finishing her glass of water. She dazed again thinking about recent events when she began to use her index finger to trace the rim of her glass. She slanted her eyes downward to find that she was manipulating the water in the glass with her finger. She sat up and watched in fascination as the water was surely following her finger around the rim of the glass. She lifted her finger and the water lifted out of the glass with it. Soon the water was in a long whip like motion and Mariah walked with her glass and the water to her mother's room.

"Look Mama!" Her mom looked down and saw what defied gravity but was surly there doing it. Her mom looked at her and said what only she could say. "Well I'll be damned."

**The story begins **

**Begins....**

**Begins...........lol....**

**Here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....**

***************************#$%$#!^&*%$******A year later (20 years of age)*************!#$%$#^&**********************************

Mariah stood with her pamphlets outside the Institute at the front door. The summer wind blowing her black curls back a little bit. She stood outside ringing the door bell wearing a pair of 3 inch gold Magnola Blonicks stilettos and a black jacket dress. She had hair curly cascading around her heart shaped face, her gold hoop earrings glistening in the sun, her lip gloss on point, and rocking her Versace glasses.

"Come on."…Ring…ring…ring…..

She stood on her tippy toes to get a glimpse at the inside. She was already nervous when the complementary car stopped outside the gates to the mansion. Looking at the pure size and structure put her at lack of words. It was truly amazing. A familiar face opened the door to greet her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" They both screamed. The two beings hugged each other like that one hug was making up for time lost. "Look at you!" Chantel said nearly picking up her best friend off the ground.

They stepped back from each other still gripping each other at the elbow to get a good look. Mariah still looked the same just a little bit more filled out still 5'2 with the tiny voice. Chantel looked like a mature version of a very brown Dora the explorer. Her hair was cut, her bangs covered her forehead, and she looked like she gained muscle. She stood at like 5'7, thin, with the same small brown eyes you see only on Asians except it seems to like Chantel's ebony skin. She wore this blue shirt with white shells that tied strands around her back and some jean white skinny leg jeans. "Well get in! I have so much to show you and tell you girl!" Chantel explained as she took her friends luggage and pulled her hand inward. Mariah looked to see the mansion looked everything like and more the pamphlets said it would. There were black mahogany and cherry wood furnishings everywhere. She saw leather sofas and cushions in the room and stairwells to her right and left. It looked formal but welcoming all at the same time. (Like the movie Xmen)

"Awesome isn't it? I felt the same way when I first moved here." Chantel said as she looked at it all with Mariah. Both were feeling really blessed just being there and reunited. Chantel grabbed her friends hand again making Mariah look at her. "Wait till I show you your room! Its across from mine. Plus there is this boy here… He is sooooo sexy! Plus your favorite room in the house which I hope it hasn't changed… " Chanel paused. Mariah smirked. "Guess!"

"The kitchen and dining room area!" Chantel exclaimed.

"Awww you know me so well!" Both giggled like little school girls. They stood there in the doorway conversing about the lifestyle at the institute. Mariah was glad that nothing had changed between her and her friend. They still were as close as ever.

"Well I see that our guest and new student seems to have found her welcoming party and a warm one I hope." A man in a wheel chair came accompanied by the most eccentric woman Mariah has ever seen. She immediately recognized the professor. "Its great to see you again Professor Xavier!" Mariah went over and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure as well. Mariah this is Ororo Monroe a life and good friend of mine, she will be one of your many teachers here at the institute."

Mariah looked at the white haired woman which contrasted against mocha latte skin. She looked very professional in her business attire. "Ororo this is Maria Simone' Denison our newest student here at the institute.

The woman looked at Mariah in a warm way as if she was a long lost relative of hers. "It's quite a pleasure." She said as she leaned in to shake her hand.

"Later tonight you will meet all your teachers personally and as well discuss the circumstances of your stay." Mariah nodded in agreement as well as anxiousness. "If you will excuse me, I have to tend to other duties. But I hope you will find to today to be a successful step towards your bright future." And with that he exited the loft with Ororo right behind him.

"Oh my gosh!" Mariah exclaimed as she walked around and sat on a plushy leather sofa. "The professor is really nice and Ms Ororo she seems nice too."

"Yeah everyone here has their own personality and traits to match. Wait till you meet Scott and Kurt. They may change your mind about personalities clashing."Chantel said. "Now come on! Let me take you to your room."Chantel pulled her friend up off the sofa. "The rooms here are really nice. The younger kids here share rooms where as the older ones we get our own. Plus your living arrangements make a difference too. Parents treat this like a regular boarding school you get checkups and all kinds of things" Chantel and Mariah walked over to an elevator with her luggage and got on. Chantel pressed 3 ""We get three meals a day, you are allowed to do regular things like go into town, ramble in the kitchen at night, etc. "She explained.

"I see ya seem ta have done mor than simply check out the kitchen! You didn't break em did yah?" Mariah taunted and laughed.

"Shut up! No! But I must warn you not to put these nice people out of house and home. You know, you southerners are known to put it away." Chantel burst in laughter as the elevator stopped on their floor. They both laughed right to their rooms. Chantel stopped in front of 306 and opened her door. Chantel is the biggest fan of superman Mariah has ever met. Her room was blue with a red border going around the room. There was a big yellow capital S on the ceiling. On the shelves adorned her superman collectable items and her life accomplishments which were all on one wall. Her bed was big with the same superman flannel cover she had since I known her. She had two beanie chairs one red and one yellow in the corner near her window which looked in on a courtyard and fountain. It was as if she was at Chantel's mothers house spending the night like she did all those other countless of times. "Neat huh?! Jean got me the glow in the dark S on the ceiling for Christmas."

"Oh ok, I see now. You sent a pic of it ta me one time."

"Yeah, Now let me show you your room!" Chantel went out her room and right across the hallway to 307. "You are gonna need to decorate and put your taste in it."

She opened the door and Mariah stepped in to reveal big white room. It had the same bed space as Chantel's and even a window looking on the outside of the estate. "We are definitely gonna have to add some color to it." Mariah sad as she went to the dresser on the opposite side of the bed. Chantel pulled her luggage in the room. "I'm gonna let you unpack and then I will be right back so I can give you a mini tour, OK?"

Mariah nodded and with a smile and enthusiasm she began to put everything into its new home.

~~~~~Friday 3:00pm~~~~

Mariah was done so she went out into the hallway. She changed her shoes out for some black flats before her feet started hurting. She saw this red head lady going into a room at the end of the hall way. "Oh Scott do you have to put them through that level of training."Soon a man with black shades came. "Well they are future Xmen! They need all the help they can get at this rate."

Mariah looked at their now shut door with curiosity and hilarity as she tried to decipher their conversation. But seeing Chantel come off the stairs she quickly walked to her friend and forgot about it.

"So where is this sexy boi? I'm dying to see who has captured my friends attention!" Mariah stated with a sadidty tone.

"Paws off by the way. All that sexiness is for me! Hahaha, but you can have the many others around this institute." She laughed and offered.

"I shall honor the girl's code! Let's take a look see around this place!" They locked around elbows and proceeded to the courtyard.

Chantel showed her the garage where she was showed the many cars, motorcycles, mopeds, and also mentioned their owners as well. "Ok the red convertible and silver motorcycle of limits, Scotts. The yellow jeep off limits, Kurts. The black Harley and black jeep, off limits Logan's. Ok! Got yah" Mariah said as she remembered and evaluated the belongings of the other occupants in the house.

"You got it!" Chantel agreed.

They then proceeded to the library which was like going to a public library except in this one it was crowded full of children who all looked at her like she grew a mushroom on her head. "We know everyone they recognize you as someone new is all." Chantel whispered. Mariah continued to look at all the faces that stared back at her. She waved at them all and Mariah was pulled away toward the classroom hall. "This is where the little ones take their classes." Chanel explained. They looked like regular classes, except more homey. Students were in their classes participating, some were talking up a storm, and others were laid out in the hallway writing, reading, and some were using their powers. "They teach everything you can imagine here. From art, physics, history, science of mutation, etc. If you want it there is a teacher here for it somewhere. Or the professor simply calls in a favor from one of his friends. " Chantel explained. They stopped and looked in the study hall to find this one boy was in his class flying a paper airplane around using his finger. His friends were laughing cheering. This other boy made one and their planes seem to be battling each other in air display before finally crashing into each other. In the next room projects decorated the walls of one classroom. Volcanoes, solar systems, atoms, and DNA structures were located all over. The projects were highly creative and interesting. "We never did any stuff like this!" Mariah exclaimed as she looked at a sophisticated project about the effects of frostbite on small plant microorganisms. "I know. I was shocked too girl. At the college I go to down the street it is boring compared to what you can get here."

"So, you still taking classes?" Mariah asked

"Oh, yeah! I'm an artist! So I paint and I make money for my drawings. The professor has helped tremendously. He puts my work in the market and now business is booming! I got my own little office around the corner. He says my creativity speaks to people. I'm also taking pottery. "

"Sweeeeeet!" Mariah said in a boyish tone.

"Totally dude!" Chantel mimicked her. They both walked till they came to her room. Mariah just peeked in to find like the crayola royalty room. In it was all kinds of pencils, crayons, paints, and oils. There was bens of materials labeled molding clay and playdo etc. It would look childish if it wasn't for the setting and artwork hanging around. Chantel poked her head in too and pointed to the easel in the corner. "That's my newest creation!" It was a picture of a girl standing on a cliff with her hair blowing in the wind standing proud and around her was this large elegant black dragon. "I'm illustrating a cover for this lady's book coming out. What do you think?"

"I think its awesome Chantel!" Mariah said with such awe in her voice. They both leaned back out and continued chattering up the hall. Chanel showed her the living room which for the kids, adults, and teachers. There were showers on the 2nd and third floor. Bathrooms everywhere and anywhere. Security systems were on point everywhere. They went to the pool area which was really large. "Once a year on winter holiday, Bobby freezes the whole pool so we can ice skate. Its like tradition here. Everyone learns to skate before they go home to spend time with their folks for Christmas. " They passed people doing homework outside, playing in the pool, playing games from Frisbee to chess. There were even students practicing their powers. This one scrawny little boy was getting ready to send something purple at this other boy before someone blew a whistle.

"Hey! You know there is none of that!" The tall tan boy with jet black hair picked up the little boy and sat him on the other side. "That was some slick stuff you tried to pull."

The little boy looked at the older gentlemen with a smirk and said, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry I'll control myself. "

"Whatever just don't get into any trouble got it?"

"Got it! Mr. Wolf Man!" the little boy said it, then saluted before running off.

Chantel nudged Mariah in the ribs before whispering, "That's him!"

Mariah looked at him and sized him up first. She looked at Chantel and gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Hey Chantel! Done with classes?" The tall boy asked.

"Hey Jacob! No, I didn't have class today! I was excused because I'm helping my friend settle down here." Chantel walked to Jacob and grabbed his arms and turned to Mariah with a smile. "Jacob this is my friend Mariah! Mariah this is Jacob!" Mariah and Jacob looked at each other and said hello.

"It's nice to see you finally. Chantel talks about you all the time you know!"

"Nice ta meet ya! I see ma best bud made some nice friends! And I do mean nice!"

"Well I'll let you ladies do what you do! Nice to meet you Mariah and I'll see you later Chantel?"

"Most definitely!" She replied

As he walked away to go toward some little kids looking like they were up to no good, Chantel turned to look at her friend.

"Nice!?" Chantel asked. "I know you Hefer! Nice being the selective word of choice.

"Hahaha you guys look cute. And you get ma approval! He does look really nice. Way ta pick em."

"Well what can I say, when you got it, you got it!" They both ended up laughing and gossiping back to their rooms.

When they turned to Mariah's room there was a letter. She opened it and Chantel leaned in to see it too. It read…

_Mariah,_

_Meet me in my office at 6:00pm for your appointment. Chanel is also invited as well if you desire it._

_Professor Xavier_

They both looked at each other before Chantel pulled out her cell phone and it read 5:45. "Come on we got some running to do girl."Chantel grabbed Mariah by the hand and they ran all the way on the other side of the building on the first floor in the very back. They stopped in front of two big black doors with gold handles and bordering. They straighten themselves up and tucked in hair pieces before finally going in.

They walked in to find the professor talking to the tall woman she saw down the hallway. She had long red hair and a white shirt on. She also had on some beige cargo hipster pants on. They both stopped their conversation and turned to the two occupants.

"I hope your mini adventure today with Chantel satisfactory?" The professor asked.

"It was fun and I really like the atmosphere here!" Mariah said with enthusiasm. Chantel looked at her and mouthed the word, "atmosphere". Mariah just shrugged.

"Excellent. Mariah this is Jean Grey. She is one of our teachers here and part of our medical department."

"Its nice to meet you…"

"Oh Mariah Simone'."

"Mariah! That's a pretty name." Jean complemented.

"Thank you!"

"Our other teachers will be with us shortly. But Mariah until they make their entrance lets talk about your stay." Mariah and Chantel sat down in front of the cherry wood desk in the black office chairs. "Ok you have some options available to you about your education. You can attend the college that Chantel attends as well as a few of our other students like Kitty, Jacob, and Kurt who are a little bit younger than you are or you can learn hear." He said as he motioned toward Chantel who smiled in return. "You expressed in your paperwork about you wish to continue in the field of communications, why is that may I ask?" He looked at her with this look of pure wonder and almost regal way.

"I love people of different cultures and their languages. I have learned only phrases in other languages and some I know a little bit more. I really love learning French, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, and Japanese. I practically adore their way of life. So I decided to make that my profession."

"That's quite an ideology you have Mariah. I hope that you continue on this path because we certainly need someone of that level of ability here. You will make an excellent addition to our family. Now I will give you this week to think over your options about your education. For the next week you are free to sit in any of our classes and if you decide to stay here for your teachings I can hire a tutor for you. But you must be committed to learn Ok?" The professor asked.

"Ok!" Mariah responded with enthusiasm.

"Now your stay at the institute. We have breakfast between 6 – 10am, lunch for all starts at 2pm and dinner starts at 7pm. If you have plans you must tell someone of the staff and write it on the board outside the dining room area. If you have not expressed to any of the head team or staff about your absence or departure, that causes worry and a search for you will commence. " "Because you are older you won't have a curfew but you are required to get to your studies on time. Tardiness is unacceptable. You are also required to clean your room once a month at least and every 3 months on the 1st is an inspection. We do this because this is a clean facility. Understood so far?"

"Yes sir. Your rules are understandable."

"What you do on your leisure time is up to you. Just nothing too dangerous."

"There are lots of things to do here in the institute. Jean professed. You can go to the movies, swim, shop in town, and on every break and holiday you are allowed to visit your family."

"Are we allowed to go clubbing and bar hopping." Mariah asked.

"Yes, but the rules of the law are enforced. There is no drunk driving and when you go out stick to under your limit." Said the professor.

"Professor, what about the danger room?" Asked Jean.

"Oh yes! Mariah the reason of course your stay here is the self control of your mutant abilities. You will take a quick course to understand mutation, what it is, and how that affects you. In this class you are free to express yourself on this issue. In many of them I will be your teacher. This class is duel to your Control Session. 3 days due to your progression, ability, and age you are to report to the danger room at 5pm where you will train with others or do individual enhancement. But for now you will do individual until we can get the just of your mutant ability."

"Ok, so I will train by myself?" Mariah asked.

"You will train with a teacher. Your teacher changes based on the level and area of power you show. Chanel for example, She can fly, has great animal instinct, and emanate energy blast through her hands." The professor explained.

Mariah turned and looked at Chantel. "You can do all that?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah, I've gotten so good I can shoot it from my hands, legs, arms, and eyes." Chantel laughed.

"Ew… that's called serious feet fungus not energy blast!" Mariah said under her breath so that Chantel could hear. Chantel gave Mariah a dirty look before stepping on her foot causing a small "ouch" to be made. Soon the professor opened up to her a little about his charge known as the Xmen. He began to share about what they do and its occupants. Come to find out Chantel joined it recently. She was been asked to but decided to wait after she got done with majority of her prerequisites at school. All of a sudden voices are getting louder down the hallway. They all turned towards the door to hear the snippets of conversation.

"Way to go Logan, that's a perfect way of teaching them. Let them think with their fist not the brain."

"Listen here goggles, I ain't waistin my time teachin them some load of bull. I'm teachin them to handle themselves and get dirty if they have to."

"Listen shugs, It ain't that bad. Logan was just teachin em sum quick moves to get themselves out of trouble."

"That's right just defend him. If someone got hurt, I'm responsible."

"Well Scott no one did so don go gettin' a snake in ya ass."

Mariah looked behind her to see who in the world was making the loud noises when her eyes widened at their entry.

* * *

Author: Whew! Keep Reading! =]


	2. Chapter 2:Settle

**Author**: "Cheeers!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settle**

The Xmen all chose that moment to walk and stagger in. They were all looking like they just came from war with their suits on and hair all matted. "Listen to gumbo! For once he spittin words instead of that bayou crap."

"Everyone calm down the professor called us here because he needed our presence." Guided Ororo, as she pulled up the rear.

Everyone stopped to acknowledge the four other beings in the room. More predominantly the new female.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet our new student Mariah." "Mariah this is Scott, Logan, Rogue, and Remy. Of course you remember storm."

"What's up." Mariah said. Chantel noticed her friends comfort ability just dropped a point because her diction changed. Mariah changes attitude as a defense mechanism.

"Nice to meet yah, hun!" Rogue greeted and shook her hand followed by Scott and Logan. Well it iz ze pleasure to meet you Mon ami! The one known as Remy came and grabbed her hand and held it before letting go.

"Nice moves man!" Chantel said full of sarcasm.

"Well I ha' ta lay o' de charm sum way now." Stated the Cajun man. "Iz dis here malady sum acquaintance ta yo' Chantel?"

"Yes, this is one of my best friends. I told you about her remember?" Chantel pressed.

"Oui, Oui my petite! Ze is as lovely as yo' expressed an den some." Remy said as he laid it on thick.

_Oh my god! WTF! That's a strong Cajun accent_. She stretched her eyes and made eye contact with Chantel. Chantel grinned and mouthed talk later.

"Cut it out swamp rat! Ya just met her. Give da girl some air." Rogue said as she leaned on Logan's shoulder.

"Well Mariah without further interruption, this is the upper members of the Xmen. After you are trained you will be offered to join them. Your services will be highly used."

"Well thank you and I'll definitely think on it." Mariah responded.

"Everyone Mariah will be with us for a while. She is learning in the field of communications. Jean and Storm, can you tutor her in public speaking?"The professor asked.

Mariah looked at Chantel and mouthed _"Storm?" _Chantel waved her off.

"Sure professor!" Jean accepted looking at Storm. "It will be a pleasure. That is quite an educational route".

"Thank you! Chantel encouraged me to so I did and I am." Mariah responded

"I wouldn't min' teaching yo' some Cajun French, Cher." Remy invited with a smirk.

"Trust Gambit to make a date out of a situation." Responded Jean.

"What are your mutant abilities?" Scott addressed.

Right when Mariah was getting ready to answer the professor interrupted. "Great question Scott! Let's find out. Mariah, will you please follow me to our subbasement." With that he went to the back of the room and pulled a panel and a ramp appeared. He went in and everyone followed. When they reached the end it looked more like a top secret medical facility. (Xmen the movie version) Everything was metal and white. Mariah looked in awe at everything. Technology was already a beautiful thing and now it was downright gorgeous.

"This is the Xmen facility. The danger room is down the hallway to your left. Medical area is to you right down this hallway and I'm taking you to Cerebro." The professor explained.

They went down the hallway till they reached what looked like a wall. The professor touched it with his hand and some red lights flashed over him.

"Welcome Professor." Said the computer.

WTF! Mariah looked around the room looking for some kind of speaker or something. This is some freaky star trek shit.

The doors opened and in went the professor. "Come Mariah." He demanded.

She went in and looked around. It looked like the inside of a giant metal bubble. There were large rectangular metal plates giving off their reflection. She leaned over and saw how deep it was. It was completely dark down there. _OMG! If I fall, I'm SOL. _She leaned back over and walked forward. She saw the professor putting on some helmet with cords.

"Mariah stand still, relax, and clear your mind." The professor asked.

She stopped and she felt as if she was being watched. She stood there for what felt like minutes before the professor moved and took off the helmet. He turned his chair around and went towards the door. "Come with me again." The professor asked.

They walked out to meet the group and then they went into this large room with switches and doors and monitors. There was also this big window that you can see into an even larger room. It was almost the size of the room where Cerebro was located.

"This my dear is the danger room. Everyone Mariah has a gift I haven't so seen in a while." The professor explained.

"What is it professor?" Questioned Storm.

"Well she possesses flight and she can manipulate the elements." The professor announced.

"Like manipulate anything?" Jean asked.

"No. They must be in their elemental state. Such as fire, water, air, and earth. I brought you hear so you can see for yourself Mariah. If you would please, go into the danger room through that door Mariah."

She nodded and went in. The white room looked even bigger and emptier than before. She stood there waiting for some kind of direction.

"We are gonna do the same thing we did with Chantel. Provide her with the items she needs and let her go." The professor explained while flipping on switches and pressing buttons.

**In the Danger Room…**

Mariah stood there looking around still waiting. This is some bull! I'm gonna sit down cuz this is a long wait man! She sat down right where she stood in Indian style. "Danger room loading….sequence begins in 5… 4…3…2…1. Begin."

"Hold up! No one said to cut in on!" She expressed as she shot up looking at once was the control room. Now it looked more like a cliff high above her. She looked around at what looked like an oasis in a desert. She refused to step forward. "I ain't going nowhere. Like in a scary movie the black person always goes first." She whispered as she looked back at where the control room was.

**In the Control Room**

"Professor she's not going. Chantel did that. Why didn't you go Chantel?" Scott and the crew turned to look at expecting an answer.

Chantel just looked at them and burst out into laughter. "You guys… lets just say that we are made for survival more than you are." Chantel walked over to the professor to continue watching her friend. "What are you gonna send after her?"

"I don't want to scare her away so… I'm gonna make her fight Mystique in Mariah's comfort zone." The professor said as he pushed some buttons and clicked on mystique then the load button.

**In the Danger Room…**

She stood there, still looking at the control room.

"Mind if I join you?"

Next thing you know Mariah is being swung at by some crazy blue freaky chick. At first Mariah was cut off guard but blocked using her skills that she learned. So she and the blue girl were going at it. Mystique did a roundabout kick to Mariah's stomach making her backwards jump, landing on her feet. "I did not wear good shoes at all!" The girl swung again and this time Mariah's tiny hands caught it and she rolled with her and used her feet to through her towards a wall. Mystique hit it hard but got up quickly and came back this time with force. She threw a fist which Mariah hit out her way with a fan kick and then pushed her back using a butterfly kick.

**The Control Room**

"The girls good! She ain't using her power at all." Rogue said full of amazement.

Chantel just looked at her knowingly. "I told you, Mariah is small but a vicious little thing. She will tell you about yourself and act on it too! We both trained under the same man."

"Well let's put her against the blob since she can handle herself it seems." Then the professor set the computer to the correct formatting.

They all continued to watch as soon the battle was over. Mariah had won and wasn't hurt at all. Mariah looked at the control room as she dusted herself off. "What the hell was that?" She shouted as her voice echoed throughout the room. Seconds later she was grabbed and thrown right in the pond in the oasis. Nothing happened for a while. You just could see bubbles rising to the top.

"Ooo that looked like that had to hurt!" Said Logan as they all watched to see if Mariah was ok. "Maybe that was too harsh for her first time." The professor reached over to touch the termination button when Mariah had risen above the water. Her head bobbing and her once salon curled hair was now in full natural tiny black curls. She looked pissed as she looked at her opponent. He looked ten times her size. "You look like you could miss a meal or two." Mariah said as she touched and surveyed her hair. "I hope you are gonna pay for this! This took hours you fat bitch!" She yelled next thing you know the ground cracked from where she was to his feet. Mariah hopped out and took a hung gar stance. She stepped and a boulder appeared. She kicked downward it flew upward and she kicked it and it flew full force at him. It was powerful enough to throw him back a bit but he grunted and proceeded to stampede her.

"Oh my gosh! You just gonna crush her! Mariah is tiny, she is gonna get squished." Chantel panicked.

**In the Danger Room**

"Maybe I can out run his fat ass!" Mariah turned and took off like a bat out of hell. They both ran around the entire oasis.

"Get… back…. here so… I….can…" The blob began to slow to eventually his breath was uneven and he stopped to breathe. Mariah stopped and without thinking she twisted her wrist near the water and a major portion of it flew out into the air. With a quick motion she twirled and threw it on him. He looked as if he was drowning in the blob of water till Mariah stepped back and pushed with her hands as if she was moving something heavy and wind began to create ice along the bubble. In a matter of seconds the blob was completely frozen rock hard. She ran full speed and jumped to land right in front of him. She pushed it and it fell into the water where it shattered a bit and began to sink to the bottom.

"Dat waz somtin dare. Petite is quite a feature no!" said Gambit as they watched the young lady try to untangle her hair.

"This sucks so bad. Its gonna hurt to comb this out and redo! Ugh!" She stood there trying to squeeze the water out of her dress and hair. She took off her shoes and dumped it and out of it was water. She put them back on when she heard it speaking again.

"Danger room sequence completed."

Soon everything went back to the white area. She looked down at herself to see that she wasn't wet at all. She touched her hair to see that it was frizzy from her exertion but not drenched in water as she so believed. "That felt so real!" She just began feeling her face, the hem on her dress, her shoes and still nothing. The professor came out at that moment.

"The danger room is built to make you believe that whatever you see, touch, smell, hear is real. Your body responds to the systems signals giving you the impression that what you witness was real. When deactivated your body naturally adjusts itself back to reality." He explained.

"I swear," she paused before swallowing. "I was there. I was…just soaked and I could taste the sand. " Mariah said.

"That was awesome! I thought you just knew Kung fu?" Chantel came running out of the room.

"I also learned hung gar, tai chi, and praying mantis style while you were away. They offered it down the street near Tinsel town." Mariah explained. "I had to do something to keep myself busy while you were away."

"So what happens now?" Mariah asked. Soon the others came out and joined them.

"Well you need flight training. Since you and storm share the same abilities she shall be your main trainer. The first thing you need is flight then you can work on water, earth, air, than fire." Every day you are to report to the danger room at 5 in the afternoon. You must learn all of your powers because it seems that some respond to force and others respond to movement." The professor explained.

Storm stepped forward. "I see we will see a lot of each other. Get plenty of rest. You are gonna need it." Storm advised.

Mariah just nodded. They all exited and headed towards the dining hall. When they went in it was like a banquet hall. There was 6 long tables each packed with students. Food was everywhere. It looked as if golden coral made a visit and decided to stay. Mariah looked at Chantel who pointed towards Jacob who waved. They walked over and sat down in front of him where as Chanel sat by him. Mariah looked at his plate to find it full of meat, potatoes, and bread. Soon Chantel was building one of her own.

"That's a lot of meat boi! What's up? You gaining muscle." Mariah asked as she began her plate decorating.

"Na, this is natural. If tonight is anything like last night then I got to dig in otherwise I'm gonna be starving again." Explained Jacob before he took a chunk out of his steak.

"Last night?" Mariah looked at Chantel with a look of 'I can't believe you got him hooked already.'

"No you sicko! We had a mission last night. The idiots from the Brotherhood got into some mischief by the bay and the professor sent us to check it out." Chantel said before she took a bite.

"Mmm so maats prt of dat Xem?" Mariah asked with her face full of food,

"Yeah, it was a job for the Xmen. We moved up in ranks recently. You got the older crew then you have us which are me, Jacob, Bobby, Kurt, Lisa, and Kitty." She pointed them out for Mariah to see. Bobby looked athletic, Kurt looked normal except he looked almost elfish, Lisa looked like a true California girl and kitty looked like she needed to be back in High school. She turned around after her assessment.

"Me and Jacob went up in rank so we get to hang with the upper Xmen on missions. So we roll with them or Jacob is head leader of our segment and we go out." Chantel said before once again shoving it down.

"Wooowwww…so Jacob, you're team leader. So that means that I am gonna have to report to you?" Mariah asked finishing off her mash potatoes.

"No it means that I just debrief you and set up strategy so we are all on the same page. I like being in Logan's group way more than I like being a leader. But the professor says he sees potential and promise in me." He explained as he looked at Chantel with a gleam in his eyes.

Mariah just smirked as she watched the two exchange looks. Yep her friend has defiantly found something nice. Which made her think about the man known as Remy. He was nice but Mariah got the feeling that he was a man hoe. I mean the way he was spoken to in the office made it seem that this was a reoccurring thing.

She finished off her meal and went to her room. Chantel said she will be up with her later. Something about Jacob and the courtyard. She reached her floor before she bumped into something hard.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry." She said. The strong arms held her by her arms to steady her.

"That'z alright mon chere. Excuze dis Remy for hiz lack of attention'. " He said with a thick heavy Cajun accent.

With that Mariah looked up to find red mist in his black starry eyes looking down at her with a smirk on his face. Nearly hypnotized she still managed to get a grip."That's alright Mr. Remy. I had some fault in it too."

"Pleaze, call me Remy or Gambit if you'd prefer. Da name is Remy Lebeau." He responded.

"Oh ok Remy" It sounded nice. Like, it just rolls off the tongue. He looked up ahead as if he was being called. He let go of her and proceeded to walk away not before leaving her with this notion.

"I hope to be bumpin into you again soon petite." He said that as he coolly just walked off with this swagger as if he owned the place.

Mariah thought about it and then it hit her. "I have to watch you Mr. Lebeau. You seem sneaky." She said this to herself and with that she continued down the hall to her room.

**How do you like it? Review !!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Do Something

**Chapter 3: Do Something!**

**..........................Chantel Pov**

They both came out of the mansion walking in casual comfortable silence. Both were trying to gather their scattered thoughts before speaking.

"Okay well what did you want to see me about?" Chantel asked as she rung her hands behind her back.

"Well…" Jacob started. "I wanted to… ask you about your plans this weekend?" Jacob stated then stopped in his tracks.

Chantel stopped as well and looked up at him. Her stomach starting to flutter with her hopes. "I don't have any plans!" She stated meekly. "Why?"

"See there is this really great movie in town and I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me." He asked. His muscles tensed as if physically preparing himself for rejection.

Chantel noticed this too. She watched as his black tank constricted against his skin. "Well Jacob, I would love to go with you for a movie! So is this a date?" She laughed as she looked up at him.

His long hair blew in the wind at that moment and a grin appeared on his face. "Only if you want it to be." He looked at her with his eyes piercing hoping she would consider the idea. Jacob really did care for Chantel it was just difficult to deal with rejection when you already witnessed it firsthand.

"Will there be popcorn involved?" She asked.

"Hahaha! Of course what do you take me for?" He beamed even harder now. He felt extremely lucky all of a sudden.

"Then it's a date! I'll get the drinks if you promise to get the popcorn." Chantel suggested. He seemed to have lit up ten shades lighter at that notion.

"It's definitely a promise." He said as he stepped up to her.

That's when Chantel noticed how unbelievably close they were to each other. She grew excited. Compared to all her other love interest Jacob just blows them out the water. He is strong, smart, thoughtful and he had manners. He never degraded anyone and he was a good leader. It didn't hurt that he was really attractive and had the prettiest brown eyes. He was really built and tall and could lift her like she was just a piece of paper. Not to mention he had morals. He wasn't a man hoe at all. When it came to something he could do he gained this confidence that you couldn't help but see.

Chantel thought about him and what he meant to her. Every since she came to the institute he was right there. They immediately became friends and Jacob told her about his life on La Push. She loved to hear about his cliff diving and about his family. His grandfather talked about Professor Xavier before. He always expressed how such good friends they were. The professor seemed to know everyone and make great friendships and connections. Jacob said that after his friend on the reservation Sam took over after his grandfathers death. The professor came when he heard about some disturbance about some crew from Italy at his friends estate. Well he had came back telling everyone that there was nothing wrong. But he didn't come back alone. That's when Jacob came. At first everyone was intimidated because of his large stature but they all found him to be charming and a little goofy. When she came they immediately was attached. He showed her his bike and she showed him her drawings. It wasn't until the last 3 months that her feelings grew.

By life standards they were grown. Both were now 21 and she turned 22 next year. She could do whatever she wanted as far as she was concerned. And what she wanted was to be with Jacob. She wasn't the mushy type either and that is what is so great about Jacob. Neither was he. But for some reason he seemed to be really up tight on the subject. All she knew was that some chick in his home town tried to play both sides of the fence and ended up hurting Jacob. Whoever it was Chantel felt like she hated and liked this chick. She hated her because she tried to treat Jacob like he was a whopper at Burger King like she could have it her way. Thus, hurting him. But at the same time she liked the bitch. If it wasn't for her mistake, Jacob wouldn't be there right now with her. But of course Jacob never complained. He would just sneer at the notion of the boy she apparently was chasing like a shopaholic at Macy's during a sale. Whoever he was he didn't leave a good taste in his mouth. But when it came to the girl he would simply shrug, being too much of a gentleman to insult her.

When she came out her thoughts she suddenly bombarded with the siren going off on her senses. Jacob was really close this time. She felt giddy! _Come on…kiss me kiss me kiss me!!!! Don't hold back._ She chanted in her head.

* * *

Here's a short one!!!! Cliffy

Hahaha Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4:Briefing

**Here's the Cliffy Ending….**

When she came out her thoughts she suddenly bombarded with the siren going off on her senses. Jacob was really close this time. She felt giddy! _Come on…kiss me kiss me kiss me!!!! Don't hold back._ She chanted in her head like a mantra.

Instead he just grabbed her hands in his larger ones and led her back into the mansion with a smile.

Hahahaha!!!!!

**Chapter 4: Briefing**

Gambit sat at the table and pulled out his playing cards. He began to shuffle them and toss them while he began to think about this year's events.

Gambit and Rouge had a lot of water under the bridge. Two much to just try to sift through. It had nothing to do with the lack of touch or intimacy they had with each other. Being a thief and one of the well known thief's in the guild he had got a lot of that since an early age. Growing up in New Orleans only added fuel to the fire. They don't call it the big easy for nothing. But he and rouge have something that continued to block the growth in their relationship. Trust.

She grew up with missing links and vacant memories where as he grew up learning the tools of the trade to survival and delivering the goods. They tried to work it out numerous of times. They really did. Talking about it didn't work none. They both had their own issues which caused them to just go into automatic defense which is to deny, blame, and forget. They did a lot of that. Now, Gambit isn't one of sentiment. That's probably why he and Logan get a long decently then he and anyone else.

So whenever they got into an argument or she would throw a fit he would simply say his piece and forget. He was good at that. Being a high ranking thief in South's bayou meant you had to forget a lot if you wanted to keep your fingers. That's why he enjoyed the rush of his part time job from the Xmen. It gave him freedom to do what he chose to do on his terms. His life of thievery didn't come with emotions, baggage, and pressure. He didn't have to wait to hear what everyone had to say, put up with emotions and other people's bull. He had enough of that from his own life and Rogues occasional melt downs. If things didn't work out they would always simply breakup then out of comfortbility, they would pick up right where they left off. Both parties too internally drained to put their faith in other people.

But when they had their spats, Rogue liked to play the blame and denial cards. She would blame it on his Cajun ways and his way of life in general. First when she couldn't handle her own private thoughts she went to go interfere with his. Then when he finally got tired he would bring up the insecurity issue on her part and why she couldn't trust him but, when ever Logan came around she would be there in a quick flash and a hurry. She of course would deny anything he said to her. But, that was something she could never say wasn't true. Gambit had seen the eye exchange between the two. He saw as they went out only together sometimes. He peeked under his eyelashes at night after their arguments to find her running straight down the path to Logan's. He heard the gossiping and whispering that went around the school like they were in Junior High. Most importantly, he saw their reactions around each other. They were close but as of recently, they looked to close for words.

Now Gambit wasn't one to dig. They didn't trust each other then and they didn't trust each other now. The only time they could get along was in battle. It is only then they had one goal to complete the mission without injuries or casualties. But, when the battle ended the war between them just picked up again. They criticized each other and their wants in the relationship. Rogue began to nick pick and Remy just either ignored her or just walked away.

But what was the last straw was when she hit below the belt and brought up his past relationship with Bella and how he was just in the relationship because it gave him a thrill to try to get something he could never really have. That was the breaking point. He had seen that as a slap in the face. He had spent so much energy and time in this relationship that he could never go back. All of it seemed in that moment of time to be for nothing. She only saw their relationship as some sort of sick game where he tries to bring misery to her and himself. And that's one thing about Remy did not put up with. When it came down to it, Remy loved himself. He would never have put up with Rogues crap if he didn't feel anything for her. What he learned from Louisiana was that there was more "femmes" where she came from. Being the gentleman that he was he simply packed and left for about a year.

He roamed the country side and eventually returned home to New Orleans. He spent most of his time perfecting his trade and doing all the things he missed out on when he was with the Xmen. He even won himself a house in one of his giant gambling streaks. Gin Rummy and Bourre' could bring a man a lot of gold for the price of copper. He spent his time in that house fixing, stealing, card playing, drinking, and any other desires he held at the time. This also meant that every day came with a new flava too. He would simply turn on his Cajun charm and within minutes he had new spice in his bed before midnight.

All was well till loneliness settled in the deepest part of his heart and began to dig itself a hole. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he missed the Xmen. They were like his other part of his dysfunctional family. He always was welcomed and treated as if he could do no wrong. It gave him a sense of purpose. He was the king at getting the valuables and delivering them safely to the highest bidder. In this case he was always able to get information or protect a civilian and deliver them back to their original place of belonging. He was so fortunate that one day Storm and Professor X came to visit him and they requested his stay at the institute. The desperately needed his expertise and his quick wit. Feeling flattered he decided to go back and continue his work with the Xmen. One thing about them was that he was never bored or out of a job.

The only thing he wasn't prepared for was seeing Rogue and Logan real cozy with each other. But he was over it. With that notion he let it go, gave his blessings and moved on. It was a battle but deep down he knew it would happen so he was relieved in a way. They were all still friends but he and Rogue would never ever get back together. Besides she seemed to be enjoying herself with the man that could regenerate himself every time he rubbed skin with her.

Remy was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely noticed the room filling up with occupants.

He looked at the top card he was holding in his deck and noticed that it was a ace of spades. He stared at the black in the lining of the spade and his mind went wondering again to that petite firecracker he bumped into today. "She is very interesting…interesting indeed." He muttered as he flipped the card over and over in his hand as if seeing it for the first time.

"Gambit?"…"Gambit?"… "GAMBIT!!!"

He was soon dropped out of his revere, to see Storm standing in front of his face with her hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You completely tuned out there for sometime. Is there a problem my friend." She asked full of concern.

"Oh I'm sorry mon ami. I was just thinkin ta myself iz all." Remy said as he sat up straight in his chair and began once again to shuffle his deck of cards.

"The professor asked us through telepathy to decipher this report he left about Pyros sudden visit to Washington. Apparently went on up ahead to meet with a good collogue to discuss in more detail of the situation." Explained Jean.

"By the report, Pyro was seen out near Washington D.C. about two days ago. He was reported to be near the Intelligence center." Storm said as she sat back down at the table.

"It isn't like Pyro to go near such facilities. He isn't that much mentally adept to know what the U.S. intelligence knows or processes. So what on Earth could he be there for?" Jean openly pondered.

"Whatever it was he was able to get it. According to the ground officials he hacked into their world systems data base and took random information about a supposedly fictionist tale about a dig site near Cairo, Egypt. Specifically in the valley of the Kings. " said Cyclops.

"Kinda weird dumbass would be lookin up information on some dirt and bones." Replied Wolverine.

"I agree it is odd, but we must keep a keen eye out on the brotherhood. They seem to be up to no good especially in Magneto's absence." Said Storm.

"What's so special about this dig site?" asked Jean.

"Cairo iz like a giant hidden treasure box. You neva kno what ya goin ta find." Answered Gambit.

"Sounds like your play ground Gambit." Expressed Scott.

"Hahaha I had a couple of runs down dere. But dat is in de pass." Said Gambit.

"Well shouldn't someone keep an eye on Cairo just ta make sure nothins missin or to see if a membas of da brother hood is involved?' Asked Rogue.

"My thoughts exactly. I checked with the professor and he suggest that Rogue, Wolverine, and Scott head to Cairo and check with the locals about any suspicious appearances as of late." Said Storm.

"I will go to Washington to meet up with the professor. Gambit and Jean for the weekend you are in charge."Storm commanded.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Then with a few more conversational debates later, they dispersed. The team got ready to head out and the others went about their business with thoughts about the sudden mischief boggling in their brains.

* * *

**Keep going!!!!!! Review plz**


	5. Chapter 5:Training

**Chapter 5:Training**

Mariah had her ear phones on blasting when the door opened with a grinning blushing Chantel standing against the door. Mariah looked at her friend and grinned.

"Ok, what happened?" Mariah asked as she turned off her mp3 and took of her ear phones.

"Well he basically asked me if I wanted to go to the movies this weekend after danger room practice." Chantel said excitedly.

"WOW!!!!" Go ahead gurl…. Hahaha I'll give you major props. He's good looking. He looks like he is from the Westside." Mariah said as she sat up.

"Yeah, he's Native American from Forks. He used to stay on a reservation at La Push but he said he had to get out of there. He said something strange too. He said that wolves always had a problem with mosquitoes." Chantel said. "Hold on let me go change."

Soon as she left Mariah got up and changed as well. She put on her blue Tinkerbell pants and a plain light green tank top. When she finished Chantel knocked and came in wearing a large UCF T shirt and some black shorts.

"Ok! Now we can talk." said Mariah.

"Yeah so how do you like it so far?"

"It's good! It's better than I expected. Everyone is friendly and already I'm gettin a job offer."

"See! Its all good. We are like a big family except with issues. But everyone has those."

"Yeah, yeah of course!"

Mariah dug under her bed for something and pulled out some ruffles and dip and some brownie bits. "So sue me! I'm a glutton." Mariah exclaimed.

"Whatever girl! This is food! That is held high on the agenda!" Chantel said before she opened up the chips.

"Well why does everyone has weird nicknames. I notice yall call each other regular names but when yall are by yourselves you say storm for example." Mariah said.

"Well its based on your power especially if you are part of the Xmen. It comes with the package. You get a nickname, a fighting suit, and a specific job." Explained Chanel.

"Oh ok so what is yours?" Mariah asked.

"Its (INSERT AND EMAIL YOUR WARRIOR NAME CHANTEL!!!)"

"Oh and what's everybody else's?"

"Storm/Ororo, Logan/Wolverine, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue's real name is Marie, Jean is Jean, Kitty is Kitty, Jacob is Jacob, Remy is Gambit, and Kurt/Nightcrawler." Then Chantel went about explaining how or why they got their name as well as their own background.

"Okay so Jean goes with Scott, Logan is with Rogue who used to date Remy. Kurt likes Kitty but she is real air headed to see and… you are trying to hook up with Jacob."

"Pretty much! But don't throw me under the bus, I saw how you looked at Remy. You think he's cute don't yah." Chantel pressed.

"Hahaha, he's cute but I think he might be a man hoe! Especially when you just sat hear and told me about his life thus far." Mariah said as she grabbed some chips and popped them in her mouth.

"Hahaha, But on a serious note he's not that bad. Remy needs someone like you that can just take it. He needs direction and rudeness!!!" Chantel said before she laughed.

"We'll see. I just got here so I got a lot of work a head of me with everything." Mariah said as she thought about all the things she needed to do.

"You can do it girl! I did it and look at me now. I'm going after Jacob! You should mark your territory girl. I know you like em tough with accents. Especially if they can take your rudeness!" Chantel preached.

"Well I will definitely look into it. I just got to get it together. You know… bring it!" Mariah said.

They stood up to like 3 in the morning talking about the Xmen, enemies, other people's lives, man hoes, the past, music, etc. It was as if they were never parted.

That Saturday Mariah explored the mansion and met a lot of the students. Chantel went on her "outing" with Jacob that afternoon. So she did what the professor asked of her. She went to Jean who helped her with her books that she was going to need. Apparently the professor wanted her to learn French and Chinese first. So she spent majority of the day playing, talking, and listening to tapes in Chinese. She realized it was getting close to five which meant practice was in the danger room. So she went back up and put on a pair of red jersey shorts and a white tank with some white forces. When she got to the danger room instead of Ororo, Jean was there.

"Hey! I was told I had practice today!" Mariah stated.

"That's right. Storm couldn't make it. She's still out on business so I'm going teach you flight."

"Okay!" Mariah went with jean inside the danger room. They went to the center.

"Well Mariah I want you to jump."

"What?"

"Jump!" Jean commanded.

So that's what she did. She just jumped.

"Good first you must get used to lifting yourself and catching your weight. Flight is very easy to do. But you mustn't be scared to fall or have your feet off the ground otherwise you won't be able to do it." Jean said.

So Mariah jumped ten more times. "Okay stop! The professor said your powers are based on you pushing. So just like you felt when you were fighting the first time in the danger room. I want you to push from underneath you." Jean instructed.

So Mariah jumped and pushed….but nothing happened. She just came down. So she repeated…and repeated…and repeated….

"Okay, okay, stop." Jean said as she grabbed her by her wrist. "Lets try a different approach. I want you to close your eyes and tune out everything." Jean commanded.

So Mariah closed her eyes and tried to do what she said. She felt a pair of hands hold her arms and lift. She noticed that something was awkward.

"Okay Mariah, I want you to push down from your feet. Don't think about it. I want you to just feel the air and push it down. "

Mariah did what she was told and about some time later the pair of hands on her arms disappeared. She felt really weird like something was not quite right. She moved her leg but her foot didn't touch anything. She hastily moved her foot downward around her and still nothing. She snatched off her blind folds to find herself standing in the air. She looked up to see Jean right in front of her.

"Oh shit!" She shouted excitedly as she twirled in mid air. All of a sudden she descended till she hit the ground. Lucky for her she wasn't up that high.

"Ouch! What happened?" Mariah asked as she got up and rubbed her butt.

"You lost force. You didn't push. But that's going to happen until you practice some more at it and soon it will be as natural as walking. You will get to the point that you naturally will do it." Jean encouraged.

"Sweet!" Mariah jumped up in the air and managed to lift until she once again came down.

"I'll give you some time to practice while I go check on some things OK!" Jean said.

"Okay!" So with that Jean left and Mariah ran and jumped. Hovered and fell. And repeated this for some time. After 30 minutes she began to actually move while she was in the air but barely. Her leg muscles were starting to get tired so she stopped and laid on the floor. She laid there just breathing and she shut her eyes.

"Well look who I managed to find again!" A familiar voice said.

She sat up and twisted her upper body around to look at her visitor.

"Cher, lying on the floor won't get yah nowhere ma joli!"

"I was just taking a break! This is harder than I thought." She said as she got up and stood with her hands on her hips.

"C'est la vi mademoiselle!" He said as he came closer.(That's Life he's says in French.) "You should feel truly blessed ya got such an opportunity. You have a gift to fly beyond any barriers this world has set."

"I'm grateful. I never said I wasn't besides… your one to talk G-A-M-B…L-E-R. " She said as she annunciated the letters carefully.

He stepped closer and now they were toe to toe. "I see the word haz got around already about this here Gambit. You work fast petite. Oui! I do love a good game especially if the stakes are high. But rest assured I play to win…and I do just that." He said.

"Really now. I will destroy you in Gin and Spades." She said confidently her ego showing just a little.

"Dem some big words coming from such a small thang. You sure you can back those words up?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm playing? Come on…any day! I'm da best at what I do!" She said as she stood up straight looking him dead in the face.

"Fine den… lets hold a little wager mon ami. In three months you should be done wit your little lessons of control. Afterward meet me out in the courtyard to play a round of Gin!"

"Okay! If I win you have to clean and polish all of Chantel and my shoes as well as do 100 pushups with me or Chantel sitting on your back in the hallway." She demanded.

"Alright, If I win…you have to do everything I ask of you mon ami. If either one of us reneges you have to lick the bottom of that persons shoes three times. Savvy? "

"Fine! You better practice!" She said.

"I don't need to gal. Remy is the king of the card table. They don't call me Gambit for nothing."

"Oh I'm not talking about that. I mean practice moving your wrist. I don't want it to get stiff while cleaning my Jordan's plus Chantel needs her heals waxed so you better loosen up." She boasted.

He just leaned in and placed two cards in her hands. She was looking at him suddenly walk away. He turned around to look at her and said;"Be ready to play Chere. Like I said…I play to win." With that he walked away.

Mariah felt so dazed and conceited. She was thinking about all the shoes she wanted waxed as well as his sudden ability to make her hot and bothered. She sudeenly noticed that her left hand started to sting a little. She immediately looked down and saw it heating up in a red like glow. She threw it down away from her and as soon as it hit it exploded. She wanted to run up to him and just punch the crap out of him. She then noticed the card in her right. She analyzed it, and saw that it was the queen of diamonds. When she realized what it was she just smiled and immediately began to plot her devious plan to steal something of her own.

**Review!!! thanks for reading this far!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: What If

**Here we go!!! Another one I posted in advance!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What if?**

Chantel had spent the day running around the town with a mister Jacob Black talking and eating. Jacob didn't just take her to the movies; he took her out for a run around the town. Chantel wanted to go see a movie before four since it was cheaper but she highly expressed to him that she didn't care if they went later. It's just he's going to have to pay for the tab if its ten bucks a person after 5. So Jacob was more than willing to settle for the 3:00 movie. They decided upon seeing an action/horror flick since they both like special effects and explosions.

It was really scary and horrific. Most of the people in the theater would scream almost all the time. Some would curl up next to the person next to them and clutch their arms. But Chantel wasn't like that at all. Jacob peeked at her at one point and he saw a young lady sitting straight up on the edge of her sleep slowly putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She was holding onto their popcorn bin with fierceness and had a look on her face of amazement. He looked back at the screen to a part where this man was running for his life from the gruesome fast zombie. Both were running like Olympic track stars. The man was able to climb onto a rail before he got away safely. He thought her was safe but as soon as he turned the corner he was immediately grabbed by another zombie who was his girlfriend. When the audience saw this they never would have expected that to happen since they thought she was still alive.

Almost all the audience screamed, closed their eyes, or shot backwards in their seat. When Jacob looked back at Chantel she was seemingly the only female in the audience that shot up with an excited look on her face and screamed out, "Ooohhh that was awesome! Ewwwww" Then she giggled and once again her face went slack as she was engulfed in the other parts.

When it was over they absolutely loved it and were satisfied about the whole film. They came out laughing and excited together still clutching their ices from the food court.

"That movie was awesome!!! I didn't know Left for Dead would make such a good movie. " Chantel said before she finished up her cherry slurpy.

"Yeah! My friend Quail and I played it one time at my friend's house a long time back. I thought the game was really good so I had high hopes the movies would be just as gory and exciting as the game." Jacob explained as he tossed out his icee.

"And were you disappointed? Did it meet up to your standards? " Chantel asked after she threw her icee away.

"Yeah! It was pretty good. I looked over at you a couple of times and you seemed to have really enjoyed it. You didn't scream like most people did." He said as he thought about it.

"I had no reason too. Now don't get me wrong, that movie was creepy and very…disgusting." Chantel said as they started walking outside. "I was scared but it was just so funny how the movie makers make us out to seem like we are so ignorant and weak in a moment of fear and crisis."

"Hahahaha so you would have not went thought that door to hide?" He asked her.

"Hell no! I'm gonna get out and away. Not wait for my death." She said. Then they both started laughing. "So what do you want to do now?" Chantel asked.

"Do you want to go with me to get some new parts for my bike? I really need some oil and I don't know when's the next time I'll be able to go off and get it."He asked.

"Sure! I don't mind. I just get to stay out longer instead of being confined to the house on a Saturday. I got put on babysitting duty while most of the Xmen are away." Chantel said.

"I know right! Me too. The only way I got out of it is because I already told the professor."

"That's probably why Storm didn't say anything back to me after I told her." Chantel said as the walked back to his black and red Harley.

He got on and she followed. He handed her a helmet. They both strapped their helmets on correctly. Jacob was even courteous to make sure Chantel's was on right. Chantel go goose bumps when his hand brushed her cheek slightly. What was so shocking was how his hand lingered for a moment.

He woke up the bikes engine and waited till Chantel was secured properly and he could feel her arms around his waist. He never felt so thrilled on a bike before in his life. And he wasn't doing tricks or speeding either. This wasn't a thrill from him competing with Sam to see who can do three consecutive wheelies before crashing. This felt more like the feeling you get when you are about to get on that roller coaster that looks gravity and death defying. He was really just pumped up.

When they reached Crazy Earl's Auto Supply Shop, they both went in talking about god knows what. He was even nice enough to open the door for her. They went in and Jacob told her he would be right back. He went to the back to find Earl to help him get the right brand he needed. So she decided to explore. She went to the car fragrance and started to sniff the different ones they had. Then when that got boring she looked at other things. She walked around humming and doing little dances before she stopped in front of some decorations for the car. It was two black puppies attached to some string that you hang over your rear view mirror. She immediately grabbed it and looked at in awe. It reminded her of Jacob when he is in his beast mode. She suddenly felt a strange feeling on her fingers behind it. She turned it around to find this giant seemingly dead bee on the back of the little puppy. She immediately threw it all the way down the hall and screamed. But something strange also happened. When she threw it, some cans of car spray flew of the shelves too. It all made a loud noise and Chantel tried to hurry and pick up the cans while brushing her hand against her pants. She stopped on the doggy décor. She reached her hand out towards it. She stopped and just focused. After a minute it moved back and lifted off the ground slowly. She was so amazed she just focused on keeping it there.

"You okay Chantel?" Jacob said with a bag in his hand. He looked at her full of concern.

"Yeah! I just had an incident with a bee is all." She said as she snatched back her hand making the item fall to the floor.

That however did not go unnoticed by Jacob. His eyes widened a bit before he mouthed, "When could you do that and how?"

Chantel just looked at him with the same expression and mouthed, "I don't know! It just happened. "

He got down with her one knee and looked at her hands. "You didn't get stung did you?"

"No, I don't think it was alive." She watched as he analyzed her hands. He then looked at the doggies and just smirked. Then his face lit up. "Hey!" He whispered. "Do it again. Try to make it move."

"Ok." She turned and reached her hand out. She was able to lift it but couldn't do anything else. They both just looked at each other and smiled. Then it dropped. Jacob got up and helped her get up. Chantel just pushed it to the side and got another one. This time checking to see if it had any additional party members.

She ran to the counter and pressed the ringer. The man from the back came and rung up her purchase.

They both walked out and she took the doggy and tied it around her belt buckle. This of course secretly, gave him a major ego boost. They got back on the bike and this time they went to the park. They walked around and laughed. He even offered her that he would help her hone her telekinesis skills. Which he told her over and over that he thought that was so cool. He even bought them hotdogs and fries from the vendor. They laughed and sat on the grass. They talked for a while before getting ice-cream and they decided to chill on a bench in front of a huge lake.

"So how did you like today?" Jacob asked as he finished his ice-cream cone.

"It was great!" She looked at the sun which was setting.

"Yeah! You wouldn't mind doing this again some time?" He asked. Just a little shy.

"I wouldn't mind at all Jacob!" She said as she looked at him. Her ice-cream didn't seem so interesting anymore.

"Cool" He paused and concentrated.

"What's up Jacob." She asked as she finished off her ice-cream. She turned to him fully.

"Well…I…." He started but nothing came out.

"Well? You…." Chantel pressed. "Come on… you can tell me anything!" Chantel said.

"I was…wondering if….you would like…..to visit La Push next summer after you see your folks?" He asked. "I remember you said a while back you wanted to see it. So….I'm offering."Once again he bulked up and tensed his muscles.

Chantel was so excited she could have did a cartwheel."Really!!!! That's awesome! I would love too!" She said as she hugged him.

He was of course taken back by this. But he hugged her back. "Oh you are gonna love it. I swear you won't regret it!" He exclaimed.

After a while he checked his watch and looked at the time.

"We should get back. It's getting late."

"Ok." They both got up and he grabbed her hand and they walked back to his bike. Soon they were on their way back to the institute.

* * *

**Mariah's Pov**

After dinner that night Mariah went outside near the courtyard to practice some more. Now she was able to hover for a while and fly higher. Of course she would get too excited and fall towards the grown. After a couple of bruises for her rough landings and a butt bone pain later she decided to retire for the night. When she got back she literally ran into Chanel on the elevator.

"So… how was it?"Mariah asked.

"It was awesome! He asked me if next summer I would like to go with him to La Push and stay for a while after I visit Momma."

"That's great! Look at you! Soon he'll be wanting you to move in and everything." Mariah said.

"Hahaha I wouldn't mind. So how was your day?" Chanel inquired.

Mariah began explaining today's events as well as her thoughts about school and the Xmen.

"Shut up! Oh my gosh! Gambit is moving in on yah girl. Hahaha I see you took my advice." Chanel exclaimed as they went in her room and sat on her bean bags.

"Yeah, I like the attention and he's witty. Plus he's not so damn emotional. He's not a sissy ya know. This is gonna be fun our little game that is." She said as they both sat back and pondered on the sudden events.

"I decided to get a tutor here and learn languages instead of going to the college. And I want to join you on the Xmen." Mariah stated out loud.

"Nice! Well that leaves me and Jacob to our own devices at school." Chanel beamed.

"Hahaha you got Jacob all to yourself!" She thought about him for a minute. "Hey, what are his mutant powers?" She questioned.

"Jacob has the ability to change into a giant wolf like beast. Almost like a werewolf except he can control it. As long as he doesn't get too angry." She explained.

There was a moment of silence for a while each caught up in their own thoughts again. "You got to help me train. The faster I learn the sooner I get my card match!" Mariah asked.

"No prob bud."Chanel said. She got up and pulled Mariah up. The Chanel just slowly lifted up the ground and into the air. So Chanel began to help Mariah develop her flight skills until finally they both decided to go to bed.

* * *

**Gambits POV**

Remy laid down on his shirtless back staring at the popcorn ceiling. He had a lot on his mind. More importantly, a certain person on his mind. He didn't know what was up with himself. It wasn't like he never saw a beautiful lady in his life. Fortunately Remy was surrounded by them every day. So what was so special about Mariah? She just appears to be sooo… fun and witty. When the professor told them that she was going to be in their communications department he automatically thought about ways he could teach her French. And it wasn't the European version and she wasn't gonna learn from a book or a class. He had found that a serious turn on. This femme who yearns to be bilingual.

She seems intelligent and feisty as well. When he saw her fight in the danger room the first time… it was like watching a performance in Baton Rouge. She looked marvelous and was quite entertaining. Not to mention she knew how to play Gin! He pulled out his playing cards and began to toss. He normally did this when he was thinking deeply about something.

_He felt foolish at how quick it happened. I mean she just got here! Not to mention she looks quite young. I hardly know anything about her_.

He sighed and sat up. His black sweat pants slipping down showing where his abs disappeared into the unknown. He leaned on the floor and grabbed a cigarette and lit it. He puffed and released the wisps of air into the night. His window was open blowing in the cool summer air. He thought some more on the issue. He also noticed how outgoing she was. She's only been here for two days and already she has made conquered this place and made a name for herself. He had heard from some snippets of conversation from Logan how she managed to tell these little kids off yet still made friends in the same breath. He had noticed Chantel's absence so he couldn't come to her for information about her friend.

Chantel and Mariah seemed like sisters more than friends. And Remy considered Chantel to be like family too. Because of their goofy nature they naturally gravitated towards each other. Chantel spoke of Mariah on occasion but Remy had no idea the surprise of how she was in person. To him Mariah was an enigma more now than before. He hadn't felt so drawn to anyone like this since Rogue. But this was different. They had separate personalities and you could see that without them even speaking. Rogue is tall, she seems insecure yet physically tough, sassy but emotional, and she has a lot of issues. Mariah on the other hand, she is tiny and fragile but she holds herself with confident and what looks like arrogance. She is witty, kinda rude, and very loud and in your face. Plus it looks like she doesn't have a care in the world. Like all she tries to focus on is breathing. He felt the need to talk to her, touch her, and understand her. He actually wanted to hold a full conversation with this slip of a girl. Someone he just met.

What was also pressing was how eager she seemed to take my invitation to a game of cards. _But why? And why do I care so much about dis here girl?_ The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. So finally with one last draw, he put out his cigarette and settled down. After a while he finally let sleep claim him and he actually had a night where he finally just rested and not playing the "What if game".

* * *

**=] =] =] **


	7. Chapter 7: Trials

**Authors note: Keep going! Review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trials**

For the next 3 months Mariah was learning at a fast rate. The professor was impressed. He even got her fitted for a suit that she got to design for the Xmen. She picked up in her studies as well. Mariah has a lazy streak that likes to appear but once she focuses, she manages to pull through. She became really good at speaking Mandarin Chinese as well. She would practice speaking it to the professor or to some of the China native students at the institute who also helped her become more fluent in it. Now she was moving on to French. She was so excited to learn because in her mind that would give her an advantage of surprising Remy. But she wasn't ready to hold a full conversation yet. She was still learning how to express the weather. She thought that Remy would get a kick out of her being so developed in his language.

At the end of September she was learning how to say her foods and money in French. She studied hard with her eyes on the prize. Chantel started going out with Jacob more frequently and by the looks of it, they were starting to develop a serious relationship. They would do small stuff like go to the market or just ride around. As time progressed Mariah noticed that sometimes they would hold hands. But, that's all you saw. In public other than that they weren't too keen on public display of affection. Mariah was relieved. She liked seeing them together it was just she didn't feel comfortable to watch or be their during a moment that seemed to be handled in private and or not in her presence.

Around October Mariah became real good at controlling her powers. The professor was indeed on to something when he said that her powers were based on force and motion. For example, fire and earth were based on force literally. Mariah found that her martial arts help with this too. Hung gar balanced with earth and Northern Shoalin Kung fu matched with fire. She had to root herself to the ground to move earth. She also had to get over her fear of being pushed. If she stood up to face what was coming she could earth bend. Fire was simply a battle between breathing and forcing the enemy. She loved how the fire would move with her body as she incorporated the teachings to her fire bending.

Air and water were completely different. Mariah had to be calm and focus on the movement and constant shift in both elements. Water required concentration and movement from her arms to hold and use. She could throw it and use it and many ways from capturing her opponent to blocking their attacks. Storm was an excellent teacher at this. They were both equals in battle. When Storm caused a downpour Mariah would simply focus on controlling the element and using it against her. She got so good that she could literally stop the drops in midair and with a quick motion collect them into a giant water bubble and slam it on her opponent.

Air was also a battle with Storm. Storm could literally cancel out Mariah's power. She pushes so much gust of wind that became difficult to manipulate her energy to send it back at her. So in the end both would be spent and neither one would be harmed. She had to keep practicing because she would get cocky at times and that would be her undoing. One day she got tired of the whole air and air cancellation and surprised Storm with and all out element attack. Let's just say after that Storm felt that she was ready as she will ever be and congratulated her at controlling her powers.

Soon Gambit came once or twice to see her still practicing alone and he decided to help her get even more better. He noticed that if you continued to talk in battle and belittle her in battle, she got extremely irritated to the point that she would loose her focus and just settle for trying to shut you up. He found that he like this feistiness so he would call her silly names he thought should be her Xmen alias like…Lightbulb, Santa's Elf, and Minnie because she was petite and had a small voice like Minnie mouse. But who would have thought that the one thing that pissed her off was a word that most girls would find endearing. He simply called her "Honey". She just exploded. He was at first at odds when she came at him like a bat out of hell. She hated mushy names because that's not what she like or who she was. So he proceeded at calling her names like "Suger", "Honeylips", and "Baby" just to get under her skin. But one day he called her "Baby" and that was it.

She turned to him and out of nowhere blue sparks came from her finger tips and she released it at him in on quick burst of power. She missed but, he knew she did it on purpose. To say he was shocked, is to say the least. He had no idea she could do that and he wasn't quite sure what it was yet he knew that it looked painful. That didn't stop him however. Instead he pushed harder just to see her do it again. Eventually she got over the name calling and learned to look pass the stupid names to the point where she just fought and cared later. She caught on to his game. She knew he wanted to see her do it again so she never did. She had been working on it by herself after the lessons stopped with Jean and Storm.

She was simply able to create lightening charges from her fingers. It was the same technique from Kung Fu. It just so happen to derive from her fire bending. She learned she could do it by one day practicing her martial arts in the danger room and she just changed her breathing and pulled instead of pushed and the rest is history. She got so good she could control that too after a while. Seeing the burn marks on the ground after a session she wasn't sure if Remy was really curious or really stupid if he wanted her to use it on him. Life continued like this for a whole year. A year had passed again marking the end of her first year at the institute.

Thanksgiving and Christmas passed which she went and visited her family and stayed longer to be with her mother and she even told her about Remy. Her mother just laughed and said just to tell her when the ring and babies were due. Let's just say that since then Mariah couldn't look at Remy straight since without blushing or cussing him out. Months passed and everything started falling into place. She now spoke French, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese and was currently learning Japanese. She became really good at her skills and had almost mastered them.

This caused Remy show up less often and he started back going on more missions. He would still hit on her from time to time. Soon though, he stopped coming to the danger room but that was after he reminded her of their little wager. Once again she was alone to practice. In mid January she got this note on her door telling her that she would be evaluated for testing and to wear something comfortable.

However, when Scott came to test her that one time to check her progress, it was a lot harder than she thought it would be. He seemed to have bought the whole crew this time. She was under the impression that the day was going to be simple and just her demonstrating her moves with the professor. She had no idea they would take it this far.

**Present Day **

She looked to see Logan, Rogue, Jean, Remy, Ororo, and Chantel enter the room as well.

Logan set the arena to be an abandoned town with rundown houses. The gang went into the danger room with her. Scott set the rules.

"Ok! Mariah you must successfully defeat at least three of us in order for you to pass. Also if you don't succeed the longer the time of your survival the better it counts on your grade. This simulation will test you on control, defense, offence, and quick judgment and critical thinking skills."Scott explained.

Mariah looked around to find everyone suited up. She wasn't totally prepared for this and thought of it as extremely unfair. She also felt pressured because everyone was here to take her out. Since she only had on some grey sweat pants and a red tank top with her white tennis shoes again. But she didn't let that stop her. Mariah wanted respect and if she had to do it in her attire then so be it.

"**Loading Data. Sequence begins in 5…4…3…2…1."**

All at once everyone dispersed everywhere. Soon nobody was in sight. It was really quiet except for the noises created by the creaking wood that was being pushed by the wind. The crackling sounds from the dry paint peeling off the town everywhere. She looked around to see broken pieces of wood, dusty roads, and creepy houses. It reminded her of the dried up version of Universal's Halloween Horror Night. She could hear water coming from the side tap of a dripping hole where a faucet had once been. She saw how dark it was starting to get almost like the beginning of a storm brewing. She didn't know if that was the simulator or if that meant she had to hurry and take out Storm. Behind her was a giant water tank that said Kansas in rusty letters on the front. The paint was peeling off of it showing red rust and mildew stains underneath the letters. In the distance was an old beaten beige Cadillac that looked like it stopped operating years ago. Its three tires flat and the forth wheel was laying up against the light post. There was a creepy rocking sound to her left of a rocking chair rocking and hitting the dead wood repeatedly.

"_Ok Mariah just get yourself together and wait it out. They can't hide forever."_ Mariah thought as she stopped in front of this white damaged building that said "Saloon" on the front sign. She peeked in until she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw that it was nothing. She still had that eerie feeling and before she looked away she saw a ghost of a shadow disappear around the corner of the outside. She was seriously freaked out. Mariah had a phobia of bad weather and she thought it was too coincidental that her test took place at the last place she would visit on earth because of its location in the middle of tornado alley. She wanted to just fly to the opposite side of the bad weather but unfortunately she couldn't because of the stupid test. She decided to go looking for the shadow that she had saw earlier. She turned the corner to be confronted with a "Shink" noise.

"Let's make this quick, darling!" Wolverine said before he swiped at her with his claws. She immediately flew backward to get out of his reach. She was so stunned but she got herself in check and that's when the fight began. He went and jumped at her, successfully eliminating the space she set between them. He swung and she used hung gar since he was heavier and stronger than she was. She quickly realized she couldn't go hand to hand with him because let's face it…Logan or in this case Wolverine is unbelievably powerful physically and heavy. She stomped and a boulder shot from the ground and blocked his attack. It didn't do much since he just cut through it like cheap notebook paper. She put another one and started stepping back getting ready for his assault. He just ran and swiped threw that and jumped in front of her. He latched onto her arm and threw her into a building. She scraped the floor and slid into a stool. She seemed to have been thrown in somebody's house.

She got up and dusted herself off and brushed her hair back with her fingers. Wolverine came running in and he threw up a fist to punch her lights out when she turned and flipped in mid air over his body and she air bended him right out through the structure of the house outside. He hit the wood and felt the sting of his form crashing through wood and landing harshly on the ground a yard away. Mariah stepped up to go through the opening of the wood after Wolverine when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was immediately thrown outside through the front door hitting a pole hard. Before she could gather her wits Rogue was once again in her face and picked her up and threw her towards the car. Luckily Mariah pushed and she flew upward before she made impact. She looked down to see Rogue pick the pole she crashed into out the ground, twirl and release it right in Mariah's direction. Mariah flew out the way and she watched as the pole flew right past her landing somewhere in the distance. She flew towards Rogue and when they got in each other's space Mariah punched releasing a wave of fire right in Rogues face. Rogue backed up and reached to grab Mariah but she was met with a hard kick to the stomach. She bent over because she wasn't expecting that. Mariah then caused some rocks to fly from the ground and crash against Rogues body. It hit Rogue so hard that she flew right into the car's front grill thus causing a major dent it the vehicle.

It was in that moment everyone came out the wood work. They all scattered around Mariah like crazy.

"Take her out!" Scott commanded.

That's when Mariah got double teamed by the whole Xmen crew. She had never felt the urge to run so powerful in her life. Quickly she had to think about a game plan._ I gotta find a way to separate them. That way I at least get a fighting chance at survival._ She thought.

She was quickly brought out of her contemplation by a lighting strike that was too close for comfort. She looked up in the air to find Storm calling upon the forces of wind. Storm looked at Mariah with her striking cloudy white eyes. She pointed her hand directly at Mariah to have a major gust of wind and snow to hit Mariah fully in the body. Mariah tried to stand her ground. She put up her arm over her face but her body was pushed back by the force. She immediately attached herself to the earth by making stone appear and encasing her feet. She quickly caused a stone block to rise behind her to give her back some support. Once she was situated she pulled her hand in a circular motion. Everyone stopped to look as a giant wind vortex pushed Storm in its wrath and spun her in the other direction. This stopped the heavy fall of snow and wind.

Then that's when Gambit and Jean charged. Gambit threw a charged card at Mariah's feet causing the stone to break and Mariah to fall backwards. She tumbled but then caught herself and flipped out of it. She landed further away and slid a little from impact. He threw some more and she kept flipping backwards out the way. Soon after she landed she was punched in the face by Psyfire. She was punched two more times in the shoulder before she ducked one and landed two of her own. They were each using Northern Shoalin Kung Fu. Psyfire did a side kick but, Mariah caught it and threw her into the saloon.

She stepped forward but couldn't move all of a sudden. She looked around at her feet and tried to step forward but her body snapped closed. She slowly began to lift up in the air. She was thrashing wildly trying to get out the bind she seemed to be in. She looked around to see Jean stretched out with one leg back the other leg forward. One hand on her head and the other pointed at her. She realized that Jean must have her in some kind of psychic hold. She had to think quickly because Cyclops, Gambit and Wolverine seemed to be coming her way. She looked at the ground and saw the snow that Storm created melting. She twisted her wrist and she caused a puddle to slowly make its way under Jean. She twirled her finger and as she did this, a string of water was created. She flicked her wrist and that's when the string of water hit Jean in the face in a whip like motion. She automatically lost concentration thus dropping Mariah on the pavement. Mariah landed and took a stance. She collected some more water began to create two whips. She immediately began to slash them at Jean who's psychic powers weren't that quick to stop them. She hit Jean twice with them on her sides and wrist when she felt a powerful sting in her back which pushed her forward and made her succumb to her knees. Her pants now completely damp from the watery snow was now sticking to her legs. Her hair flew over her head in her face. She turned to peek at what it was but she had to immediately roll out the way because Wolverine jumped right where she once been. If she hadn't have rolled it would have been over.

He began to fight her at hand to hand. She studied him and realized that his form was impressive. She could tell that he had some training in martial arts because his form and stance was too similar to the martial arts taught in Japan. He swiped at her again this time catching her in the arm. She stumbled back some and grasped her arm. She felt the sting of an open wound and blood started appear. She quickly got over it and she began once again fighting him in hand to hand. She kept trying to put distance in between her and him but he only came closer. Soon they were right underneath the water tank and he swiped and he cut right through the metal. The tower started to shake as it was beginning to give way to gravity. He swung again this time hitting her successfully on the other side of the tank. He was getting ready to swing again when the tower tilted and its shadow hovered over him. He looked up and it began to fall. He jump right out the way at the right time. This gave Mariah a chance to flee as well.

"Don't kill her! This is going too far!"Jean screamed.

She flew and she stopped to see the tower fall and kilo's of water came pouring out of the tank and unto the street beneath her. The sky started looking worst. It was lighting like crazy and night the sky was really dark now. The wind picked up and Mariah could swear she saw a funnel cloud miles away from the site. She quickly looked down and moved once she saw Cyclops aiming his visor at her. He shot some more blast at her and she just weaved between them in the air. She flew down towards him and punched. By doing this she sent a large burst of fire from her fist straight at Cyclops. She continued to do this and each he kept running further away.

She tried her best to get close but he would evade her. He was a quick learner and found that he had to fight her from a distance because if she got too close she could take him out. He also tried to separate her as far away from anything she could possibly use as a weapon or to her advantage. He even shot some more of his laser beams at her but she just deflected them with her fire fan kicks. She was then struck in the back by another burst of energy. She turned just in time to block Psyfire's punch and see her eyes glowing red. She threw her off but she came back and soon they were going at it in midair. Psyfire would kick which was met by a block. Mariah would punch a release fire but Psyfire would simply fly out the way and try to hit her with a red blast from her eyes. Psyfire kept shooting and Mariah kept dodging to all of a sudden she was hit by a gloved hand. Mariah flew the other way but stopped herself.

Rogue was back for more. Mariah's patience was starting to run thin. She was getting tired and her body hurt really badly. Soon Rogue flew at Mariah hardcore. Mariah landed by the dented car to have to tumble away because Rogue came smashing down on it with her fist clamped together .That really dented the car. Mariah saw Psyfire, Cyclops, Wolverine, and Gambits in a group in the area below her. When Rogue got out of the dented car, steam was rising off the front of the vehicle where the engine was. She picked it up and threw it at her. It came at Mariah at a fast pace flipping in the air. Mariah pushed her hands out and moved them in another pattern. This caused the wind to catch the car upside down and spin it counter clockwise at the group. Jean ran towards them to try to catch it with her psychic abilities but Mariah did something that surprised everybody. She pushed her left hand out towards Jean which blew a powerful gust of air. This knocked Jean clear on the other side of the town. Then in at the same time in a quick motion she punched which caused fire to come from her fist. She lit the car on fire before it came crashing down towards the group. The crew scattered. Wolverine and Gambit jumped out the way, Cyclops ran out the way, and Psyfire flew out the way.

The car hit the ground with a massive explosion. Chard pieces of metal and debris flew all over the place. Fire flew on top of houses and started to burn the structures. Mariah flew down and landed in the center of the town.

Scott watched as the Xmen all looked jacked up. They looked wet and heavily bruised. Their uniforms were all dirty and had scratch and fire burns. He could tell they were starting to get worn out. Everyone was breathing hard and trying to keep moving. Mariah was taking a toll.

"Let's end this." Scott commanded that's when they all attacked her at once.

She was starting to panic. She looked back up at the sky and you could see that a couple of miles off was an actual tornado on the ground moving towards them. She immediately backed up and she got this strange look in her eye of an animal. She felt trapped and when any living organism is trapped in nature they do the last thing available to them in their minds. They go out fighting to the last breath.

She gathered all the water in the area and made this giant octopus legs out of water that extended about 2 stories in the air She moved her wrist and whenever Storm came down to strike her out of the substance, she turned and with a quick flick her hand gripped the air. The water mimicked her movement and grabbed Storms ankle before slamming her in the ground head on. Mariah then blew towards her and ice froze the water thus connecting Storms body to the ground.

Soon everyone just attacked at once and she used the fire that was burning down the town to keep them at bay for a while. They kept trying to hit her through the water barrier she created but it didn't work. She was wearing them out till Psyfire flew above her and shot out her hand and focused on Mariah. Mariah was then yanked suddenly out of her barrier and the fire she held dispersed as she tripped and stumbled on her feet. She didn't fall but just lost balance for a while. The water dropped and made a huge wave causing people to slip or get caught in its force. Mariah looked up to see Psyfire shoot red burst of energy from her eyes towards her. She used the fire that was now burning on the water and threw it at the shot. It exploded back in Psyfires direction.

Mariah was extremely drained and tired. She was in a lot of pain and she felt like she was going to loose consciousness at anytime. But she kept pushing.

Mariah watched as Storm found a way to get out of her bind and looked in front to see Gambit was closing in on her. This time she noticed that he had a long rod in his grip. He smirked at her and said "No hard feelings Chere."

Then he swung at her with his stick. He began twirling it at her in a figure 8 in front of him. He came at her at struck but she blocked it with her foot. She dipped and crouched low on the ground and did and upper cut. He went back from the impact of the blow.

"None what so ever!" Mariah said out of breath.

She was going to let him have it again but she was caught off guard by and explosion. She flew back and hit the concrete pavement. She skid and scraped her arms and she could tell that her thighs were bruised as well. She saw what piece of paper with a tiny club on it flew passed her. Gambit apparently got the last laugh in that little e confrontation it seemed. She got up by pushing her arms up first and then her knees. She was then hit and knocked into another building on her side, right through the front door. But before she went through it lighting struck her and she just disappeared from sight.

The Xmen began closing in on the building.

"Hold it Xmen. If she's out then we terminate the session." Storm commanded.

They watched as the fire spread to the roof of the one Mariah was knocked in. The fire was burning the place down.

Psyfire got scared for her friend. She didn't want her friend to be beaten to death. This test clearly got way out of hand. The professor is going to flip if he comes back anytime soon.

The all waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Gambit and Psyfire shared a glance of foreboding. They got nervous and they looked at each other as if in agreement. They nodded and both went to go inside.

"Gambit, Psyfire! Stop! That's an order!"Scott yelled

Gambit looked back with a look of "go to hell" and said, "We can just stand here and watch her burn!"

All of a sudden you could see a shadow in front of the door. The Xmen stood outside the building watching the entrance to the house.

Mariah came staggering toward the entrance. Her clothes tattered and her body beaten. She leaned her battered body against the frame of the crumbling building. She aimed her hands out in front of her refusing to give into defeat.

The Xmen tensed readying themselves for some more when they saw a shadow stand right behind her.

Mariah was getting ready to fire bend when she felt a cold hand touch her face. She heard screams and gasps as her world began to spiral out of control… free falling into the abyss of nothingness.

* * *

**Now Review!!!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

**Authors note: Keep Reading**

* * *

**Part 8: Recovery**

Beep………………..Beep…………………..Beep……………………...Beep…………………………..

………

Beep………………Beep…………………….Beep

_Where am I?_

_Why does my body hurt so much?_

_Pain…..This is what I'm feeling. _

Mariah's eyes opened slightly before closing again. She tried to open them again but the light hurts her eyes.

She decided to wait a while longer.

Beep…………Beep………………….Beep………….

She opened her eyes again to see three figures hovering over her. Then suddenly her eyes closed. But she did see a pair of marvelous red and black eyes.

Beep……..Beep……………………Beep………

When she peeked this time she saw the same three figures. She couldn't fathom who they were so she reached out to touch one of them.

"I think petite is starting to come through mon ami."

"I'm so relieved! I'm glad she's not seriously hurt."

"I wish I was there! How come I wasn't invited?"

"Scott chose the party members; Besides, I would never forgive you if you punched my best friend!"

"Oh come on! REMY hit her! "

"Correction Youngblood, I never laid a hand on 'la femme'. I simply used indirect methods of approach."

"Besides, I'm not talking to the Xmen! They knew they went way out of line! We warned them to back off. Me, Gambit, and Storm warned them that they were getting too carried away."

"Scott said it's because she was so different. I think he didn't know what he was doing! He tried to do another 'let me handle the situation act' and it went horribly wrong. He can be so dense sometimes. Well that's my theory. But of course I'm part of the other group of Xmen so I may be just saying random things. Next time I want an invite!"

"Whatever the problem is, it wasn't and shouldn't have been an excuse to knock her out."

"Oh look her eyes are opening Chantel!!!!"

"Mariah…..Mariah…..Mariah can you hear us! Mariah…"

_Hmmmmm………………_

_Mariah……….._

_Please Stop saying my name!!!!!_

_But why are they repeating it?_

_I'm right here!_

_They are soooo retarded._

_Can't they see I hear them_!

Mariah opened her eyes a little then squinted. She closed them again then tried it again. She saw the same blurry images before. She tried to focus and they got clearer. Finally she could see everything clearly.

"What….What…What happened?" Mariah said as she looked around the room to see that she was laying on a white cot next to all this equipment. She recognized the EKG machine, the tubes, and monitors. She just couldn't realize what on earth she was doing here. She looked down at herself to see that she was in a white gown with syringe bandages on her leg and ankles. She looked at her arms to see that they were wrapped too and she felt her forehead to feel a giant band aid on her face.

She started to panic and her breathing increased. She looked at the faces around her to see some were bruised and bandaged except for one. They were looking at her with smiles and smirks. She looked down at her arms and began to snatch the sticky things off of her. She then tried to get up only to have a pair of firm hands hold her down.

"Ma petite, it is not wise for you to go off just yet. You need to heal first. " Said the man she could never forget even if she tried.

She scooted back where she was and sat. She stopped and watched his hands move hers in his own to her lap. She was a little disappointed that he let go and moved to her right side. She then looked at the faces again. Their names began to slowly dawn on her.

"Re-Re- Remy! Chantel! Jacob"! She reacted as her face lit up. She felt so relieved that the horrible nightmare she had was over. "What happened?" she screamed as she touched her face again this time feeling the bandage there. "Oh oh,oooooooooohhhhhh." She pouted as she tried to get some type of information on why she felt like her face was blotchy.

"Well you see we were in the danger room and….."Chantel started.

"The danger room?" She yelled. Then it all hit her at one time. As she thought about she got angry. Then she thought about why and she mellow out.

"You S-O-B-'s!!!!! You through cars, poles and objects at me! I was kicked in a house and thrown to the other side of the area!! And Chantel that punch you threw really hurt!" Mariah said as she rubbed her left cheek. The memory was now fresh in her mind.

"I'm sooooo sorry!!! I swear I didn't mean to. At least I didn't try to kill you. They took it too far. And it's not like you let up either. You hit me too remember?" Chantel said.

Mariah thought about it and sighed. She was right. But she only did that because they were coming at her hardcore. Mariah looked at her hands and her body. She then felt extremely insecure that one she may have lost and humiliated herself in front of her peers and two she looks like a hot mess in front of Remy. She wanted to go hide in her room right now.

Remy looked at Mariah as she tried to put on a happy facade. But, he could tell that she was miserable. He felt so horrible. He tried his best in the danger room not to touch her. He felt like he couldn't hurt this damsel. He wanted to go find them for touching her and for being downright brutal. He was so pissed. When the system shut off, they were able to pick her up and carry her to the infirmary.

On the way everyone was just caught up in the fight and how Professor Xavier was going to handle the situation once he found out. He was even more pissed that Rogue mentioned that everyone should, "Keep their trap closed about it." He just wanted to just destroy something. She thought that they could simply cover this up. Storm and Jean were actually caring for her wounds. Storm said, "that they all should be lucky that Mariah is competent and strong enough to block their attacks otherwise it could have been fatal." Chantel was irate. She was so angry her eyes wouldn't go back to their natural maple hue. When she told Jacob it was like watching boy who has turrets. He twitched and Chantel had to take him outside to calm him down from jumping on Scott. Remy went with them to put some distance between him and the other.

Remy thought back at the earlier conversation outside…..

"_Are yall insane?" A furious Jacob said as his muscles and veins began to pop and expand._

"_It wasn't us! We told them before we got in there that we shouldn't do this. That is normally Professor Xavier's job. He always tests out the newbie himself and not with actual people."Chantel exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Ugh!!! When Kitty and Bobby found out that she was ready because Storm said that she believes so, they ran all the way to Scott and told. So Scott called us in and he briefed us." Chantel sat down on the patch of grass outside near the fountain and laid down on the lawn. "Then everyone wanted to take part in it. Me, Gambit, and Storm told them that we should wait for the professor. But Bobby called the professor already and asked him could Mariah be tested and the professor said as long as they are discreet and to put her on regular programming. When we went in there Scott just started talking and Logan switched switches and next thing you know things are crashing, blowing up, on fire, and Mariah was passed out on the floor."_

_Gambit took out some Newport's and popped one in his mouth. He searched his jacket for a lighter and couldn't find one. "Oh great…" He muttered sarcastically as he looked around. He looked at Chantel and he got an idea. "Hey ami, light me please."_

_Chantel sat up a little with her elbows supporting her weight. She looked at him like he was crazy. She then saw the cigarette so she sighed and concentrated. Soon red tiny darts of energy came from her eyes. The cigarette was lit and Gambit took a big draw from his choice of relaxation._

"_Yah know, that thing is gonna kill you right?" Jacob asked as he sat by Chantel on the grass._

"_I don't know. It seemz dis place may do the job faster than this will based on what we zaw in the Danger Room, No?" Remy questioned as he looked back at the building._

They all sat out there waiting for Storm to come get them so they can see how their friend was doing. Now when Remy got in the room all he could do was look at her. She was tiny before but now she really looked fragile. He just continued to stare at her and he just wanted to help her some way. He felt completely useless right now.

"Well, Chantel how is my face? Is it bad? You know I'm vain when it comes to my looks!" Mariah said and she tried to laugh at herself but, it was strained.

"You actually are looking normal, just with the bandage on you head." She responded.

"I would like to say Mariah that I had nothing to do with it! I was absent during the whole event so my butt is cleared! I'm just putting that out there." Said Jacob as he tried to clear his name.

Mariah blew out a puff of air. "That's alright Jacob. I'm not dead and I think I did good. I'm just trying to get a grasp on everything."

Chantel looked around the room then she looked at Gambit who looked like he could destroy something. He looked intense.

Chantel decided to help her friend out and give her something positive out of the situation.

"Jacob can you come with me for a minute. I want to go check on the medical supplies. Never can be too sure we are completely stocked!"

"But we checked three days ago!"

Chantel shot him this powerful glare that read come or die!

He got up hastily from his stool and walked quickly towards Chantel. "We'll be back! Try to relax ok!" Jacob looked her too and said, "We'll bring you something sweet from the kitchen! Feel better!" Then he was practically dragged from the room.

Now all that's left was Mariah and Remy alone in the room together with nothing else but the monitors.

Mariah was even more upset now because here she was with the one person she actually liked but, she looked and felt miserable. She just wanted to make a break for it.

Remy looked at Mariah as she got this look of deep thought on her face. She then sighed again and tried to get up. She was almost able to stand. That's when she felt the same pair of hands on her shoulder.

"Relax Malady, you shouldn't be tryin ta move so much in your condition." Remy suggested.

"I can't just sit here. I'll go crazy. Besides….." She looked away at the wall. "I bet everyone is having a field day hearing that the new girl got lost her match. Huh" Mariah said. Her voice full of anger.

Remy looked at her and he placed his index finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Now, now Chere. You must give them zum credit. The Xmen aren't that shallow. And if they are that would be a first."

Mariah closed her eyes and released the air she didn't know she had built inside of her. She prayed that they didn't take her for a sucker because her momma always told her never to take no ass whopping from no one. If you can't beat them well then mess them up so bad that they will never forget who they crossed. This also came from the same woman who said that if she was killed she would come back as a ghost to haunt their ass.

Remy noticed after she blew her lips looked extremely pouty. And he couldn't resist……..

She opened them to find Remy moving closer to her. _OMG!!!!!! So this is what it takes for guys to kiss you. Get vulnerable and look jacked up. Here he comes!!! Keep going keep going!!! Oh yeah! _

They both met halfway and soon their lips met in soft melodious way. Remy moved his hand from her chin to cup her cheek bone and the other came up to support her back. Mariah's left arm latched onto the back of the base of his head and her right hand gripped the front of his red shirt.

Remy couldn't think for that one moment stopped all train of thought. He kissed her as if he was trying to heal her pain through his body. He felt the need to protect her. In Mariah's head firecrackers and explosions were going off like crazy. All she could think about was the word VICTORY!!!

However their moment was short lived by a sudden interruption.

"Remy the professor……"

Both parties pulled apart lo find Jean standing in the door frame. "I'm sorry, I didn't know….The professor wanted to see everyone in his office Remy." She looked at Remy who looked like he just ran around in a candy store and Mariah was beat red in the face but she had this dazed smile on her lips still.

Remy blew out a puff of air. He had this feeling like he just got a kick from red bull. "I'm comin. Wait up for me will yah?"

"Sure!" Jean said before she turned and waited outside to give them privacy.

"Hahaha see, ole Gambit wasn't so bad now waz he?" Gambit asked.

"It was……nice." Mariah said as she slouched a little. _She felt wonderful. Chantel is going to freak! _

Gambit just laughed at her. Mariah didn't appreciate this so her smile turned into a glare quickly.

"Oui, it waz! Now don't go roaming around like a croc okay! Well I will be back soon, mon chereI Try not to get into too much trouble now while Remy is away." He said this as he brushed her hair back and walked away.

Mariah was in a complete daze. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out into millions of pieces. She collapsed on her back in complete contentment. It was awesome.

Then she thought about something.

_Who the hell does he think he is telling me what to do?_

_I go wherever I want man_

_When I want cuz I want!_

With this notion she sat up and gripped the bed handle she stood and steadied herself first. She took one step and grabbed onto a monitor on wheels. She slowly made her way to the door. Unfortunately the chord wasn't long enough so the monitor stopped halfway. She realized she couldn't allow herself to reach for the handle without falling so she lowered herself to the ground and began to crawl. She sat underneath the handle and pulled with both hands down.

Glory!!! Touchdown!!!!! Crowd screams!!!

She felt successful when she was confronted by two pairs of black timberland boots right at the door. Mariah was dreading to see who she thought it was looking down at her on the floor. She slowly looked up to see Remy still standing there.

He began tapping his foot down on the tile.

"What am I going to do with you?" Remy said as he picked her up bridal style and plopped her on the bed unceremoniously.

"I know it's gonna be hard for you ta be apart from me. But you must Chere! There will be enough of Remy to go around latar petite! " Remy said full of cockiness.

She licked her tongue and flicked him the bird.

"Later in the future gal." He said full of mirth.

Mariah's eyes got big as saucers at his reply to her insult. She was turned on by it but at the same time, pissed that he would try to keep her in that boring, lonesome room.

He began walking back towards the door. He waved and left.

"Asshole!" She yelled as she threw a pillow at the door.

* * *

=]


	9. Chapter 9: New Moon

**Authors note: Review Plz**

* * *

**Part 9 New Moon**

Remy closed the door behind him with a smirk. Something told him to go back and check to make sure she was okay. He made sure she was at least seated and comfortable before leaving. He doubted that she will be confined to that room for an hour or two so he gave a mental note to make sure to look everywhere later.

Remy looked up to see Jean waiting at the entrance of the elevator. She had changed out of her uniform into some beige shorts and a green tank top with green sandals. She stood up straight waiting for Remy to catch up to her by the elevator. They both got in and there was an uncomfortable silence for Jean but Remy was lost in his own thoughts.

"So uh….Remy what was that I saw back there?" Jean asked.

Remy smirked a wicked grin and looked up at Jean as he playfully tapped his chin. "Why Jean I would think you knew what a kiss was. But, I suppose you wouldn't since you've never seen me at work." Remy replied.

"You're impossible!" Jean said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at him dirty before trying another approach to get any information out of the thief.

"What I mean is…." She dragged. "What's going on between you and Mariah?" she asked.

Remy just looked at her for awhile before replying. But, the truth of the matter was even he didn't know what was going on himself. Over the past couple of months they had gotten close he'll admit that much. They still have yet to dwell into each other's depths yet but, they considered themselves as friends…..at least that's what he thought anyway. He didn't mean to kiss her. He was just caught in the moment and that's saying something since usually he's the one to go in for the kill with any damsel. He had never really felt like this with any female like he did Mariah. Even Rouge couldn't compare. I mean surely he would say the right things to get any female to be with him but, in the morning he left as mysteriously as he appeared. Remy was not one for true love…Romance but he would always get the goods and then leave as mysteriously as he came. Been there….done that. Mariah just apparently became the exception to the rules. With that in mind he answered.

"Nutin yo' need worryin' bout Cher." Remy said as the doors opened and they both got out to see Scott headed to the Professors.

He waited for them to catch up as he held the door open for Jean and Remy before closing it. Inside was everyone from the Xmen on both levels. Even Chantel and Jacob were there standing by the professor. Scott walked over and held Jean by the waist. Rogue sat on the couch with Logan and had her legs draped over him. Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt stood in the corner near his bookshelf. The professor waited patiently with a serious look on his face. When Remy leaned himself against the wall that's when the professor decided to speak.

"I called you all in here for originally for an update about Pyro's sudden appearance but it seems that another issue has been brought to my attention. Everyone looked at each other each knowing that they are going to get a serious mouthful. " The professor sat up straight and looked at all and sundry. "I'm not here to place judgment on anyone involved in the danger room incident. I believe you each have dealt with it and realize your mistakes. I however am very disappointed about your decision making skills in the light of my absence. We should all be lucky that Mariah is ok and hopefully willing to look past this mistake. " The professor looked around the room so that everyone got the message. "From now on so that this doesn't happen again, I will do all Xmen initiation test and if I'm indisposed at the time of such occurrence I have selected Storm to take my place. Agreed?"

Everyone just nodded or verbally agreed.

"Now let us move on and proceed with what I've been doing for the last couple months" The Professor backed his chair from around the desk and moved around Chantel to be in the middle of the room. "Well I talked to my friend Mr. Robert Schwan about the information that was gathered form the intelligence agency. Because of where Pyro got the information from Mr. Schwann couldn't go into detail about the information and how he got it. However, what was puzzling is that he gathered information about a dig site that was originally dug due to the U.S. belief that there was an operation being done there against the Egyptian government. When investigated it was nothing but just an excavation team under a private donor at the local museum so the U.S closed the case."

"So like why would Pyro go through all this trouble to get information from the Agency then to just go to Egypt and get the information from the source?" Asked Kitty.

"Well it seems that the U.S. still documents their findings for future references. The team that was working on the dig site was questioned and their names and profile information were listed with the site. What were also listed were the items that were found." The professor explained. "Pyro took all of that information.

"When we investigated nothing happened near the site. It seems like everything that was important was taken. All that's left is dirt and rope because it has been roped off as an educational site."Scott said

"That's because all that was important or educational was taken back to the museum or who knows where?" The professor stated.

"So what was found professor? What was so educational about it?" Jean asked.

"They just found an old burial of what seems to be one of Ancient Egypt's elite. He was buried with jewels, gold, silks, and a rare crystal which was around his neck."

"Sounds like a petty amateur thievery job to me. You can't tell me da brotherhood is into the theft business?" Asked Remy. "If they are den boy do I have my work cut out for me."

"Well we won't know for sure until they make their next move." Stated the professor. "So everyone keep a sharp eye out for anything on the news or around you that seems suspicious."

There was a moment of silence as everyone sat down to digest this new information.

"Well that is all. You are all dismissed." The professor stated. He backed his chair up and headed towards the door and left. But before anybody could move Jean had a dazed look on her face and spoke to Chantel.

"Chantel I think you might want to head out to Burger King before it closes. Jean asked.

Everyone turned their heads to Chantel to see what was going on.

"Why?" Chantel asked as she walked over to Jean.

"Let's just say someone is having hunger pains and craving a….Hershey's pie." Jean stated with a smile.

Chantel looked confused. She thought about it for a second. _Who wants a Hershey's pie?_ Then it dawned on her. Her face lit up.

"Wait if you're going to Burger King I want a whopper combo." Jacob said as he gave Chantel a ten. Chantel took it and said ok. She made her way to the door but was bombarded with request.

"I want chicken fries!"

"Key lime pie!"

"FRIES!!!!!"

"Ohhh get an angus steak burger with no onions! I hate onions!"

"Calm down everyone!" Chantel ordered. "Let me get some paper and a pen to write this down!" Scott gave her the items. She thanked him and began writing."Ok show me the money too!"

Everyone scrambled to their rooms for their wallets and came back with the goods.

"This is a large order!" Chantel said.

Come on, I'll give you a ride."Jean offered.

Chantel then left with Jean and headed towards the garage.

They got into Scotts red convertible and drove off. "So…I've been meaning to steal you away for a while!" Jean said as she smiled and focused on the road.

"Chantel just laid her head back against the seat and mentally prepared herself for the conversation she knew was going to happen."Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Jacob! What's up with you and Mr. Black?" Jean asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"You tell me. You are psychic remember!" Chantel stated as she laughed.

Jean laughed with her. She switched lanes onto the express way and headed towards town. "Yeah, but you know I don't pry like that. I could never do that to you guys."

"Well if you must know… it's something. I'm not sure but it's there!" Chantel said.

Jean looked at her for a split second before looking back at the road.

"Hahaha! I think it's looooovvvveeeee!" Jean squealed.

"I would punch you but since you are driving and it's night I'm gonna let you get away with that one." Chantel stated in a dark tone.

"I'm just teasing! You won't believe what I saw before I got Remy!"

"It can't be much. Let me guessed they kissed?" Chantel said sarcastically.

"No………. They made out." Jean stated in a matter of fact way.

"Shut up!!!!" Chantel said. She was sooo excited. She just thought she was just giving her friend a moment with Remy to see his soft side. She didn't know that she gave a key for opportunity.

'Poof'……."You guys aren't going to make it in time before closing." Said a strong Russian voice.

"Kurt!" Both ladies yelled. In the back seat sitting was now a very blue Kurt.

"Zorry! But I was Zent to tell you da time and help out. B.K. closes at 10:00!" Kurt said. It was 9:45.

"Ok Kurt take us there." Jean said.

"Yah!" Kurt agreed.

The red convertible that was once on the highway near the city was now at the drive through machine in the Burger King parking lot.

"Hello may I take your order?"

"Yeah I have a large order so you may want to get everyone's help in there." Jean explained before she gave them the list of orders to make. The people at Burger King wanted to cuss them out. And she didn't need telepathy to receive that thought.

**Back at the Institute…**

The professor scrolled down the hallway toward the infirmary. He heard footsteps behind him and it was the rest of the Xmen. He looked at them and continued on his way with a smile. When they reached the room, there was no one in there. The sheets were crinkled and thrown to the other side of the room. The EKG machine was unplugged and she was nowhere.

Xavier's face contorted and he turned to face the group. "She's near the exit of the hallway."

They all ran to her location with Xavier right behind them. On the way he heard something fall that came from the hallway ahead to the left. Whatever fell made a grunt and pouted. "Stupid door! I used to be a queen you know. A pageant queen but, still a queen! If that stupid witch, would have let me do what I want doors like you wouldn't exist!" He scrolled faster toward the area with the Xmen quick on his heels. In the feel for emergency, Logan, Jacob, and Gambit ran past the professor towards the hallway that they knew held Mariah. "Is she trying to leave?" Kiity asked as her breathing increased out of trepidation.

When they rounded the corner they saw a very tired Mariah laid out on the floor with a door swinging back and forth. She just laid there on her back looking at the door she had been trying to open. She had this look of pure frustration and horror. Suddenly she looked upward to see feet run towards her. "Oh Hell!" Mariah said underneath her breath.

"Going somewhere darlin?" Logan asked as he bent down to pick her up.

All Mariah do was sit there and wait to be lifted. "Not anymore!" She said as she crossed her arms. Suddenly two pairs of arms lifted her roughly.

Wolverine carried her to the living room. Everyone grabbed a seat and sat around each other. "Is this necessary." Mariah asked as she felt like a goldfish in a tank.

"Well Mariah, were you escaping?" Scott asked will of anxiety. He felt horrible as it is and now that feeling intensified with the notion that she may have tried to make a run for it.

Mariah blew real hard. By looking at the faces around her you could tell they felt guilty and really cared about her well being. "No! I was trying to find the nearest bathroom but the only one I knew close enough was down the hallway. So…..I really need to go!" Mariah exclaimed.

Storm came and collected her off the sofa. "We'll be back!" Storm said as she took her to her destination. Soon they came back to the company in the living room. When they were situated again conversation resumed.

"Mariah, I'm deeply apologetic about today's earlier events. I hope that this doesn't deter you away from the Institute. We really do need your talents here at the school." The professor expressed.

"Yeah…I know." Was all Mariah said.

"Look suga, Ah am really sorry about how hard ah was going. Ya are really lovely and ah should have been lookin out for a fellow southern belle let alone a fellow Xmen." Rogue said as she came and sat be Mariah and she looked at Logan telling him to apologize.

"Feh, listen kid. I admit that what happened in there was a lot of bull on our part. But that's all I'm saying." Logan stated.

Mariah just looked at him and Rogue leaned in and said, "That's his version of an apology, hun. Confusing huh?"

Next thing you know everyone was apologizing and trying to hug her or what not.

"Cut it out!" Mariah yelled. "I accept damnit! Now stop hugging all on me and sayin sappy stuff! I'm not dead ya know. Gosh give me some credit, please! " Mariah stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides what kind of female do you take me for? I'm not leavin or quitin ok!"

Everyone just smiled glad to hear what she said and it was great to see more of her attitude. It was so funny to them how tiny she was yet she would say anything she felt that needed to be heard.

"That's great to hear Mariah! Well I would have done this a while back, but there is no time better than the present. Mariah welcome to the Xmen! " Professor Xavier stated with a smile.

"Awesome!!! That's great and all but….." Mariah said. Everyone thought she was going to turn them down. That's when they heard a straining grumbling sound. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Mariah looked down and gripped her stomach."…………Can I eat something? I'm starving!" Mariah said.

Everyone just looked at her and laughed. "For you to eat like that, you sure are tiny." Bobby said.

"Well at one point I thought I was gettin a pot belly but, it went away! As long as I keep exercicing I'm not getting any wider and most definantly not any taller." Mariah stated.

"Storm and Wolverine can pick you up like paper." Scott said.

"She's not heavy at all! What you must weigh like 120-115 pounds?" Logan asked.

"110. It goes down if I get sick but that's as high as it has ever been." Mariah explained. "Besides, don't side track me! I'm hungry!"

"Calm down now! Dey went out a while ago to get yah some dinner from B.K. Even though this here Remy tink's you need something a little more…filling." Remy said as he smirked and flipped his cards. Remy never too much cared about fast food joints. Every since he became the best at his other career he always ate at nice fine restaurants or places of good cuisine. But he never turned down a nice juicy hamburger. They were what American dreams were made of no matter how unorthodox your line of work may be.

Mariah gave him this look as if to burn holes through his body. She had forgot about the scene back in the room only to have it rushed at her again when he spoke. Then it sounded like he tried to insult one of her favorite restaurants in America. Chantel would be proud at her attempt to perform her energy skill. But alas, it had no effect. "No… that's fine." Mariah said as she dismissed his comment.

'Poof' Kurt, Chantel, and Jean stood in the middle of the room with bags and bags of nice juicy goodness. About a good minute had passed to they were bombarded with people and hands trying to get their order.

"Oh my lamb!" Chantel shouted as she then tried to salvage her and Mariah's food from the pile. "Okay…this is for you…." Chantel said as she took the seat where Rogue was once seated. "I knew you would be starving so I got yah your favorites."

Mariah had never been so thankful to see Burger king in her life. "How did you know I was hungry?" She asked as she opened her bag to see tons of stuff.

"Apparently you called out to Jean strong enough that she heard you and we went out to get you some food!" Chantel said as she watched the group tear at the bags and grabbed their meals. She was even surprised to see that Jean was right to order the professor a Hershey's pie too. Apparently he loved them just as mush as she did. Soon everyone separated and went to their destinations. It was just Chantel and Mariah seated on the couch.

"Oh!" Mariah said as she pulled out her food. She had a double whopper, a large fry, a large cherry icee, a Hershey's pie and something else was at the bottom. Mariah reached out to pull a toy from her bag.

"Kurt insisted we get you one." Chantel said before she stuffed a whole thing of fries in her mouth. They ate in comfortable silence finishing off their meal. Mariah sat in her seat with a sigh as she slurped some more of her cherry icee. Chantel was just finishing hers as well. She looked at Mariah and thought 'Why not?

"So… you got something to tell me?" Chantel said slyly as she looked down into the bag for their spoons.

"Like….." Mariah asked trying to play dumb. It wasn't going to work here.

"I don't know maybe… the fact that YOU MADE OUT WITH REMY!" Chantel yelled in happiness.

"Shhhhh!" Mariah said as she put her hand over Chantel's mouth. "Keep it on the D.L." she took her hand from her mouth and grabbed her Hershey's pie.

"Well come on…Girl you work fast! I thought you were playing. I didn't know." Chantel stated as she found the spoons.

"It wasn't like that at all. He came at me first and I… gave in." Mariah explained. "Besides it's not like anything happened. We aren't ya know…."

"No…..tell me!"

"Come on Chantel, don't make me say it cuz that's mushy and wrong!"

"Come on! You can do it!" Chantel said in a baby voice and pinched her checks a little.

Mariah swatted her hands away."We aren't…together in a relationship… as a couple."

"See that wasn't so bad!" Chantel said as she looked at her friend with a smile. "Do you want to be?"

"I don't know. Yeah, No! It's complicated." Mariah said.

"How?"

"Well I like Remy but I don't love Remy. I can't give him more than I'm ready too." Mariah stated.

"You make things to complicated, you know that!"

"I know!"

"Oh god Mariah! Mood Killer Alert!" Chantel yelled before she laughed. "I tell you this all the time! If anything happens, it happens. Just be smart about the situation and don't let it bother you. Remember the birthday card I got for you in high school."

"Yeah……"

"Well that's what I keep telling you. Life is always a battle of mind over matter. If you mind it matters and if you don't mind, it doesn't matter."

"Loser!"

"Hahaha! I'm trying to help you out. You are too rude for your own good! Me and your momma told you that one day it's gonna happen. The love bug is gonna get you! I ain't gonna lie though; you kept killing the bug a lot!"

Mariah just looked at her with the expression of 'I can't believe you just said that.' "Well what about you and Jacob?"

"What about me and Jacob?"

"Everytime he tries to ask you something I seen how he backs down or pretends he never said anything. He compliments you and he never stays long enough half the time to see you react."

"So?"

"So?....What is this a trick question Chantel. Be forceful! Stop babying him and get him on your level or something. Build up his confidence and defeat whoever this whore is that has made him so rigid. Fight. Win!"

And you Mariah, I think you have met your match Ms. Denson! You like Remy Lebeau. And I mean really like him more then you know. Now you are gonna just have to lay back and accept it. That you have feelings other than anger and goofiness and that you are willing to save face to be with Remy." Chantel said before she opened her pie.

"You are such a butthole sometimes! Besides I see the bug got you a long time ago before I did, Mrs. Black!" Mariah exclaimed before she opened her pie.

"So…Not everyone is like you Mariah. Some of us like the love bug and lets it bite us, Mrs. Lebeau" Chantel said as she raised her spoon.

"Well to the hope of our last names being changed. Mrs. Lebeau!" Chantel said.

Mariah raised her spoon to touch Chantel's. "And to the large amounts of rum and medication it's gonna take to put up with this love business crap. May we both be sober at the altar; Mrs. Black." Mariah said before they both slammed spoons.

"Cheers!"

* * *

**(Part 10)Jacob's POV.**

Jacob ran through the forest on the Mansion grounds. Once he got his food he asked Scott if he would let the security system let him pass. He of course could only go to the lake because that is as far Scott would let him wonder off. It was understandable especially because of the whole Pyro thing and Mariah just added fuel to the fire. He jumped the window and ran to the lake behind the Institute. Once he reached his destination, he sat down on his favorite rock and began to eat. Then when he was finished he just stared at the moon. Who knew the night could bring so much confusion to the world. Jacob sensed that Chantel wanted to be with her friend for a while. He knew how it feels to want to be with a friend after an ordeal that could have had devastating results.

It made him think hard about his own life and his own friends back on the reservation at 'La Push'. They all were always caught up in protecting the land, animals, and its people during his years lived there. They hardly ever considered the possibility of losing one another for common good. They thought that they were invincible. When he was told the legends about the bloodsuckers, he thought it was just an old myth passed through the generations to scare the young ones into behaving during the day and getting ready for bed at night. When he learned of their existence, he was shocked. But that didn't stop him. It only pushed him and his comrades to do more and protect the world from their kind or at least their world.

Fortunately other reservations around the world and other cultures that kept true to their roots kept tabs on all the vermin that defied nature. But when he joined the Xmen, he began to see them in a different way. Bella helped of course to alter his point of view but the Professor really made him reconsider. He felt now that they didn't deserve such a harsh name. That they were unfortunately caught up in their own battle and was there at the wrong place at the wrong time. He still however remained "anti-vampire". No matter how good they were or claimed to be their history speaks for themselves loud and clear. Especially all the damage they caused back home when they caught up with the Voltri.

Once he explained everything to the professor who surprisingly knew about that side of life. He knew the Voltri were a menacing group. The professor pulled some strings when he realized that they were a threat to humanity and thus they disappeared mysteriously about three months later. His kin said they got word that they were destroyed and the professor's good friend Saya who was also a bloodsucker took over and she is doing a damn good job at keep the parasites in check and eliminating those that fell out of line. Of course the professor didn't want that approach but you get what you ask for. Saya was the only one out of the bunch he could stand and that his kin genuinely liked. She wasn't weird at all. She looked normal. She explained to the Xmen that it had taken 5 hours in a tanning booth. She fed from the American Blood Bank Alliance. She would get the same kick as if feeding off people because before they draw the blood they tap your artery and veins in you arms. It also helped that many people were still wheezy about giving blood. So their heart rate increases during the withdrawal. Saya visited once a year to his land to check on the Cullens. She loved them but still had to treat them like everyone else and she would examine their way of life before she moved on to the next group in the hills of Alaska.

This showed him that they at least were trying to redeem themselves. Their line is dying out. The professor says that in the next year or so, they will no longer possess the power to alter the human genome and create more vampire spawns. This is because of the mutation gene that each human possesses. Everyone has the carrier now in this age of mutation. This gene alters and is a defense mechanism against outside forces. It's so powerful now that it is actually embedded in the mitochondria of the human cell. What is so interesting is that you get your mitochondria from your mother but the mutation gene is passed from the father. They are still researching how and when the gene embeds itself in the cell before the fetus is formed.

All the vampires realize this and they surprisingly agree that it is for the best that they end the tyranny that plagues the world. Saya set rules that they must mate within the same species and resist interference in the lives of humans. If they were to break her rules dire consequences will be taken. They are forced to find mates within their own realm which isn't hard to do since there is equal amounts of vampires in the world of both male and female. Saya made this possible after she got rid of the riff raff. And if you didn't have one she helped you find your soul mate.

But, that still didn't explain Bella's case. How come she was able to be turned? She shouldn't have been if what the professor said is true. But, the professor told him later that the person willing to be changed must not have any of the mutation cells or a highly low count for such a feat to be performed. After hearing this Jacob went back to see her one time to find out for himself. He sniffed her from a distance to find out that the professor is right. He could not smell any mutation cells on her at all. Even if he did sense it, it wouldn't help any because by life standards, she was dead. A walking corpse. Bella was just weird all the way around. So he stayed at the institute.

He learned to further control his urges and check himself when he was upset. He had managed to keep his cool and boyish ways. He and Gambit got along real well when it came to humor. Then Chantel came a long and she just turned his world around. She was there for him and she was always around at the right time when he needed help. She didn't even shy away like others did due to his size and build. He thought she would when he told her about Bella and Edward but, she stayed true and strong for him.

Jacob and Edwards relationship was a commodity of the friendship he thought he had with Bella. But when she found out that he imprinted on her child Renesmme, she flipped. I couldn't control it! It wasn't my fault that of all people it had to be near them! He could have just committed suicide but the professor helped with that too. He trained Jacob's mind and body to resist the pull and to create mind barriers. Soon, there wasn't a pull at all. If he focused on her he could feel it pulsing but it isn't as strong as it use to be. He still visits and every now and then, he would let Renesmee pull his hair and ride on his back. She was getting kinda big now. She slowed down in her aging though. Now she looks every bit of eight to ten years old. He found that creepy at how little she was, she had the brain of a teenager. But he loves her just the same.

Chantel thank god was filling up that void he had in his heart from where Bella use to be. He didn't love Bella, but he liked her. He knew that in a way, she did use him to fill up the space Edward left after his "departure." He vowed he would never ever, do that to anyone he cared for because he knew how damaging that could be. But, he never threw that in her face. Besides, he has someone else on the brain that does more for him then Bella ever did.

**Chantels POV**

After the conversation she had with Mariah she left her to find Jacob and thank him for being there for her friend with her in the infirmary.

She looked around to find him nowhere in sight. She checked his room to find it empty. She checked the kitchen. Empty. She checked outside near the pool to find that empty. Some students were still walking around inside and she asked them did they see her friend and she received the same answer. Chantel was starting to panic. This wasn't like Jacob to be missing and not tell anyone especially her where.

She decided to check the board first. Nothing. She went the some Xmen members and asked did they know where he was but she received the same answer. When they asked her why she of course covered and made an excuse that he went to the bathroom or something. If he went for a joy ride then that's fine but it wasn't like him to leave and tell no one! She tried Scott this time.

She looked around for him and she was told he was in the study. She went in there to find him propped up in a chair with his foot on the table. Logan, Kurt, and Bobby were also laid around the area. Logan with his beer, Kurt hanging upside down on the chandelier with his tail, and bobby applauding at the screen like the true jock he is. She peeked to see that the T.V. was on. The T.V. in that room was meant for analyzing video footage. Instead it was being used to watch last year's recap of the college football playoffs on ESPN. They turned to look at their guest and then when they realized who it was they turned back around to watch the screen.

"Good evening to you guys too!" Chantel said sarcastically.

"Well if you want to watch pull up a chair." Logan suggested as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Nah! I'm good." Chantel responded.

"Suit yourself." Logan said as he chugged down the last of his beer.

"I came to ask you guys have you seen Jacob?"

"Oooooooo!!! Chantel's worried about her future boyfriend." Bobby accused.

"Shut up! Have you seen him or not?" Chantel asked her patience running thin.

"I'm just joking and no I haven't" Bobby stated as he returned his attention back on the screen.

"Logan?"

"No doll. But when you find him tell him he's missing a great game." Logan said.

"Hey Scott?"

"Yeah yeah, he told me he was going to the lake outside near the forest behind the institute.

"Thanks!" She said as she made her leave. "Oh and one more thing she pointed her finger at Bobby's butt and she shot out energy beams. He shot out his chair as he tried to cool off his butt. Everyone laughed watching him attempt to stop the burn."That's for your earlier comment, smart ass!"

With that she left to go search for Jacob Black.

**At the lake…**..

Jacob still sat there deep in thought. He had made himself comfortable and had taken off his shoes and shirt. He sat there on the rock in front of the lake with nothing but his shadow and reflection to bear witness to his inner pondering. The new moon was high tonight in its full glory bathing him in its glow. He was still thinking. His thoughts have now moved on to think about Chantel full force now. He thought about how close he was of falling from his high totem today.

That's a major part of the reason he freaked out so much when Mariah got hurt. Mariah was a great friend and was like family now. Call him selfish but he felt threatened when she got hurt. He saw that as a chance for Chantel to leave the institute, thus leaving him. He also saw that as a threat to his pack and a threat to his inner alpha male. It had took him all his training and practicing to get it together. Everything he worked and received was in danger because of stupid mistakes others made. He never felt so vulnerable in his life and he wasn't there it stop it. Just thinking about it made Jacob visibly quake. Once he calmed down again he was able to focus. He realized that he loved his lifestyle now and his family and friends both old and new. Most importantly how life could be taken in just an instant.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had a visitor. Chantel stood there in the clearing watching Jacob. She watched as he looked so primal at that moment. He was sitting on a large stone right above the edge of the lake. The moonlight glistened on his long hair as it cascaded like the blanket of night down his naturally tanned body. His muscles were flexing along with his breathing as he gently inhaled and exhaled as he leaned back on his arms tilting his head back. His worn torn ripped at the knee jeans were slightly hanging off of his as he continued to stare at the moon. Its light bathing him and making the tiniest drops of perspiration glisten on his body. The whole scene gave him this ethereal appeal. The mist had settled upon his skin and you could see he had this light sheen on him.

Chantel came closer to him. She didn't want to disturb him but, she did want to erase the worry lines he now had created along his forehead. She stepped forward again, the grass crunching under her feet. He heard this because he looked up to meet chocolate brown eyes. All he could do was stare. Now he knew how a deer felt when it was caught in headlights. The person that he was thinking about so much and had so much fear of losing, was standing right there in front of him. She stood there with slanted eyes staring at him with the same amount of strength he was at her.

Her hair was down and she stood in a silver baby doll dress with black leggings and silver tennis shoes causing her to stand out strikingly against the forest own spindle dark greens and deep rich browns. She looked almost fairy like. The moon played a different effect on Chantel. He noticed the slight poof in her hair due to the condensation of the water. Her brown skin looked shiny and smooth which brought out the softness of her features. She had one balled held close to her heart and the other dangled by her side. She stepped closer to finally she was able to start walking again. She managed to get near the rock and she was going to seat herself till she felt a strong pair of arms grasp her by the waist and pick her up. She then was placed on the rock where she now sat next to Jacob.

Both sat there in comfortable silence each trying to gather their thoughts before speaking. They both opened their mouths at the same time but then closed them once they realized that the other was going to say something.

"You go first." Jacob insisted.

"Ok…" Chantel said as she blew. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me and my friend. That was… really nice of you"

"No prob. Mariah is cool peoples. I'm sure she would have done the same for us."

"Yeah… " Both grew silent again for a little bit.

"Ok, now what did you want to ask?" Chantel pressed.

"Ohhhh……I was wondering….is all" Jacob said.

"Yeah……"

"That… that.." Jacob wanted to ask her to be his. But he couldn't say it. What if she turned him down. What if she laughed at him or worse told everybody after she rejected him. He didn't think he could take much more rejection. So he got cold feet. He blew and responded in a whisper.

"Nevermind"

"No what is it Jacob!" Chantel demanded.

"It's nothing trust me." Jacob said as he turned away.

"Stop Jacob!" Chantel stated firmly. She stood up on the rock as if to physically stand her ground. Chantel knew Mariah was right. She needed to stop Jacob from doing this to himself. She waited for him to turn to her but he never did face her. So, she continued. "You do this all the time. Stop it! I can't help you if you never ask. So we are going to try this again. What is it that you want Jacob Black?"

"What?" Jacob said as he turned around to face her. This time looking at her like she was asking him to something forbidden to his world. To bear his soul.

"What is it that you want to say Jacob Black?" Chantel said as she put her hands on her hips and bent down a little.

"What I want? What I want?" Jacob looked as if he just snapped. He stood up toe to toe with Chantel and let his soul be free.

"I want to wake up in the morning and not have to wonder constantly about losing a friend to someone else. I want to be able to be me the animalistic wolf I may be without having to be worried of scarring everyone away that looks at me. I want you to know that we may have known each other for a yaer but I grew fond of you Chantel Zenani! I can't tell you enough how pretty I think you are or how nice you look today because I will always be afraid of that one percent that could destroy everything like it already has."

Normally if this was said to any girl, they would have swooned and sighed at these words. But this is Chantel who isn't your average preppy girl.

"Excuse me!" Chantel stepped closer than imaginable. "But, I'm not Bella! I'm not going anywhere you dick! I'm still here last time I checked. Even if something were to happen, I could never sever all ties with you Jacob. Another thing is that you are an Xmen and a good friend here to everyone at the institute. Nobody here wants you to change Jacob or be unhappy. Jacob you are strong and powerful during battle. When I watch you fight, that is when I think I'm seeing the real Jacob. You are fierce and protective. No one wants you to change yourself from that. We are stuck with you for life so get over it. I'm glad that you came out and said it already. Nearly the whole school knows you do." Chantel shouted in exasperation as she sat back down. She still looked at him like the true warrior she is. Unafraid.

Jacob stood there with the air just sucked from his body. He was really at a lack of words. Jacob realized what Chantel said was right. He sat down right in front of her. He felt a little ashamed about his fears but even more invigorated that majority of them were squashed except for one.

"Chantel" he started as he slid his hand from his scalp through his mane. "I have had many things I wish to tell you. I can't th…"

"Well then start here and now."Chantel interrupted." At the beginning of it all. Tell me everything Jacob. Don't mistake me as weak ever again. I'm a big girl to handle the truth and before I met you I went through my own crap. Tomorrow is Sunday. I have nothing to do. So tell me what bothers you and I shall tell you mine." Chantel stated as she sat up and gave him her undivided attention.

"Okay!" Jacob whispered. "Well as you know it all started in the town Forks…. "

Those 3 hours they sat out there bearing it out to each other. Jacob told her everything. They covered every topic including vampires, werewolves, family history, fears, likes, experiences and Bella. Finally they were done or at least felt good that they told each other. Chantel really wanted to go to Forks now. Just so she can see what he saw. Jacob begged her never to tell a soul and Chantel promised on god's green earth she would never tell without his permission. He had his body sprawled out on the rock now, and Chantel had her head rested on his chest with his chin rested on the crown of her head. They both looked at the water dwelling in the peace they both shared.

"Chantel?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to know this last bit before tonight ends."

"What's that?" Chantel asked as she sat up and leaned on his pecks. She once again looked at him with that soul searching look.

"I can't say probably what you want to hear right now. But what I do know and can say is that I really do care for you. I don't ever want to see you taken from me or stop talking to me. That would be… horrible. I can't say I love you right now because I'm not sure I'm ready to reach that moment yet. But if you will allow me to be with you then I'm sure you won't be disappointed!" Jacob said as he looked at her with full concentration. His muscles twitched again in nervousness.

Chantel could read him like no other. She smiled this huge smile before bending down and stating, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jacob's face lit up like the Mayan temple during the summer solstice. He kissed her full on the lips in one quick moment. He put as much of himself in that one kiss as possible. He let go and he jumped up and howled a sound of triumph and victory. This of course surprised the shit out of Chantel but she loved it once she got over the shock. She touched her lips which were starting to swell a little form the pressure. She sighed as the smile came and touched her eyes as she watched Jacob. He wanted to run and let the wild know that he was courting this female with another howl. So he ran around the lake and did just that. Chantel just watched and laughed half giddy and half confused. You would have thought they found the cure for aids the way he was going about it.

He came back, reached for her face and kissed her again this time more slowly and securely now. She was able to acknowledge it this time and respond as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chantel smelled of strawberries and chocolate. He inhaled deeply to burn her smell into his senses like a permanent tattoo. He finally was able to touch her which was something 3 hours ago he would have never thought possible. Her skin was just as soft as he thought it would. Al those times he was fortunate to feel her skin he always got goose bumps. He loved her hair which just slid through his fingers like ink.

Chantel was in pure bliss as she was caught up with the wolf. He was truly every bit as strong and possessive like she knew he would be but never had the opportunity to express it. She was locked with him and she simmered in his pine woodsy earth smell. He was gentle after a while once he realized she was real and not going to run from him. They finally broke apart to get air. Their breaths came in huge gasps. He had lain down in his spot again where he once was. Chantel lay down upon his chest again. She felt like a true athlete after you had just claimed gold. Then she remembered something.

"So Jacob, you think I'm pretty?"

* * *

**Yay!** Now Review!!


	10. Chapter 10: Gamble

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 10 Gamble**

**Back at the Mansion…**

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

"Hehehe yeah….."

Tick tock. Tick tock.

"Giggles"

"Sigh"

Remy sat in the kitchen trying to eat in piece but it seemed that the weather goddess and know it all wouldn't allow him to eat his meal in peace. Well this greasy concoction they called food. He tasted all kinds of delectable's around the world and yet he is now being subjected to the cruelty of the heart attack on a bun known as fast food. He opened his mouth to finish his fries when heard the giggling again.

"Well if Remy knew he waz so popular dis evenin, he would at least dressed up fo' da occasion?!" Remy stated as he looked over at the two. Storm was leaning against the sink on her elbows as Jean sat on the counter eyeing him. That just looked at him with stupid grins on their faces.

"Remy, is there something you want to tell your old good friend?" Storm asked.

Remy just eyed the two. He knew their game and he wasn't baiting. Storm had been his friend since he was a teen in the Thieves' Guild. She was his oldest friend here at the institute which meant that she could read him better than anyone else.

"Well there has been one thing dat's been bothering dis here Cajun." He got up and threw a way his trash. He made his way to Storm and leaned next to her with his arm bent on her shoulder.

"I didn' want to say anything but, if you insist. That omelet you made yesterday needed some serious voodoo. It was really dry." He said as he looked really sincere and innocent. Jean just laughed and her voiced echoed in the room.

"Your humor is taxing Mr. Lebeau." Storm said as she just eyed him warily and then settled on a glare. She did not find his comment amusing at all. She thought her cooking was great and no one else complained. "Idiot, don't try to get out of this conversation. What's going on with you and Mariah?"

"Why do yo'll find my personal business, attractive mon ami's?" Gambit said as her walked to the table and pulled out a chair. He leaned in it and rested his feet on the small island.

"Well Remy we only have your best interest at heart. Every since you know…." Jean trailed off. "Well let's just say you reverted back to the Remy we met a long time ago."

"Yo' tread o' dangerous'waters chere." Gambit warned his eyes getting a little bit darker.

"Look Remy, we just want you to know that we are here for you. Mariah is something special and she's family now so be careful getting your feet wet. Sometimes you need to test the water first before causing ripples understand?" asked Storm. Jean just looked at the two lost at the conversation. Apparently someone knew more than they were letting on.

Remy blew out a sigh. Sometimes Storm just knew him too well for her own good. "Oui, Stormy." he said as he sat his chair right and made his way towards the exit.

"But how was the kiss? Are you two dating?" Jean asked trying to catch him before he got away completely.

He stepped back and smiled his charming grin and replied, "Well I neva' kiss and tell Madame. An' two we shall see wha' da future brings, no." He waved and walked away making a trail to the porch to smoke. He pulled out his cigarette and right when he passed the door to the living room, he saw the T.V. on with a weird sight on the sofa. Mariah had her body draped on the couch, upside down. Her head was barely touching the floor with her long hair spilt across the floor in tangles. Her legs were bent over the back of the sofa dangling and kicking. He looked on the floor to see her syringe wrap lying on the floor. She seemed upset as she looked at the T.V. in disdain. The remote was held in her hand flipping madly from channel to channel.

"Stupid T.V! You are so boring!" He watched in hysteretic as she sat up with her back to him and threw the remote on the other sofa. Soon as it landed it had the misfortune of bouncing on toward the floor and landing on the off button.

"Ugh!!!!!!" Mariah said frustrated.

"Well now, yo' shouldn' be takin yor' frustration out on da remote gal." Remy said as he put his ciggerette back in his jacket pocket. Mariah turned sharply at his voice. Once she saw her visitor her eyes glared.

"YOU!!!" Mariah said darkly.

"Oui! Meeeeee!!!" He said as he made his way over to her and sat down beside her.

"What do you want? I'm behaving!" Remy then looked back at the remote that was on the floor. Mariah followed his gaze and then added, "somewhat!"

"I see! Remy jus' passed by t' see you 'behaving'." Remy stated with a smirk.

"I wish I could just wipe that smirk right off your face!" Mariah said as she decided to take the low road and be rude.

Remy looked her with a wider smirk then before."Yo' can try chere! Jus' lean in an see what ole Remy will give you? "

Mariah just scooted farther from him and put a pillow between them as a physical barrier.

"Hahahaha Chere! What's da matter? Cat got yo' tongue? " Remy asked as he laughed.

"No!" Next thing you know that pillow was thrown in his face. "That's for telling me what to do back in that horrid room."

Remy looked surprised at first but he quickly gained his ground. "Yo' ar' one tuff cookie, you kno' dat?"

"Thanks! It pays to be you know." Mariah said as she sat in indian style in front of him. Her posture straightening.

"Howz your injuries?" Gambit asked as he looked at her bare legs and arms. He saw some redness but it wasn't swollen like before.

"Not so bad matter of fact." She untangled herself. My back hurts a little and I'm still sore walking but at least I can stand a minute or two before falling." She let her legs dangle off the couch. Remy noticed she was so small her feet couldn't reach the floor when she set herself right on the couch. There was a definite heavy silence in the air.

"The professor said that I should be fine tomorrow and that I jus suffered from minor injuries." Mariah stated softly. She tried to stifle a yawn as her eyes grew droopy.

"Well I would lik' t' hope so petite. Yo' were' a real sometin' in da danger room." Gambit said as he stood up and stretched. He watched as her eyes started to close.

Remy smirked and said, "But, I see ole Gambit must have wore yo' ou' taday!"

She was too through to respond.

_"I know what you're t'inkin', ma petite. Dat Gambit...still de suave one, no?" _Remy bent down to pick her up but she pushed and said, "Turn around!"

Highly confused he just looked at her with wide dark eyes. "Mitte?"

"Turn around si'l vous plait!"

Remy smirked at her and bent back up. She had this sleepy look on her face as she smiled up at him. For the first time he heard Mariah use French. It would have been better if she could say it in a Cajun manner. For this he rewarded her and he turned around. He heard the sound of the the sofa spring creek. He then felt two arms encircle his neck. Before he knew it, Mariah had jumped on his pack and was now attach to him via piggy back.

"I was goin' t' use da traditional method an' pick yo' up earlier."

"I know but once you are a friend of mine, you must piggy back me. So you my friend have just been deemed official piggy backer." Mariah stated as she tried to scoot up.

"Mariah, yo' are so lucky yo' are tiny. Otherwise, I would let go." Remy said as he made his way toward the elevator. "What flo'?" Remy asked.

She just raised three fingers in his face. The elevator opened up and they got on. He pressed three and waited till the doors closed. He pushed her higher on his back because her hands were starting to grow slack. Mariah secretly enjoyed her piggy back. She was really high off the ground. She was able to see Remy's hair up close. It was like long blades of auburn grass that had turned this way and that. She noticed as she looked at his face sideways that he had few strays dangling in his face.

Soon the elevator reached their stop. "Where t' now?"

"307."

He made his way to her room. He turned the knob and opened the door. He cut on the lights to have his eyes widen at her room décor. The walls were a rich taupe color. Her ceiling spawned a canopy of white and light green sheer fabric that engulfed her bed mattress. On her bed lied piles of light green, emerald, white and black pillows. Some had gold and white embroidery on them as if they were imported from India. The comforter was pure white with Japanese writing for love peace and happiness written in tiny patterns in black, gold, and lime green. He made his way over to her bed and pulled back the gossamer curtains with his hands. He leaned down and reached for her. She followed and allowed him to settle her down. He backed up as she got comfortable under her sheets. He looked around the room at her other contents the scent of French vanilla hit him full in the face. He could tell she was a big fan of it because when she first came here it was noticeable on her scent. In the corner near the window was a round white bubble chair. In the other corner was a Japanese style changing divider with the scenery of a gull flying across a quiet pond near some kind of temple. Its greens, blacks, and splash of orange bringing the room together.

Now Remy was by no means an interior decorator and just liked to throw things around and worry about it later. He could tell she was very clean about the looks of everything. Her dresser was neat as a pin and had photos, trophies, and other personal items along its length. He saw one that caught his eye which was a crown that sat on a white pillow. Next to it was a picture of her and Chantel together in a hug.(I have this!) He picked it up and was intrigued. She had on a big blue turquoise ball gown that looked like it had tiny crystals on the bodice and scattered around the rest of the dress. He could tell she was younger by the look at their faces. He sat it down and continued to survey the room. He thought Mariah's room would be wild and flamboyant but it was calming yet captivating in a way.

"Thanks Remy." He looked back at her to find her sitting up looking at him.

"Tis nutin'. N since when did yo' get thankful?" Remy said as he walked to her window and opened it.

"Well then I take it back!" Mariah stated as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Hehehe don get upset ma ami." He stated as he searched his pockets for the cigarette he had earlier. He popped it on the side of his mouth as he began to look for a lighter. He searched and didn't feel one. She watched him take off his jacket and searched and still to no avail. He had on a red tank and beige pants. He laid his jacket on her chair and searched his pants pockets.

"Ug….Come here." He looked at her sideways before he made his way to her. She took his cigarette from his mouth and she held it to her other hand. She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared right above her fingertips. She held the cigarette to the flame watching as it caught on to the flame. "I'm not upset, its just why waste my time on apologizing if it's not welcomed properly."

Remy watched in fascination as she closed the hand with the flame and she held the cancerous stick back to him. He took it and nodded at her. He then stuck it in his mouth and went towards the open window. He puffed out the air toward the window he stood at. He turned to her and regarded her for a minute. She was now positioned forward leaning on her arms. She looked back at him and raised a manicured brow.

"Girl yo' are truly differen'." Remy said as he drew from the stick.

"Why is that Mr. Lebeau?" She asked as she gave him a glare.

He laughed before he took the cigarette out his mouth and he taped it on her window cell and tossed it into her trash bin she had by her dresser. He walked over to her and sat down causing the bed to creek and dip down a little. "Well it seems to everyone else, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon." He smirked as she fixed him with a look that read, 'I know this already, so…what's your point?' "But, I believ' yo' can do mor' mademoiselle." Remy said as he looked at her with mischievous eyes.

She stared back at him with a glare. "I could care less what people have to think. If I did I highly believe I wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh I believ' yo'. Dat I kno' iz true. But yo' don't like t' acknowledge utter things. Yo've been here almost a year now. Everyone pretty much kno's yo'r way of doin things." He said as he moved closer.

"Well good. There shouldn't be a problem then. Know your limits and know what you can and cannot have. That last bit goes to you especially Remy Lebeau." Mariah stated still holding her ground. She didn't move and she refused to be chicken because of his charm and game tactics.

"Well than allo' me t' introduce myself in another manner because I believ' you still don't get it." Remy said this time moving closer till he was almost touching her lips.

"And what is that Mr. Lebeau?" Mariah whispered as she suddenly got caught up in his scent and proximity of their position.

He blew so that she felt closeness of his mouth to hers before answering. "Da name is Gambit madame to my enemies, employers, and victims." He then kissed her full on the lips before pulling back and moving towards her ear. "I'm a t'ief when all else fails... an' right now gal, all else failed." He pulled back to see that his words affected her immediately. She looked at him caught between and daze and anger. He stood and walked toward the door.

"So what are you gonna steal, Gambit?" She questioned as she regained her common sense.

He stopped and looked at her. "I'm gonna' steal somethin' dats so protected dat it jus' maybe t' most protected thing I hav' e'va persued."

"Which is…." She asked anticipating some kind of smart remark or something but Gambit didn't bait.

"Well it's no fun if I tell yo' Mariah. Jus kno' dat I'm da best t'ief dis side of da west'rn world. An' I neva lost a gamble." He said and he walked off closing the door behind him.

The scene of what just occurred past over her membrane. It replayed over and over and each time she cringed as she realized that she just once again let it happen. All she could do was clap her hands as she cut off the sound responsive light and she layed down to hopefully get some rest except that's not what the night had in mind.

* * *

**Keep Reading and Review** Plz!!


	11. Chapter 11: Mission

**Chapter 11 Mission**

Mariah was in deep slumber when she felt her body being yanked back and forward. She tried desperately to fight off whoever it was but they just wouldn't give it up.

"Mariah come on it's an emergency! Lets go!!!!!"

She pushed again but was shaken roughly. She finally decided to entertain whoever this was in her presence. She stretched and sat up trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "What, what, WHAT?!!!"

Chantel was suited up in this yellow and black suit. Her top was like yellow leather that stopped at her midsection to reveal her stomach. She had on some black tight leather shorts that stopped mid thigh. Her top had black lining that outlined where the outfit cut off. The x symbol visible on her shirt at the top right corner.

"Wake up girl! We got a mission." Chantel said hastily. "Here get dressed." She handed her a dark bundle with some shoes. "Hurry up too! We need to run to the base for a briefing." Chantel left and ran in her room. Mariah shot up once she stopped herself from sitting there and staring blankly at her feet.

Chantel walked back in the room to see a fully dressed Mariah. Chantel just looked at her smiled and said, "You look great, now let's go!" They both darted down the hall trying to be silent as they didn't want to wake up the other sleeping students. They took the stairs and soon they made down to the sub layer of the mansion. Chantel grabbed her yellow knee high boots off the rack she sat them on a while ago. As they paced she simultaneously put them on. They could here talking the closer they got to the meeting room. Everyone was seated or standing seeming to just found a spot in the room. They both walked just in time to hear the just of it.

"So professor, Mystique was seen where just a few minutes ago?" Scott asked.

"Outside China town in the city. She broke in the home and kidnapped 58 year old mister Markus Chang. Apparently his wife claims that the 'blue woman' was yelling and demanding to know the whereabouts of the amulet known as moon blood. The very same amulet that was recovered at the excavation site years ago. Mr. Chang claimed he didn't know what the lady was talking about saying that he hasn't seen or heard of that in years. She of course didn't take kindly to his words and fled the area with him and her crew. " The professor explained.

"Why would she go after him? What is his ties to all this?" Jacob asked as he sat in full battle gear. His red pants seemed loser and baggy on him. Unlike everyone else he didn't have on a shirt so his muscles were there shining under the fluorescent lights.

"He is one of the men that worked on the excavation that Pyro dug up information about in Egypt. " The professor said.

"Coincidence, I tink non'" Gambit said as he evaluated the information.

"My sentiments exactly!" The professor showed them a map of the area of the holding house of the brotherhood. "I picked up his location from Cerebro. He is being held at the docks near the bay. Xmen! First and foremost is the safety of Mr. Chang. Protect him without any tragedies."

"So we basically get in, save Mr. Chang, and get out." Mariah asked as everyone turned around to see her standing near the entrance leaning on Chantel's shoulder.

Everyone just looked at her. Some were not expecting her to show up especially, because of the whole ordeal earlier. They thought that she would be exhausted. But there she was standing in her new Xmen uniform.

"Nice uniform Riah!" Jean stated with a smile. She was thrilled to see Mariah in the room with them. She felt as if Mariah was just another extension to the Xmen family. What was even more thrilling was looking over at Remy's face. She watched his beady eyes investigating Mariah in her new attire. Remy sat back and looked at the mistress of teasing herself. Mariah stood in an almost full black leather body suit. The top was heart shaped and strapless. He traced the outside following as it dipped between the forbidden valley. His eyes traveled downward as he saw how the material stuck to her figure but smoothed it out at the same time. The top connected to the lower portion which ended at her knees. Her calves were muscular and toned which pulled it off. She had on a pair of leather black boots that had the cuff folded showing the inner red lining. Her hands were covered with black gloves that cut off at the wrist and showed the tips of her fingers. Half of her hair was down while the other half was up in a high loose ponytail. A few stray strands had escaped and know adorned her face. And completing the look was her cut off jacket that stopped at the top of her stomach yet covered her shoulders. When you connected it there was a giant X present. And in each v of the X was an element symbol.

Jean sat and watched completely tuning out the professor as he spoke. She looked at Remy watching as a twitch of his mouth curved up into a small grin. She then turned her gaze to look around the room at everyone. She saw how she wasn't the only one to notice Remy's reaction. Two others seemed to take interest as well. Storm looked at Jean and smiled a big wide dazzling smile. She saw one however that looked as if she could cut somebody. Rogue looked completely disgusted as she looked at Remy as he looked at Mariah.

Rogue on inside wanted to throw a chair. She sat and saw how Remy looked at Mariah like she was his favorite meal which was traditional, authentic Louisiana Gumbo. She watched disgusted as he looked at her out the corner of his ruby eyes. Her fist tightened as she saw him pull out his playing cards and he began shuffling. That was a bad sign when it came to that thief. 'OH No!' Rogue thought as she saw him turn his gaze back to the professor his hands now shuffling faster. 'What are you up to, Remy?' She didn't get to much time to dwell on it since she heard the professor give out specific orders to everyone.

"Gambit I want you to scout the area first to make sure no traps of any kind are made round the perimeter. I also would like you to use your expertise to find out a quick entry and exit route so that Mr. Chang can be evacuated safely without injury."

"Effectivement" Gambit said. (Agreed)

"Jacob, Rogue, Wolverine, and Cyclops, I want you to distract anyone around the area that seems to be a threat. Knowing Mystique she will have backup with her."

The men just nodded.

"Jean I want you to locate the room Mr. Chang is in and pilot the X jet. I want it ready and in the air the minute he steps foot on the pad."

"Got it." Jean stated.

"Storm, provide cover for the time while in flight and the minute you find Mr. Chang. Psyfire and Mariah I want you to take the path quickest to Mr. Chang. Get him and get out immediately."

"Agreed!" They all stated.

"Mariah, Mr. Chang maybe upset so try to reason with him and explain what is happening. He may be frightened so try to reason with him."

"Okay, Professor." Mariah stated as she stood straight and put a hand on her foot.

"Get going Xmen. The sooner we get him back to safety the better."

The whole group got up and hastily made their way to the Xjet.

Each member was caught up in their own thoughts on how to secure their job on the mission or personal matters. They all boarded the Jet and prepared to lift. Chantel sat down Jacob in her seat whereas Mariah just looked around for an empty spot. She decided to sit down near the back where the window is. She sat down and buckled her seatbelt. She looked up to see everyone's sitting arrangements. Scott and Jean sat in the front near the controls. Storm was sitting next to Gambit in the front. Rogue sat next to Logan, who sat cross from Chantel and Jacob. Everyone else was seated and now they were ready for takeoff.

"Prepare for launch people." Jean said as she switched on some knobs and pulled back the planes controls. Soon the jet was backing up out of parking. She pulled it out on the run way. "Dismounting in 5…4…3…2…1." The jets rocket boosters roared with power as they steadily started to go toward the entrance.

Everyone leaned back and prepared for the lift as the plane began to rise off the strip. Soon it appeared from the side of a waterfall and they were airborne. Everyone loosened up after the jet was situated in the air avoiding the air traffic.

"Okay team! We know our plan. Let's prepare to do this." Scott said as he turned his chair around to face the others. He looked back at Mariah who was sitting by herself and looking out the window. He unbuckled his seat belt and he went back to join her.

"Hey kiddo! You ready?" Scott asked as he saw her look back at him.

"Yeah! I'm just thinking about getting in and out. What's it gonna be like."She stated.

Scott just looked ahead to see some of the members looking back at them wandering what was going on."Well just don't sweat it and do the right thing. Protect before fighting and always look at the variables. I believe you will do just great Mar……" He stopped something just dawned on him.

"What is it?" Mariah asked concerned.

Scott smiled and looked up at everyone."Hey everybody. We didn't get a chance to name our new recruit." Everyone turned in their seats to look back. Some people laughed and others gave a big smile.

"How about Atmos!" Jean said as she concentrated on flying the jet.

"That's lame!" Jacob said. He turned to Chantel. "I think it should be great. What do you think Chantel?" He asked her.

""I don't know. I'm sure Mariah, you want something fabulous right?" Chantel said as she looked over at her friend.

"El Duh! Of course! Give me something good. But I want it to be based on me as a whole."

"I have two that I think will fit you perfectly." Storm said. Everyone turned to her waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Diva or Elementis?" Storm suggested.

"Well Mariah what do you think?" Scott asked her.

"I like them both! How about you guys call me what you feel comfortable with and if it sticks well I will keep it." Mariah answered.

"Okay then Diva!" Chantel said. "You are so conceited! I think it fits you perfectly."

"Hahaha! Thanks. I like to hear it said in a dark tone. You see how it has so much potential when you say it this way" Mariah said as she cleared her throat. "Diva"

Everyone just laughed and practiced saying the two. They were joking and laughing when the scenery changed.

"Look alive people. I'm going to land away from the area so that we don't get caught. Everyone buckle up. We are now descending." Jean commanded.

The plane lowered slowly behind a small forest. They all prepared for the landing. Once the plane was loaded they each mentally prepared themselves before they stepped off the aircraft. The night air was warm and they heard the sounds of pelicans and the waves hitting the docks. The scent of seasalt and fresh fish cloaked the air.

"Come on Xmen! We have some walking to do." Scott commanded.

Soon everyone was in tow walking toward the docks. The moonlight shined brightly throught the trees of the night illuminating the dirt path. They all hid behind some trees when they came up close to their destination. But they didn't see anything.

"Wolverine, can you sense how many of them we have to worry about?" Rogue asked.

Wolverine sniffed the air and replied, "Roughly four maybe five. The brotherhood it smells like." 'Skint' His claws came out after smelling the threat. "Sabertooth." He said menacingly.

They all still peaked from behind their waiting area. "Ok Xmen! Gambit you're up." Scott said.

"Here I go!" He said as jumped up in a tree and grabbed a back branch which launched him over to some giant crates they watched as he went and disappeared.

They were peaking when they felt a powerful gust of wind, leaves, and mist past their position. It went by so fast that they didn't even get time to really acknowledge the abnormality in it before Rogue was hit back into a tree.

"Well hey guys, sorry I wasn't here earlier to greet you. Where are my manners?" The boys said in a quick matter as he raised his hands in the air.

"Grrrrr. Quicksilver." Wolverine said as he crouched ready to pounce.

"That's my name don't where it out!" He said in a cocky tone and in a flash he was standing right behind them. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" He asked as he moved again.

"Quicksilver! I see we have company!" A boy said who was dressed in a brown suit. "Let's rock!" He said as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and the ground started to shake.

Next thing you know they all scattered. Psyfire flew and right when Mariah was going into the air a large hand grabbed her ankles and put her in a death hold around her middle. She looked up to see the same fat man from the danger room session. She tried to wiggle her way out but he was crushing her.

"Hey cutie! You won't be able to escape the Blobs hold." He said as he began squeezing.

She just gritted her teeth and tried to kick him but it's like his fat absorbed her blows. She was getting ready to fire bend when she saw a red flash from underneath the blobs legs. Next thing you know it exploded and his body went backwards and hers went forward. She flipped and landed on her feet like a agile cat. Gambit came jumping from the crates above her and landed to her side.

"You welcome!" He said in a cocky tone. She looked for Psyfire but didn't see her. "Chere! Take t' da air, it's the quickes' an' safest route. There iz a broken window in da warehouse where he is located. It says C3 on the side."

Mariah just nodded and ran to go look for Psyfire who was on the other side dealing with her own issues. She was going hand to hand with a loud slender female with short blonde hair who announced that she was Boom Boom. Psyfire was whooping her tail too that it wasn't even a fair match. Every time Boom Boom would release her explosives Psyfire just made them explode in her hands. She finally side kicked Boom Boom off the dock into the water causing a huge splash. She went to gain her footing when she felt the ground shake and she turned to see Avalanche shaking the earth underneath her. This caused the wooden dock to crumble and she almost fell in after Boom Boom. Jacob jumped in fully transformed and got to her before she fell in. He sat her down to his side and took on Avalanche head on. Psyfire watched them scrap for a bit before she saw Mariah running toward her. Psyfire focused her mind and called to Jean.

'Jean! Where is our captive?'

'Psyfire go to the third building on you right. He's in the empty warehouse with Mystique. Hurry!'

Psyfire snapped out of her conversation with Jean and ran towards Mariah. "This way!" she said as lifted and flew toward the building. They saw Wolverine duking it out with Sabertooth their battle looked nasty. The blob now was fighting Scott who was getting the best of him since he lacked agility and couldn't keep up. Storm and Rogue seem to have their hands busy with this gothic chick. She looked down right creepy to them. But something wasn't right. When they made it to the top of the warehouse Psyfire and Mariah felt someone grab their shoulders. They turned and got slung right on the opposite side from each other. They looked up at the same time to see Quicksilver smirking at them.

"Sorry ladies but you must have a pass to get in." He said in his annoying tone. Psyfire held her hand out and focused on his body. Quicksilver tried to run and do more damage but found it really difficult.

"What the…?" He asked as he tried to move.

Mariah saw the look on his face as if he was struggling. She jumped up and punched the ground and the cement came up around Quicksilvers legs and encased them.

"Hey, hey! No fair!" He said as he tried to get out.

Psyfire let go of the mental lock and got up. They walked over to him and Mariah kicked the ground causing more cement to rise and encasing his upper body in cement so he really couldn't move.

"Shut him up Mariah so he won't give off our position." Psyfire whispered.

Mariah thought about how she could do it. "Okay but I need you to help too." She stomped her feet causing cement to cover his whole body. "Now use your fingers and create breathing holes for him."

"Okay." She pointed to the rock coffin and touched it around his head area and created small holes for breathing. When that was done, they ran to the window and peaked in to see Mystique saying something to the captive. She seemed really pissed as she got in his face and yelled.

"Where is it?" She yelled in a fury as she grabbed his shirt and tried to jack him out his chair.

The man was really scared. "I don't know for the thousandth time. I was there for research of the burial not for monetary gain." He said in a frightened tone.

Mystique growled out of frustration as she threw him back in his seat. She was getting ready to say something before Psyfire's foot connected with the side of her face. They both went rolling to the other side. Mariah ran to the captive and tried to calm his nerves.

"Wei, ni mei shi ba?" Mariah asked in Mandarin Chinese. (Hey, are you ok?)

"En, wo jue de hai hao." (Yes, I think so.)He said in a hurry.

"Na jiu hao. Wo shi lai bang ni de." (Okay, I'm here to help.)

"Hao." (Okay) Mr. Chang answered as he composed himself. Mariah could tell he felt a little less frightened after realizing that she was no threat and spoke his language.

Mariah helped him stand and looked over at Psyfire and Mystique who was going at it. Psyfire did a kick stand and Mystique blocked it with an arm guard. Psyfire then upper cut her and Mystique flew back some. Then she turned and pulled out two AK47's and aimed one at Psyfire and the other at Mariah.

"So who did the old man get to play this time?" Mystique asked as she looked between the crew.

"Diva!" Mariah said darkly in a hostile tone. She smiled at Psyfire and put her hands on her hips in a casual manner. "You see I was right! The name is just awesome when you say it that way."

Psyfire laughed lightly. "I guess so. But I still stick with my earlier hunch. You are just conceited."

"I see the Xmen had to get back up. Well Diva, who knew I would be that much of a threat!" Mystique said as she sized up Mariah.

"You aren't a threat, just a pain in the ass!" Psyfire said as she ran at Mystique. She fired and Psyfire dodged and jumped behind a crate. She landed and covered her head from the shards of debris ricocheting off the crates. Mariah moved Mr. Chang behind her and stomped her foot just in time to put up a rock barrier. She stomped her feet again to put up another one on the side. She pulled Mr. Chang with her and as they ran more rock barriers rose from the ground. They made a run for a metal carrier that they use to put on trains. They ducked as Mystique let off more rounds of fury. Finally, Mystique ran out for there was a clicking noise. She threw the weapons to the side and ran at Mariah behind the metal fixture. She jumped and transformed in midair into Jacob in his wolf form. Mariah braced herself not knowing what was going on at all. She was freaked out for a minute because she was looking at a direct copy of her good friend. Mystique almost got her jaws into her arm but she was shot down by a red laser. Mystique landed against a crate and turned back into her original form. Mariah stepped forward cautiously to see Psyfire standing with her leg in the air glowing red.

"Get him out of here Diva, Now!" Psyfire commanded as she walked over to Mystique and grabbed her by her head and head butted her. Mystique flew back and Psyfire began to kick her butt.

Mariah quickly ran to the man and grabbed him under his arms and lifted. They flew up towards the glass where they previously snuck in from. She was able to lift him even though he was heavy for her. She only weighed 110. They passed Quicksilver who was still in his barricade.

"Get me out man! I hate small places!" He yelled but it was muffled.

They flew around the fight scene so that they didn't attract any visitors. They were almost to the jet when she saw Sabertooth running at the same speed she was flying. So she tried to increase the vertical distance between them by flying higher. He apparently got hip to what she was doing because he started climbing things. She looked back to see Wolverine right on his hills. She looked forward and weaved so that she could ditch him but luckily Wolverine lunged at him and stabbed him in the back with his sharp claws. There was a terrifying roar that echoed and next thing you know they all could hear police sirens. Mariah saw the Jet up ahead and she landed on the loading pad. They went in to find Jean cutting on the boosters. Mariah walked him over to a chair and she motioned for him to sit down and buckle up.

"Diva, the feds are on the way. Get the team and tell them to move!" Jean said as she began flipping controls and turning on buttons. The Jet started to lift and Mariah quickly went through the emergency door. She flew back to the scene to see everyone still going at each other's throats. She saw Psyfire flying from the warehouse. They met halfway in the sky.

"Psyfire, we gotta round up the others. The cops are coming and the Jet is taking off now. "

Psyfire nodded and flew to get help Wolverine. Mariah went to go help Storm and Rogue. When she landed the gothic girl was doing all kinds of psychic activity. Mariah knew by looking at her performance she had no combative skills at all. Mariah stepped out and rotated her arms and punched toward the chic and flames burst in full blast toward the girls face. The girl was barely able to block it since she was caught off guard. She snapped backwards and looked at her fiercely. She was getting ready to do something when Storm blasted her with a thunderbolt causing the girl to blast further and hit a tree. She slid to the ground and still got up a moment afterward. Rogue took off her glove and was behind her in a flash. Soon the girl slumped down to the floor in a heap.

"We got to get out. The cops are coming and the jet is already in the air waiting." Mariah said.

Rogue and Storm nodded. Wolverine was still fighting before Psyfire picked him up like a sack of potatoes.

"What's the big idea…grrr. Put me down so I can kill the ugly bastard." He demanded as he wiggled.

"Sorry friend, not today!" Storm said as they flew higher toward the jet. Psyfire handed him over to Storm and she flew back down toward the docks to find Jacob.

"Yeah Shug, yah can play with your pin pal lata, but we got ta jet." Rogue stated right behind them headed toward the jet.

Rogue saw Cyclops running in the forest toward where the Jet was last. She flew out and grabbed him under the arms and headed toward the Jet.

Soon the Brotherhood began to scatter themselves realizing the cops were coming.

Psyfire saw Jacob practically mauling Avalanche. He didn't stand a chance against the strength that Jacob possessed. Psyfire almost felt bad for the poor boy. Almost. The problem now was getting him to stop.

"Jacob let's go! Cops are coming" She yelled.

His ears perked up and went in the direction of her voice. He threw Avalanche with his jaws in the water and ran towards Psyfire. She hopped on his back and she tightened her legs to grip him as best she could and lifted. It was a little slow getting up their but it worked. Soon they made it on the jet with Mariah who had lifted Remy by the back of his jacket.

"A romantic moonlight flight through the trees, Chere?" He asked playfully.

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Say another pick up line and I'm gonna drop you." She said as they landed in the door of the Xjet. They went in and the door was shut tight behind them. Gambit sat in his spot earlier and Mariah went to check on Mr. Chang.

"Storm give us some cover so I can get us out of view." Jean commanded as the jet started to pick up speed towards home.

"I'm on it." She said. Her eyes grew misty white and soon they were engulfed in a combination of heavy fog and cloud coverage.

"Everyone here?" Scott asked as he looked around the Jet to see everyone accounted for and their guest being spoken to in the back by Mariah. He couldn't understand a lick of what was being said since they were both speaking Mandarin Chinese fluently.

"Are there any injuries?" Chantel asked. Everybody just responded that they were ok or grumbled a complaint about how tired they were. Chantel looked back at Mariah. "See my CAN license did come in handy after all loser."

Mariah just licked her tongue. "No one cares Chantel!" she said in a snotty tone. Then she noticed Jacob was missing. She looked around and didn't see him. She looked back at Chantel and mouthed. "Where is Jacob?"

She laughed a little and had a peach hue on her cheek bones. She looked around and did the Incredible Hulk scene where his shirt ripped off due to his transformation.

At first Mariah didn't understand. She thought about it for a second then it dawned on her. The reason why his pants were so baggy and lose was due to his transformation which meant that he would rip them if he was to transform. Bottom line is Jacob was wondering around butt naked.

Mariah laughed under her breath and watched Chantel give two thumbs up and she held her heart and pretended to faint in her seat. Jacob came from the mini bathroom dress in the same pair of pants he had on earlier. She looked around to find that everyone just went on about their business talking and sleeping against the windows. She looked over at Mr. Chang to find him leaned back with his hands holding a necklace and concentrating apparently in deep meditation. She leaned back in her own seat and decided to close her eyes to get some rest before the sun was up. She leaned over and allowed her mind to slip into slumber.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Waiting For You

**Part 12 Waiting for you**

**Back at the institute**

The Xmen had just arrived to the mansion from their previous mission. The once dark sky was now beginning to lighten telling the world that dawn was vastly approaching. Everyone got off in a slow motion and headed towards the professor with their visitor. Mr. Chang had taken all of this extremely well for someone who was just kidnapped. Not to mention the fact that his kidnappers and rescuers were mutants. Most people would have been highly upset at the prospect of being surrounded by people of that nature. As they walked down the hallway to the professor, Mariah had hung back to walk with Mr. Chang at a leisurely pace so not to upset him or cause him to freak out at the situation. He seemed to enjoy her company in that short distance and they talked in his language about random things like the school and her Chinese knowledgeable background.

They finally made it to the professor's office. He was sitting in his chair talking to a new visitor Hank McCoy the diplomatic activist who held wisdom beyond his years. Soon as Mr. Chang stepped in the room he walked to Hank and bowed in the traditional greeting of his people. Hank also bowed to Mr. Chang out of respect and comfort ability. Mariah noticed this too. She saw the movements of both parties and realized that they must know each other. When they finally stood upright, they shook hands and greeted each other with a pat on the back.

The professor directed the men to the chairs placed in front of the room. He waited till everyone was in and the door was shut closed to prying eyes and ears.

"Well I'm glad that you are all safe and that you completed this mission successfully. Great job Xmen!" The professor stated. Everyone couldn't help but feel some sense of pride when the professor praised them for a job well done. It was like receiving praise from a father or a grandfather.

"I trust the Xmen were of great service to you, Mr. Chang?" the professor asked.

"Of course Professor Xavier. They were very diligent in their rescue." Mr. Chang said.

"Excellent! Now Mr. Chang would you be so kind to recount your story for us please? What pray tell, did Mystique kidnap you for?"

Mr. Chang looked at the people around him before starting. "Well I was home with my wife in the middle of sleep when I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. That woman had pushed my wife up against the wall and pointed a gun at her face. My wife tried to run for the cordless phone but as soon as she grabbed it the woman shot the phone off the table." Mr. Chang swallowed hard before continuing.

"My wife! Is she ok?" Mr. Chang asked as he sat forth and began to panic.

"She is fine good friend. I went to retrieve her for you so that you wouldn't be troubled and she would be safe here in case your visitors came back. She is up stairs in a guest room sleeping as we speak." Hank explained.

Mr. Chang sat back and sighed in relief at Hanks words. He then finished on with his tale.

"She then shook me and asked me where the Ember Moon is. I of course had no idea what she was talking about. Until she said the amulet from the dig site I researched over 30 years ago. I told her that I didn't know where that was because I was only into the educational purpose of the burial site of Egypt's elite. She grew furious and sprayed something in my face and I can't recall anything after that." He finished. Hank got up and poured Mr. Chang a glass of water from Xavier's vase and he came back and handed it to the man. Mr. Chang accepted it and thanked him. He took a big sip his hands shaking slightly from exhaustion. He took it down and held it in his hand.

"I woke up sometime later and I was tied to a chair in some storage house. I could tell I was near water because of the seagull calls and the smell of fish. When I came to fully the blue woman came in and I overheard her talking to a blonde young man about how she is growing tired of their ways and is waiting for her moment to come to power. I of course grew weary and tried to get out of the bindings but she turned and next thing you know I was bombarded with questions about the stone and its whereabouts." He finished.

"Well first let's cover the basics." The professor said. "Did you give out any information about anything. Even the smallest detail?"

"Of course not! I am a man of dignity and I pride myself on being a good friend. I told her nothing about the stone or anything else out of protection of my friends and colleagues." Mr. Chang stated with pride.

"Ok so do you know anything about this stone at all?" The professor asked the man.

"Well on our excavation of a tomb of what seems to be a woman dressed in fine clothes near the valley of kings, we found materials such as gold, jewels, food, and an amulet. What was so shocking about this tomb was its location, items in her tomb, and the fact that it was a woman in her late 40's. See unless you were of royalty your tomb was nowhere near the valley of kings because only those of birth right were allowed burial such as this. Her tomb was buried almost near King Tut's burial grounds. Plus she was buried like she was part of the royal court with fine things that average citizens wouldn't be buried with. And around her neck was a large red amulet that was protected with the eye of Anubis on the front holding it in place." He explained. "After months of research and digging through records we narrowed it down that she was a high priestess and apparently she had nothing to do with the pharaoh and that it may have been purely coincidental. She however has a name which is Isis after the Egyptian god. She was a great friend of Cleopatra during her life. She knew about all the deeds of her friend and even her love for the roman emperor Ceaser. She seemed to have died of natural causes. We researched the amulet and only found myths and legends about a stone that was made to save Egypt against the wrath of the Roman Empire if they ever came to conquer Egypt for political gain. No one knows where it came from except the priest of the Egyptians believed it held magical properties that could increase ones power tenfold. But legend has it that it was never used out of fear of what lies in it so each priestess passed it on and I guess our lady Isis decided to end the nonsense and take it with her in death." He finished.

Everyone was quiet trying to soak in the information. One it had settled and stewed a bit, questions began to arise from the Xmen.

"So you mean to tell me that Mystique is lookin for a piece of jewelry that isn't guaranteed to do anything but wear?" Logan asked.

"Well we don't know that, I've heard of stories of things that were thought to be ordinary that turned into something man has no idea to deal with." Hank defended.

"What about this Isis lady, apparently it must be something to recognize if she died with it in her possession?" Chantel asked.

"True! What if Storm is on to something?" Mariah asked.

"Well whatever the cause we must keep an eye on the brotherhood and do our own research to find this stone for safety precautions. Once we find it, we destroy it. Simple as it goes" Scott stated as he crossed his arms.

The professor wheeled toward the bookshelf and turned. "I believe Scott is right. I want you to divide into teams to research and discover. Mr. Chang do you have any idea of the others location so we can find them and the stone?"

"Mr. Chang thought about it for a second. Well I can tell you to go to the Museum in Egypt and look there first. But it could only be with two others um….Alphonzo Florenze and Huddad Myian. I don't know their stay now because we each have drifted away from each other in the last decade."

"Thank you Mr. Chang!" The professor said as he bowed slightly due to his wheelchair. "Well Xmen, you are dismissed. This weekend I want you to figure out an approach and Mr. Chang if you will come with me I will show you to your room."

Soon Mr. Chang, Hank, and the professor walked out into the hallway and closed the door. Everyone slumped and leaned on objects and each other as they tried to gather their thoughts.

"K lets' do this now so we can get ta bed." Rogue said as she sat in one of the vacant chairs.

"Well lets separate the topics. Finding the location of these guys, Florenze, Huddad, and then the amulet. Jean since you have telepathy, I believe you would make a great candidate to locate them using Cerebro."

"Ok I can do that but in order to use Cerebro I must first now the region I'm looking in. Searching the world for two men is hard and could take years if I don't have a mental footprint of them already in the system. The only reason we can locate you and the brother hood is because we have looked into your minds and know your brain wave patterns. We find mutants based on the activity and flare of powers. You must first find out what region so I can search properly." Jean explained.

"Ok for now let's do one step at a time, I'll make some phone calls and look up Florenze." Ororo stated.

"I'll help you on that." Rogue said.

"I'll worry about Huddad then." Scott said.

"I'll help you on that too." Chantel volunteered. "What about the museum? Who is gonna check that place out?" she asked.

"Well I will lov' da pleasure o' scoping familiar territory and finding de' amulet." Remy volunteered with a smile.

"Well that does fit your resume of talents you have. You can do that it two weeks. That way we can set you up a room and get the smaller jet ready for you. And I'll call a good friend of mine so you can park the jet on friendly territory without interference." Ororo stated with a smile.

"Jus' don't get sticky fingers while ya out!" Rogue stated as she looked at Remy with a suspicious glare.

"Well now yah kno' ole habits die hard!" Remy said. Everyone laughed at the Cajun knowing that what he said was true. Remy was a great friend and Xmen but every now and then during his disappearances he somehow manages to bring home suspicious gifts to the crew stating that they are souvenirs from his 'travels.'

"Well that leaves Logan, Mariah, and Jacob." Jean stated.

Logan looked up and rolled his eyes. "I'll go where ever I'm needed."

"Well Logan we could use your nose and hunting skills to find Florenze." Ororo stated. "So you're with us."

Logan nodded and then yawned in the rudest manner. He is the only one that the institute didn't chastise about manners in public because it was part of his personality and he wouldn't be Logan without it.

"Jacob you're with us then. Time to put those wolf instincts to good use." Scott said.

Jacob just laid out on the floor. "As long as I get some sleep first. Man I'm fried!"

"What about me! I don't have a nose!" Mariah whined.

"Well Mariah, Remy is going to Egypt. I'm pretty sure he could use your cultural knowledge and language expertise." Jean said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh Lawd!" Mariah whined and looked over at Remy who had the stupid grin he's been flaunting on his face. She looked back at Jean. "Never mind!"

Everyone else in the room looked at the scene before them in confusion wondering what on earth they were talking about. Clearly they weren't just talking about the mission.

"Oh that's n excellent idea Jean." Ororo said in a clearly fake tone. She smiled at Mariah and Jean winked at her.

It dawned on Rogue, Chantel, and Jacob what they were doing. Rogue couldn't believe that Ororo and Jean were actually trying to set those two up. Mariah has to be all of 22 and Remy was 27. She hadn't known that over the course of a year Mariah had managed to capture Remy's attention. But she quickly realized that this wasn't the best excuse. Not to mention to Rogue Mariah didn't look the type to handle Remy's adventures and his past. She thought Mariah as being too girly to tango with the Lebeau's in New Orleans. Hell even she never got the opportunity of meeting the thieves and clan he called family. He always told her that they were too rowdy and he didn't want her to get caught up in them. Rogue thought it secretly that it was weird for Remy to replace her with someone younger and different than her. She thought he would at least pick somebody that had traits similar to her but the only thing they had in common was that they were from the South.

Chantel eyes popped open and she wanted to help now. She thought it was great that and a funny combination to put together. So she instigated by putting her two cents in. "Oh yeah and you can take the jet…alone!"

Jacob heard this and he about died on the floor at watching Mariah's face of mortification at being betrayed by her friend. He rolled on his stomach and looked at everyone's expression. Scott looked clueless and Logan looked like he really couldn't give damn. He however did have a slight smirk on the face.

"You guys are going to hell you do know that don't yah?" Mariah asked with a look that could kill. "Fine!" She looked at Remy and pointed at him. "Don't get it twisted! I'm watching you." She stated and sat down hard on the floor.

"Now Remy iz hurt Chere." He said in a hurt tone. "Remy promises t' stay on his best behavior."

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered under her breath.

Everyone just laughed at the scene. Soon they all left and went back to their rooms for some much deserved shut eye.

***

The next two weeks were busy at the institute. Mr. Chang and his wife were able to leave and return home with proper surveillance of course. Everyone was doing research but they were at a stopping point. Until they could get more information on their current whereabouts there was nothing they could do except watch the monitors for suspicious mutant activity. Jacob and Chantel started to go out a lot more and spend time after dinner with each other. This left more time for Mariah to study and practice in the danger room with Logan. He found her powers helpful for him sense she could manipulate nature in a sense. This had an effect on Logan's nose and instinct. She would play hide and seek with him and change the wind pattern in the air to make tracking her with his nose nearly impossible. He became so good after awhile that he could find her in a heartbeat. She just had to remind him a few times to not beat the crap out of her because he was way stronger than she was and when he found her sometimes he got carried away and tried to grapple with her. Sometimes she would entertain him but he ended up winning because Mariah would just stop and run in defeat. Rogue came in sometimes and watched but she would leave when she saw them throwing each other. Rogue thought Mariah was raised by men the way she acted sometimes. Next thing you know those two weeks were gone in an instant. Sunday, came right around the corner. Everyone was all groggy and lazy trying to get that last bit of good rest before morning came. The Xmen didn't get up until around three in the afternoon. They passed each other a few times to put something in their stomach but they retreated back to the spaces of their rooms. Later on that evening however everyone was wide awake and walking around. Majority of them went into town to hangout together at a pub. Mariah and Chantel were invited but they turned them down sense they had busy days tomorrow. Now were outside walking around the pool talking. They had just got done reminiscing about a time when they were at yearbook camp and how their other cohabitants were drunk in the hotel.

"Hahaha! Wow… we could talk about this forever and it will never get boring." Mariah exclaimed.

"I know right!" Chantel laughed some more and then they came to the pool and sat down on the edge of it. They stuck their legs in and watched them dangle.

"So, I take it that you and Jacob have come together?" Mariah asked.

Chantel had a big grin on her face that could melt ice. "Well… you could say that. We are at least more open with each other about it. It's just we aren't too keen on P.D.A. The only time he does that kind of stuff I believe its jealousy." Chantel stated.

"Like…for example?" Mariah asked.

"Well say if another boy looks at me. He starts blocking. It's so funny." Chantel said as she laughed at the time Jacob and she was back at that auto store. She waited like she did last time and a guy walked in and he tried to look at her from where he stood. Jacob had come back and saw this and marched right up to Chantel and not only blocked his view but she swears she heard him growl.

"Yeah, he is a growler I think." Chantel said as she kicked the water.

Mariah looked around to see that the outside lights were on and it was starting to get dark.

"Now is a question for you!" Chantel stated.

"Oh gosh, I know what we are gonna talk about!" Mariah said exasperated. "Remy."

"And you are correct. So tell me, what is up?" Chantel asked.

Mariah thought about it. "I don't know." She honestly didn't. That week after the mission he made another visit to her in the living room. They talked for a while about her life but he never opened to deeply on his. She tried to get him tell her something but would avoid it by making funny comments, remarks, and finally he just called her out saying that she was so nosy it was cute. But they never had any physical connection since that night she got hurt. He had left that Monday of the next week and he hadn't come back since. They had a mission to do tomorrow and Mariah wouldn't admit it but she was nervous of his disappearing act.

"I don't know!" Mariah said as she lay back on the grass.

"Well open up!" Chantel said as she laid back too. They looked up at the sky and started to see stars suddenly make their appearance.

Mariah sighed first heavily before starting. "I don't know what I want anymore Chantel…" Mariah paused a little before continuing. "I like Remy more now than I did before. I just can't open myself up emotionally to that. I acknowledge it but I don't want to put myself out there like that. I can do goofiness, anger, and rudeness, remember?"

Chantel laughed. "I told you!!!!! In my personal opinion I think Remy is just right for you. He gives you your way but at the same time he leaves you hanging."

"Shut up!" Mariah said as she picked some pieces of grass and threw them at Chantel. Chantel just laughed harder. Finally she was able to control herself.

"Anyway, I admit I like him but lately I feel stronger than that. It's weird like I know it's only been a year and a half now and compared to your four years of knowing Jacob I can't compete."

"What you mean?" Chantel asked as she sat up to look at her friend.

"Well…I mean that I feel like I should know him longer instead of getting close after a year. Like you waited a while at least" She stated.

"You are doing it again…" Chantel stated as she lay back down.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking too much! Let it happen and let Remy in so he knows what's up." Chantel said.

"I can't because I feel like it's too short of time and I'm not a slut!" Mariah said.

"So now we get to it! You feel that moving too fast makes you a slut!" Chantel sat up and laughed. "This comes from a girl who says if Johnny Depp ever came to her house she would leave in a heartbeat. Mariah if liking someone makes you a slut then we are sluts!"

"Hey, that's different!" Mariah yelled. "Besides that's unconditional right there with Johnny Depp! With Remy, I don't know what this is. I feel like I'm being pushy if I go all out. I don't want to come off that way Chantel."

"Well like I said, go the pace you want to and when you're ready it will naturally happen." Chantel stated with wisdom and experience. "Besides truth be told, if I had my way, I would have been went out with Jacob a long time ago. He just took all day to get on the same page with me." Chantel laughed hard. "And if that makes me a slut then I'm a happy slut!"

Mariah laughed too! "Just like I'm a happy bitch!"

"Exactly. If you are a bitch and I'm a slut then we are happy bitches and sluts!" Chantel said. They laughed a little bit more and as the looked at the sky it was really dark now.

"Hey Mariah?"

"Hmmm?"

"Go for it and don't hold back ok!" Chantel said. "Remy…has been through a lot. But the worst wounds he received are from his past and Rogue. So try to see his point of view."

Mariah stared at the small lights in the sky that flickered. "I won't hold back."

"Promise?" Chantel held out her pinky.

"Promise." Mariah held out hers and they hooked them together.

They laid out side a few before Chantel got up. "Well Mariah you need to go inside now!"

"Why?"

Chantel looked down at her and smirked. "Well for one you are gonna need rest if you have to put up with Remy for a day. Two it's time for my usual midnight date with Jacob and you are interfering."

Mariah laughed. "Well excuse me. I won't cock block any longer."

Chantel nudged her with her feet. "Whatever!"

Mariah got up and brushed herself off and started walking towards the house backwards. "Night Chantel! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well then I probably should go buy a condom then!" Chantel shouted.

Mariah rolled her eyes and ran toward the house. She opened the doors and closed them. In midstride to the kitchen she just so happen to run right into Jacob.

"Hey Mariah, have you seen Chantel?" he asked.

"She is right outside!" she responded.

"Thanks!" he said as he began to shoot toward the doors.

"You welcome!" She yelled and turned to watch him run outside to her.

She turned and laughed right into the kitchen. She poured herself some juice and she went to sit outside on the balcony on the swing. She sat there in deep thought and was almost asleep.

"Well Cher. Remy iz flattered you stayed up t' watch fo' him."

Mariah jumped and turned towards the sound of his voice and looked up into his smoldering eyes.

"De Rien." She responded back to him with a smile. (You're welcome)

Remy was taken back a little bit. Normally there was always a quick rebuttal on his character or a smart remark telling him to do something offensive. But as he looked at her he could tell something had changed.

"Pourquoi…what's da matta' Cheri? No commentary?" Remy asked with an amused expression on his face as he watched Mariah's expression turn sour.

"Do you want me to say something vulgar to you?" Mariah asked.

He sat down on the swing next to her and picked up her legs and laid them across his lap. He turned and got situated and pulled out a cigarette. He looked at her with pleading eyes begging for her usual service. She sighed and she snapped her finger causing a flame to appear. He leaned forward and lit it. He took a breath and released. "Merci Riah! Now dat we comfortable, let me have it!" He pulled again on his death stick and the ashes at the end burned with a passion.

"Let you have what? When did you start calling me Riah?" She asked with a questioning tone.

He blew out it wisps. "Well dat iz your certified nickname n' dis house non? And I ask o' your commentary petite!" He said as he smirked.

"You sure you want to hear it?" She asked with a grin.

He took out his cigarette and tapped it causing the ashes to fall off before returning it to his mouth. "Give me what you got mon ami!"

Mariah sat up and got comfortable. "Vulgarity it is!" She cleared her throat in a dramatic way. "Remy! Where have you been you insufferable, no good, dirty, ugly son of a bitch!"

Remy smiled! "Yo' mean coon ass to'! Don' forget dat one."

Mariah laughed. She laid back further. "Its all good." she said in her small pleasant voice.

Remy laughed and blew out smoke at the same time. 'Gawd I like dis gal.'

***


	13. Chapter 13: Con Artists

**Part 14 Con Artists**

**In Egypt…**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Diva whispered as they crept around inside the museum.

Gambit smiled and pointed to a camera. He put his index finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet.

When they had got to the hotel Gambit was already getting dressed in his uniform and coat duster. He told Diva his plan but she didn't think he was serious. When she had came out of her shower she had found him sitting on her bed putting on his combat boots. She tried to urge him not to but he smiled saying that he loved the museum at night. It was his favorite time to visit. Not wanting to miss out if he found something she turned to find her own uniform. Of course Gambit remarked on her current state of dress saying the towel would be fine if she just got a rubber band or a safety pin to hold it. This was followed by shoe thrown in his direction. Thirty minutes later and they were inside the museum dodging cameras, security lasers, and night guards.

They were in the west wing looking around being careful not to touch anything in case sensory alarms went off. An hour and thirty minutes later they had found nothing so they decided to finish up in the east wing where the jewels and gold was held. When they entered it was so heavily guarded that a couple of times Diva had to fly around just to look in a room. She had watched Gambit a couple of times making sure he didn't get sticky fingers and to watch him work. She had found it amazing at how feline he seemed as he ducked and dodged the security. He was all over the place and she realized just how formidable the joker could be if provoked and hired for the right price of course. This was like his personal playground and he seemed really in tuned in this element.

In the King Tut's section, it was so heavily guarded that Diva wasn't sure how they were going to ditch the security. Three guards circled the area with cameras in every corner scanning the area. Sensory lasers circled around the items in the room allowing little space to touch without setting off the alarms. There were three openings that lead to the other parts of the museum, but they needed to go to the one on the right. Diva turned to tell Gambit that it wasn't possible to get past all of this but when she turned she saw Gambit's face light up and he had the biggest smile on his face like he was a child. She watched his dark eyes survey the area, seemingly to analyze every aspect and opening he could find. When he was satisfied he bent to her and gave specific instructions.

"Petite, you see over there in the next room?" He pointed and moved her shoulders in a tilt in his position so she could see. She followed his eyes and saw the next room wondering what did that have to do with what was going on in here.

"Okay, I want you to create some wind in the next room and rattle something's around in there." He ordered.

Diva's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion but decided to do it anyway. Until, she thought about something. She turned to him with a frown. "Say please!"

Gambit smiled. "Si'l vous plait!"

She turned and squatted into a stance and moved her hands in a circular motion and pushed. In the next room you could hear something rambling loudly. Two of the guards left to go check it out but one stayed and looked around nervously. Diva stopped when she saw them leave and turned to Gambit again. He moved her shoulders so she could see in the other room across from their position. Being the fact that she was too short, she still couldn't see. He saw her predicament so he lifted her real quick before the guard turned to see in their position. They ducked down and waited for him to turn. When Diva saw this she stood straight and blew hard causing when to blow in the room across from them. The guard ran in with his club drawn expecting to get his criminal. Gambit stood quickly and looked at the camera in his corner. Diva peeked to see the camera turn toward the other direction and Gambit shot out jumping over lasers and rolled one time to the other door. When he made it he turned to look at her as she squatted to avoid the camera.

Gambit looked over at the guards and saw them coming back in the room. He looked at the camera and saw it getting ready to turn. He looked at Diva with a smirk and called her with his index finger. His eyes narrowed as he watched her shake her head frantically no. He mouthed the word 'Now' but she just stepped back and shook her head again.

Diva was so nervous. She saw every one return to the room but she couldn't just run out there and get caught like an ass. She looked to around to find another way but her options weren't available now. Her best bet was to wait till the camera turned and try to go when their backs were turned. Diva was so nervous but determined not to let Remy see her sweat. So she swallowed and her eyes had this determined look on them.

'Come on petite.' Gambit thought as he pulled out a card and got ready to charge it when something amazing happened. His eyes got big and his mouth cracked a bit. 'Well I'll be damned.'

***

**At the lake......................**

Chantel was walking though the forest calling out for her friend. "Jacob! What the fudge! Where are you?" She was getting worried now because Jacob had a strong nose and he should be here by now. She walked around and then stopped. Something didn't feel right. She looked at the ground and focused on grounding her body. In Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, she learned to be connected with the environment around you. Nature spoke loudly when things where amiss. The forest felt too still and quiet all of a sudden. There were no birds, no animals, or creatures running through the woods. She turned around and looked everywhere for the source of her anxiety but didn't see anything. With caution she continued forward and pushed past some tree leaves.

"Screw this." Chantel got ready to lift and fly to search for her friend instead when a figure jumped out of the trees on her right. She got into combat mode and lifted her getting ready to deflect her intruder. Her eyes grew wide in shock when she saw what it was.

***

**Back in Egypt**

Gambit looked back at where Diva was, to see her vaporize herself. Her hair was flowing wildly around her like water except it looked like smoke. It was the weirdest thing he ever saw. Diva was now like black vapor as she moved around the cameras by crawling along the walls quickly and glided her way in the room where he stood. ( GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP ERIS ON SINBAD THE MOVIE CARTOON! SHE LOOKS LIKE THAT AND MOVES LIKE WHEN SHE STOLE THE BOOK OF PEACE.)

He looked at her as her body returned to its normal state. She blinked a couple of times holding onto the wall with her palms. Gambit's eyes widened as he looked down at her. He touched her cheek to see if she was as misty as before but he found that she was once again solid. She looked up at him and she saw him smile. He picked her up by her waist and ran with her in the other room. He ran and said to her in a calm low voice. "We definitely talk later Chere'." Diva just let him carry her because she was trying to calm her nerves down on the inside as it dawned on her what her body just did. When they made it to another room that wasn't so heavily guarded, he put her down and they continued to search.

***

**At the lake**

A big ass wolf came jumped out through the air and landed on her. The wolf looked vicious and growled at her and opened its chops and set them on her throat. Chantel just laid there and stared at it with a smile and rubbed behind its ears. It purred but tried to put up a monstrous front by growling every so often.

"Well Jacob this is new! This is the first time you ever got near me in this way. I must say I'm impressed and I see why people find you so formidable." Chantel said as she kissed it on the nose.

It snarled and backed away and bounded behind the tree as it snarled and growled a little. Chantel waited and soon the snarls turned into muttering. Soon Jacob appeared, his hair all frazzled around her.

"Chantel you were suppose to deflect me, not let me pounce on you!" He complained as he bounded up to her.

Chantel smiled and just shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to but, I changed my mind."

He walked up to her and bent down giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and then he turned and lowered himself, giving her his back. "Climb on, let's go back. I'm hungry!"

Chantel laughed and got on. She pecked him on the head as he sped off toward the mansion.

***

**Egypt....**

Finally after another hour and some minutes they were in the room where she saw the pretty necklace earlier. This room wasn't as heavily guarded as the others. The only thing that was

being guarded was the necklace which had a camera and many lasers surrounding it. The room however just had a few sensory lasers on the floor. Diva was waiting at the entrance of the room realizing their position. She turned to see Remy right behind her getting ready to go through when she held out her hand blocking his passage.

"Gambit, we've been in here before. It's safe to say that the amulet isn't here at all. We should head out." She said.

Gambit smirked and just pushed her hand away. "Not before I take a little souvenir with me." He flicked his stick causing it to elongate. With his staff in hand he proceeded to jump over a laser.

Diva looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "Are you insane?!" she whispered.

By then he had already slid under the sensory lasers. He flipped over another one and used his staff to hold his weight as he walked laterally up the wall and came spiraling down on the other side of the camera that was in the corner. He tilted his staff on the wall and walked up it like it was a tight rope. He went to the camera and he pulled out a tiny metal hook and he went to work on the camera. Diva watched as she crossed her arms and leaned on the door way. Suddenly the camera stopped moving but it faced the other side of the exhibit. Gambit got down and took back his staff and he jumped over more lasers before he made it in front of the glass incased necklace she liked.

Realizing his goal she whispered harshly, "Oh my god! Don't you take that!"

Gambit just put on a lopsided smile before he pulled out these two shiny looking cards and he stuck one in front of some lasers and deflected it from the case. He then used the other one and reflected the others. He stuck them on the glass and he lifted the case.

"Oh my god!", Diva said as she looked around for security. Seeing none she flew over the lasers and around some to be right by Gambit. He had the case in his hand and watched her give him a nasty look.

Gambit laughed and took the case and sat it on the ground. He picked up the necklace and looked at it with mischievous eyes. He looked at her with those eyes and Diva saw violet swirl in his dark depths. He lifted the necklace with his right and pulled Diva down his level. She watched his hands as he placed it around her neck. "Yo' like Chere'?" He asked.

Diva looked down at herself and touched it as a smile landed on her face. She fingered it and for a split second she wanted to run off with it. Then she snapped out of it and went to take it off."Yeah! But No! But it's so nice and pretty! But, not like this." He smiled and helped her take it off. Then he placed it back where it was the same way he found it. Then he put the case on it. "Well now Diva, I had t' measure it if I was going t' give yo' one."

Diva rolled her eyes and lifted him up by the arms and proceeded to the exit.

***

**Back at the Mansion…**

Chantel watched as Jacob put his food away in his gut. She wondered how someone could eat so much and never gain a pound except in muscle. She looked at her own plate that held a lot for one person but she didn't care. Jacob watched Chantel as he ate off his plate. Whenever Chantel liked her meal she would do little dances and wiggle in her seat. She took a forkful and then looked at the ceiling as if debating about the taste of her spaghetti. Then Jacob smiled as he saw her slowly sway side to side. Then he laughed as she started bouncing and wiggling in her seat. She had the biggest smile on her face and then she took another bite and looked up at Jacob to see him watching her eat.

"What?" She asked as she stopped dancing to look at him.

He watched her and just shook his head. "Nothing." He said as he took his thumb and wiped some sauce away on the corner of her mouth and he licked his finger and continued eating.

Chantel looked at him sideways and just shook it off. She then went back to her meal.

'X men! Report to the sub basement now. We have a situation!' Jean said in their minds.

Jacob sighed and too one more bite before hopping over the table. Chantel took like three more forkfuls trying to stuff her mouth. Jacob just picked her up and the plate and ran with them both to the destination. Chantel took the plate and began eating as she rested over his shoulder. She looked back up to see Jacob with a frown on his face. She could tell he was still hungry because they had just sat down practically. So she took a fork full of her spaghetti and pushed with her left hand on his back in a down dog motion and turned toward his neck. Jacob felt her movement so he just maneuvered her and carried her bridal style. He slowed his pace as they neared the elevator. She took the forkful and plopped it in his mouth. He was stunned at first but he enjoyed it and chewed. They went in the elevator and put in the code so that it would take them down. When they got there the rest of the team were ahead of them and they all proceeded to the debriefing room.

***

**In Egypt**

When they left she just flew them out of the building and had landed behind the hotel. She enjoyed the night air on her skin and how the moon was out lighting the area. It gave Egypt an unearthly glow. When they landed they went on the elevator both silent but content. Mariah now sat on Gambit's bed breathing hard looking at her hands trying to decipher if she wanted to know how she did what she did back there Remy was now in his shower steaming up the place. She concentrated on feeling how she felt earlier. All she could remember was, wanting to move and not get caught. She concentrated on using air by breathing deeply and picturing her body misting. She felt weird and opened her eyes to see her hands were like smoke. She sat up and touched her face feeling foggy. She stood and tried moving. Next thing she knew she was on the other side of the room.

"This is so cool! I'm air! Hahahah!" she laughed and then practiced vaporizing to different areas in the room.

Remy came out of his shower with some black sweat pants on when he stopped to see Mariah haze all over the room. She looked like she was having fun. He coughed letting her know of his presence. "If I knew usin' powers made yo' so happy, I would've jus' threw a couple o' charged items all over da place."

Mariah stopped and hazed in front of him. Her air was all over the place and she laughed at his comment. This of course through Remy off at her ecstatic mood. She stood there in his face…well floated anyway smiling. She laughed at his expression and hazed near the bed. "This is so awesome Remy! I'm air!" Then she solidified and looked at herself.

Remy walked past her with his hair still wet smelling of old spice and laid out on his bed. He pulled out his carton of cigarettes and lighter from under his pillow and lit them. He blew out a smokey ring into the air and grinned. He sat up to see Mariah looking at her hands and she smiled. "What you thinkin' Riah?"

She smiled and sat on the bed Indian style near his hip. "If I could do that then maybe, I could do other stuff too. Like if my body can become airy, then I can light my body on fire, or turn into water, or earth!"

He grinned and puffed out another ring in the other direction. "Let Remy help yo' find out what ya' body can do firs' before yo' try all dat udder mess." He reached over to her and pulled her up and with arm he laid back down with her laying on her back now with his arm over her torso.

Mariah cut her eyes at him and rolled them."You never give up do you?"

Remy laughed as he drew from the stick and he took it out his mouth and placed it on the ash tray on the night stand. He laid back down and faced her with his hand supporting his head." What kind of thief would I be if I did, chere? An' look where it's landed me." He flicked his wrist toward her. "I finally got you alone, to myself, and now in my bed all in the same day."

Mariah poked out her tongue. "You really know how to make a girl feel nice don't you." She sat up and looked at him. "I don't know what you are more! A pervert or a thief."

He sat up too and looked offended. "Now, I may be a lot o' tings mademoiselle, but a pervert ain't one of em'. Besides, you don't' seem to be complaining half da time."

She turned red at being called out. She laid back down not wanting to leave him just yet but at the same time wishing she wasn't there. She didn't like his words but realized they were true. She said the only thing that could come to her mind."So?"

Remy scanned her with his eyes of humor and he reached for her and pulled her toward him. He found it hilarious that he found a way for her to just shut up without spitting out an insult or being rude. Embarrassment was a bitch. He watched her look at everything but him refusing to make eye contact. He sighed and turned her chin to look at him.

She watched him and glared. "If you are going to say something mushy or emotional then I'm out."

His eyes still held humor in them at her words."Then I'm goin t' spit it out in a way you'll appreciate it." He bent down and pecked her on the lips and pulled back. "Now that I have your attention, listen here you crazy bitch. Remy ain't gettin' any younger. I know dat deep in dat cold, tiny bodice of yours yo' feel somethin' otherwise yo' wouldn't done half the things you've done with me and yo' sure as hell wouldn't be here with me now. So be a big girl and for da firs' time, tell me how you feel."

Mariah looked back up at him with wide eyes. After a while they narrowed. "Ok you asshole! This is so mushy! I can't believe I'm going to do this!" She swallowed hard and shut her eyes. "I…. " She tried again. "I…I….."

"You….." Remy tried to help her out.

"I ….do …..like you…. Remy!" She spat out. "There I said it! Don't ask me to repeat it cuz it ain't gonna happen." She crossed her arms and looked away with her eyes too embarrassed and mortified to do anything else.

Remy smiled a bright one and rolled on top of her with his arms supporting his weight so he didn't crush her."See… dat wasn't so bad now waz it, mon petite."

She smiled and pecked him on the nose. "So…what now?" She felt so nude right now.

He laughed realizing how new this was to poor Mariah. She looked completely tiny right now as he watched her try to blend in with the sheets."Well for starters, dis Monsieur Remy Lebeau will do what iz done back home in da swamps and de guild. I will court la femme until I steal yo' for my own one day."

He looked at her and then suddenly her body got all misty again. She hazed from him by the door. He turned to see her float there."Well if that's the case, I like breakfast in the morning on your tab! Let the courting begin!" She said excitedly. "Bonne nuit!"

Remy watched as she vaporized through the key hole and into her own room. Remy laid down heavily and wiped his face with his hand. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

***

**Back at the Mansion…**

"Xmen I called you here because it seems that Mystique showed up at Muhammad's house and shook him up a bit. Luckily, Emma Frost was in the area and fought her off. This is grave because, Mystique knows who has the amulet. " The professor said.

Everyone looked at each other around the room. "How has it professor?" Ororo asked.

The professor put his palms together and rested his chin on his knuckles. "Florence does."

"We shouldn' be here talking then! We should be out there finding him." Rogue voiced.

"Where do you suppose we look? We have tried using Cerebro but all we got was that he is on the west side of the world. He could be anywhere from Alaska to Antarctica." Jean explained calmly.

"So do we know for sure that it isn't at the museum?" Bobby asked.

"It isn't there, Mariah called and told me there was nothing of sorts there. Apparently they looked thoroughly." The professor enlightened.

"So what do we do now? We got to find Florence before Mystique does and causes who knows what." Kitty exclaimed.

"Well Hank is looking up government records from any of Florence's credit card spending, recent purchases, etc. This information will tell us the region he's in: then with Cerebro I can try locating him again." The professor explained.

"So vhat do ve do now?" Kurt asked.

"You get some rest tonight. In two days, you head out to secure this amulet. Xmen prepare yourselves." The professor persuaded.

"What about Gumbo and Riah? Shouldn't they be comin too?" Logan asked.

"I will call them at the earliest. Right now however, they need their… rest." The professor said as he smiled. He then wheeled from around the table. "Like what you all should be doing now." He then left the room leaving it in silence.

**In the kitchen…**

Chantel was getting a bag of chips in the kitchen as a snack. Jacob annihilated her bowl of spaghetti and drove back in town with Logan to get some take out for the Xmen since no one got to really eat. She had just got a glass when Ororo, Rogue, and Jean walked in discussing tomorrow's mission.

"This is bad Storm! I feel like something really bad is going to happen." Jean confessed.

"Well there is nothing we can do now till Mr. McCoy sends us the information." Storm said as she pulled out a seat at the table.

"Ah can't see why we don't jus' track Mystique. Ah'm sure she'll lead us to it like she does everythin' else." Rogue said as she sat on the counter top.

"Well even if we could do that, Mystique would still get there first since we don't have a clue where to go." Jean explained."What do you think Chantel?"

Chantel was digging in the fridge for some juice and she pulled out a carton. "Well I think that we should just prepare ourselves. If we need to fight, then we rumble like we always do. Like Mariah and I are going to see Edna for another outfit upgrade. The professor said we both grew and need the adjustments." She poured her a glass of juice and put the cap on and placed it in the fridge.

"That's another thing. Shouldn't Remy and Mariah be called back immediately?" Jean asked the group.

"Well morning should be starting soon over there so it makes no sense to call them to come when they will leave anyway." Chantel voiced her opinion.

Storm laughed. "Besides, I think this is good for Mariah. She gets to spend quality time with the source of her anxiety."

"That's somethin' ah've been meanin to ask you about." Rogue said as everyone turned to face her. "What's goin on with Remy and Mariah?"

Chantel just rolled her eyes and turned to her juice.

"Well you see…"Jean started but she felt awkward to tell her friend that Remy has moved on to the young flower.

Storm got agitated and took over. "Remy has taken interest in Mariah is all."

Rogue bit her lip not wanting to except the idea that he could just blow her off completely. After that incident in Antarctica, he had came back after months of god knows what, and blew her off like she was nobody. He didn't even treat her like a friend sometimes but when it came to being allies, he would be cordial otherwise dismiss her completely. Before the little incident they were already freshly separated. She didn't mean to leave him there in the cold tundra but she came back to rescue him. That had to stand for something. They had searched for weeks and found nothing. Storm was depressed half the time because she thought she lost a great friend. He had came back months later and the professor let him back in without a word and no one ever questioned what happened. It took time for Remy to warm up to everybody again. When Jacob came and Chantel, those were the only two people at first he genuinely trusted next to Storm and the Professor. Now some chick just strolls in here and basically becomes his new best friend, not to mention his focal point. I mean the girl is 23 and Remy is now 28! She's still a little girl and wouldn't possibly know what do with a man.

"Ya'll don't find that strange?" Rogue asked.

"What's strange? Remy may have found someone that makes him happy." Jean stated.

"Hello, she is 23 and he is 28! She's a goody goody and Remy has past so deep that not even professor could dig through it all."

Chantel wanted to just leave the room. Mariah was far off from being goody goody when it came to people and her three principles money, family, and religion. She kind of knew that Rogue was jealous in a way. After all Remy couldn't stand her any more. He didn't trust her except on the battle field and he barely could do that. She decided to stick up for her friends. "Well you don't know Mariah then if that's what you think. Besides Remy loves himself some Mariah."

"He doesn't love her! He can't love anyone besides himself." Rogue argued. That's how she felt anyway. Remy couldn't love, he couldn't do it then so he sure as hell can't do it now.

"Jesus Christ Rogue!" Jean exclaimed. "Give the man some credit."

"Yes Rogue. Remy has had his share of adventures and pain that had came with it. That was uncalled for."

Chantel was getting tired of the conversation with Rogue. She was tired of seeing Rogue flaunt around the house like she didn't do anything wrong, always playing the victim, always whining about her barely being able to control her powers. She was now capable of controlling them as long as she wasn't scared or in combat. Enough was enough.

"You can't say anything else about Remy. You are not with him anymore, so you have nothing to do with what he does on his personal free time. If he wants to go out and be with someone then that's not our business. And I will warn you all now, that if you get in the way of my friend and my best friend's happiness, you will deal with me in combat! I mean what the fudge! More importantly if Mariah is attached to him and she finds out you did something or if you step to her, I can tell you for a fact she is going to bust your domes."

Everyone grew silent and Rogue hopped off the counter to keep herself from going into rage.

Then Chantel decided to say something Mariah would say to piss off people, but more importantly piss off Rogue. "If he wants to be with her because she's young and fruitful then he can."

Rogue turned to look at Chantel and watched as she leaned back in her chair. "After all, the lord says, 'Be fruitful and multiply!'"

"I highly doubt they would have sex." Jean stated.

"Well they grown so who cares? Well we will find out if they got together when they come home because I'm sure Remy's attitude would have jumped up a level." Chantel said.

"That would be wonderful! I haven't seen Remy happy since before the Antarctica incident." Storm stated.

Realizing what was said everyone looked at Rogue as she just walked off somewhere. Then they looked down feeling sorry for what happened to poor Remy during that horrible time.

***

**Back in Egypt…**

Mariah felt a little chilly so she pulled up the cover that was on her. The cover felt heavier than before so she shifted a bit but couldn't get in the right position. After a few minutes of frustration, she decided to wake up from her slumber. She yawned and when she moved she hit something. Her body for some reason didn't stretch properly. She peaked to see clouds passing by. At this sight, she sat up and looked around her to find that she was on the jet in the air. She looked over to see Remy was piloting the air craft and had a cigarette in his mouth as he concentrated on their course. He wore just a white wife beater shirt and some baggy sweat black pants. She looked down at herself to see that she was still in her giant T-shirt and shorts from the night and had his beige duster was draped across her form keeping her covered and warm.

She looked up at him and smiled at his thoughtfulness. He seemed to not have noticed her awakening. She got up and moved under his arms to sit in his lap. He lifted his arms and let her settle down. It was so funny how small she was to be such a force. He looked down at her and watched as she looked ahead out the window. She seemed dazed and didn't look like she had a clue of what happened let alone it didn't really look like she cared. "Well bonjour mon ami!" He said lowly as he pecked her forehead.

"Good Morning, Remy." She said softly still sleep somewhat.

She had sat there for the longest in his lap leaning against his form watching as clouds past by. Finally after some time Mariah was fully awake. She sat there and then looked up at him. He felt a pair of eyes on his form so he looked down to see Mariah eyes had narrowed. He sighed wondering what had he done now. "What is it now, petite?"

"Food." She said.

Remy laughed loudly at this. He looked back up to the sky and switched on auto pilot. He took off his seatbelt and leaned back in his chair to look at her. "Yo' don't forget much do yo'?" He watched as she shook her head no and looked back at him with big brown eyes.

"Well all I could get waz some fruit on de way out. De professor called early saying he needed us back. Apparently dey kno' who have it and now they are trying t' find him so they can get da amulet fore' Mystique steals it." Remy explained. He reached over in his bag near the chair and pulled out an apple. He was getting ready to bite into it until he saw two small hands grab it and pull it down.

"Crunk! Munch…munch…munch…munch."

Then his hand with the apple was pushed back to his face. He turned the apple around to see a section missing from his apple with teeth marks. He looked down to see Mariah snuggle up to him some more and chewed. He shrugged and bit into the other side of the apple. He took the plane off auto pilot and took control with his right hand.

***

**Some great time later! At the mansion…**

They had landed and was now walking to the professor's office. When they entered the professor was sitting at his desk working on some papers.

"Welcome back you two!" He greeted. "I trust everything went well on your mission?"

They both nodded and the professor took note at how close they were standing to each other. Mariah didn't seem irritated but rather bright that afternoon. Remy looked a lot chipper and laid back as well.

"Good! Mariah, Chantel is waiting to go to Edna's place to patch up on your uniforms. If I'm correct, you've finally learned elemental phasing?" He asked as he smiled.

Mariah stood there shocked to find out that he knew. "You knew! And never told me?" She exclaimed.

"Of course I did. But it was something no one here could teach you and if I told you, there isn't a guarantee that you would've learned it. Like Chantel's ability of telekinesis." The professor explained.

Mariah just nodded now understanding his reasoning.

"Remy would you be so kind to help Jean right now in the training room with the young ones?" The professor asked.

"Avec plaisir!" Remy replied. (Of course.)

Remy heaved his bag up further on his back and turned towards the door. Then he looked down at Mariah and just winked at her and proceeded out the door. Mariah just sighed and turned back towards the professor who had a knowing smile on his face.

"I see your trip was not only informative but enlightening as well." The professor said as he rolled in front of Mariah and offered her a seat. She sat down and the professor was now at her side.

"Chantel will be down shortly to take you both to Edna. She is a dear friend of mine and quite the character." He described. "But I wish to just give you some words of encouragement."

Mariah's face fell in a frown. "How much of this you know Professor?"

The professor looked at her and raised his eyebrows in question.

Mariah had now a serious blush coat her cheeks at what she was going to say. "How much do you know about…Me and Remy. Ya know…" Mariah took her fingers and entwined them to demonstrate what she couldn't say.

The professor laughed and patted her on the knee. "Dear Riah, I don't need psychic abilities to see the change in you both when you walked through the door. Your presence is radiating joy and relief."

Mariah's face was now tomato-ish and she looked away to get it together. The professor stopped his laughter and he now sported a soft smile. "You both have my blessings and I just want to let you know that Remy is quite the individual. If you have any doubts don't let it stop you from connecting. Expression is key my dear and unfortunately that is a lesson you must learn without my aide."

Soon they heard footsteps coming from the hallway heading toward his office. They turned and waited for the person to enter. Chantel came through the door and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey!"

Mariah's face was still beat red and she was sure Chantel knew something. "Hey."

"Well Edna's complementary car is waiting for you both. She doesn't like to wait." The professor said as he wheeled to Chantel. She let him pass and they both followed him outside to the car. They got in and the professor gave them an envelope that he told them to give to Edna.

When they pulled off Mariah was looking outside the window staring at the scenery that went by. Chantel turned to Mariah and sat Indian style. She had the biggest grin on her face."I ran into Remy."

Mariah turned to her friend trying to play dumb. "So…"

Chantel smiled and wiggled in her seat."I asked him what happened and he had the biggest smile on his face. What did you do?"

Mariah's cheeks were red again. But she decided to get it out the way since this was her best bud in the world. "We… are courting."

Chantel's eyes budged and her smile got slightly larger. "Like dating!"

"I… guess…"

Chantel launched on Mariah and was hugging her. "I can't believe my little tadpole has gone into the world and is dating! Especially of all people it's Remy!!!! It's about time!"

Mariah rolled her eyes and smiled. She then pushed Chantel off of her. "Too touchy!"

Chantel was rolling in the back seat and when she finally controlled herself she asked the next question she was dying to know. "So how did you do it?"

Mariah looked at her in question."Do what?"

"Tell him? You know… you are so anti-emotional that I find it must've been difficult for you to say it."

Mariah mimicked Chantel's sitting stance and smiled a goofy smile. "He told me first actually. He used his man card and made me come out and say it. But I could barely do it so I told him bluntly and that was it."

Chantel started laughing again and clapping her hands. "He made you! Ah that's really impressive."

Mariah's face frowned playfully. "Don't give him so much credit!"

"Well I can't help it. Besides he must have really said something to make you give in like that."

Mariah sat back and she had a serene look on her face. "He just got me in a corner is all. Plus he played the sentiment card by telling me that he basically is getting up in age."

Chantel eyebrows went in at this. She thought about the conversation in the kitchen and was debating on whether or not to tell Mariah about the feelings in the house. She decided that as a true friend to Mariah she would tell her the issues but not who said what. "Well I must ask you before this goes any further. Can you honestly tell me, that you like him?"

Mariah looked at her friend like she was retarded. "Uh…el duh! I wouldn't be with him if I didn't."

Chantel bit her lip and got ready to explain. "Well you see, Remy has been through a lot. I mean A LOT! Plus he is older and I'm sure that soon he is gonna want to look for the real one Mariah."

"Where is all this going? Get to the point Chantel." Mariah said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine! Look some of the crew back in the house are protective of Remy since he had a rough time some few years back that could have cost him his life. They want him to be happy and to find the right one who isn't going to cause trouble. Now you my girl so I got your back but I'm begging you!!! Please don't do anything… rash!" Chantel pleaded.

Mariah looked down at the floor wondering about the situation. Before she came something happened apparently of all places in Antarctica that caused a lot of pain and strife. She never asked because she felt that it wasn't her business and if someone felt like telling her than they would. "Well I'm not leading him on so… you can tell whoever says what that I'm in it too with him for the ride. I'm still gonna be me and he likes that apparently because he wouldn't tease me so much about my ways. As for me personally I promise I will not do anything to hurt Remy emotionally and mentally except give him a headache. Physically however if I want to wrestle or if I feel like rough housing, then I will do so as I please unless he is injured and even then if he says something smart I will pinch his nerves. So whoever has problem needs to see me so I can clear some things."

Chantel smiled truly genuinely happy for her two friends. "So…Johnny Depp or Remy Lebeau?"

Mariah laughed at the comparison. "Well now you know I LOVE me some Johnny Depp but that is cruel making me chose between them two. I refuse."

***

**The House of Mo.**

"Welcome darlings!! Come in come in! We have much to discuss and visions to see!" The small eccentric looking woman said as she practically pulled them through her mansion. They had went through so many security precautions and hallways and stairways that if you wanted to rob her you would give up just from trying to reach her.

"Now darlings I must say when de professor asked me to repair your suits, I was impeccably busy trying to create art for those common unappreciative bimbo's they have me design for. But because he is such an old friend, I couldn't help myself darlings. Finally a test of skill and greatness was upon me and if I say so, I out did myself."

Chantel and Mariah looked at each other as they came to a hallway with a door and watched as Edna did fingerprint identification, tongue identification, password, and now a voice security test.

They saw a small fly on the wall but paid it no attention.

"Edna Mode"

Then two lasers came out and was getting ready to shoot at them but they could barely react in time.

"And two guest."

The laser gun scanned and shot this blue electric laser that barely touched their faces. They were so freaked that they leaned on the other side of the wall and looked at each other as their bodies were pressed against it. Where the fly had been was now a black burn stain.

"Come darlings I show you my work, no?" Edna said as she bounced in the room happily.

They followed slowly looking at all the machines and manikins and there was like a treasure case of costumes. She pressed some buttons and three chairs and a table came out with a tea set.

"Sit down darlings. We have much to discuss." Edna demanded.

They sat down and Edna gave them all coffee cups but Chantel denied hers politely. "Suit yourself Psyfire, but I must say you are missing out on this wonderful bean from the Swedish gardens. You Diva, sugar and crème?"

Chantel and Mariah looked at each other in wonder. "We have regular names too. They are Mariah and Chantel." Mariah explained as she pointed to each other.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are but those names are so inferior to your status. They are so… yesterday and look at your lifestyle…names are practically meaningless to your wonder. But enough with words! There are too much darling. I said the same thing to Mrs. Incredible years ago when she came for her artwork. I create beauty for gods!" she said dramatically as she pressed a button and their chairs rotated toward the glass case behind them.

"Now I show you my work! Let's start with Chantel's suit!" she clicked another button and Chantel's suit came out. "I kept the yellow and black theme going but I made some adjustments."

Their seats moved with the manikin as it went forward slowly. "Based on your powers, I needed to make a material that wouldn't burn as you use your laser powers from your body and wouldn't tear at the radiation you produce." Then all these lasers came out and shot at it causing an explosion. Chantel and Mariah jumped back in their seats in awe and shock as they looked at her like she was crazy. "Also I added gloves to your suit that has tiny sensors in the tips to enhance you telekinesis to a superb level making it easier for you to focus and lift without hurting yourself of course." Then these metal pieces appeared and the gloves tips turned silver as they lifted the metal and caused them to float around the costume. "But I couldn't stop there so I added a new feature. I put more enhancements in the whole suit for you to increase your strength. With this suit you can now take a direct blow to the body without cringing unless Juggernaut supposedly picks up momentum and slams you into a titanium wall darling."

Chantel's eyes were huge and awed. "Sweet…"

Then the costume was beat with two cars that were held up by these two metal arms that slammed them on the manikin a few times. Then they stopped and the manikin wasn't harmed at all. Then the chairs stopped as the costume went in the room and they slammed in the opposite direction at the beginning.

"Now Diva, your costume was a bit tricky basically your costume had to be redesigned with mutating fabric that would change as you do. Based on what the professor told me your costume had to be able to change state as you do." Then her costume came out and these two orbs came down and made her costume smoky. "It can withstand temperatures up to a thousand degrees! And will not catch on fire and disintegrate." Then flames appeared and it burned like a furnace behind the glass but the material didn't catch on fire. "Also it is water proof so you won't walk around wet after the use of water and will not tear when you use earth." Then the tank filled with water and then flushed it out leaving the garment dry and different sized rocks were thrown at it.

"It also comes with this marvelous scrunchy for both of your hair. Being a woman of fashion I had to think of everything darlings. This is a must for the hair." She pulled from the stand four scrunchys. Then once again they were yanked back to the beginning as both of their suits came out together.

"Now I made them like all the others, virtually indestructible!" then rockets shot at them both and caused another explosion behind the glass. "Machine washable of course. And they both breathe like Egyptian cotton." She said in admiration.

Chantel and Mariah wanted to go try them on the looked so wonderful.

"Plus they each come with a jacket and a homing device and a built in communicator so you can get into contact with each other."

"But summer is coming up soon… it's going to be hot with that jacket on." Mariah said.

"Well who cares! You will look fashionable anyway darling." Edna stated as she waved her hand in the dismissing her comment.

"Yeah why the homing device too?" Chantel asked.

"Well I don't know darling!" she looked around in a dramatic way. "Luck seems to favor the prepared. So I designed! I did what I do best!"

They just nodded understanding her reasoning but not her behavior. Chantel remembered the envelope and took it out of her pocket. She handed it to Edna. "This is for you from the professor."

Edna took it and ripped it to shreds to get to what was inside. They watched as Edna's eyes magnified through her glassed to read the lines on the letter.

"Oh for heaven sakes!" She crumpled up the letter and threw it across the floor.

Mariah and Chantel was shocked on her sudden mood change.

"Where is the fat one?!" she demanded.

They looked at each other in confusion. Chantel bent forward. "I'm sorry, who?"

"You know, the rough lion looking one with the hair and the claws." She said as she acted it out.

"Wolverine?"

"Yes! That one."

"Back at the mansion I think."

Edna rolled her eyes and got out her seat and walked over to a wall. She put her hand on it and a hidden panel opened up revealing wolverines uniform. She snatched it out and walked over to them.

"Take this with you. I don't know why he wants me to patch up this hobo suit when I can make him something fabulous." She said as she threw it on Mariah's lap. "I will wrap your outfits for you darling."

"Cool beans." Chantel said as she got up to stretch.

"Yeah Edna, you are amazing." Mariah praised.

"I know darling!" she said as she began to wrap up their gifts in pretty paper and set them in separated red boxes.

Later after some conversation they walked to the front door and Edna showed them out to the car. "Now darlings, come back and visit. I love our chats."

They nodded and thanked her again for her expertise and started walking towards the car. Edna yelled out, "Oh and be sure to tell me when your weddings are! I will throw something together that would be fabulous and edgy. But don't beg now darlings. I won't accept begging but, you talked me into it." Chantel and Mariah were now sporting blushes and confusion as they looked back at the eccentric woman waving from her doorstep.

They hurried into the car to get as far away from the woman as possible.

***

When they reached the mansion, everyone was laid around trying to rest before all mayhem broke loose. Jean and Scott went for an afternoon picnic. Logan and Remy where in the danger room having a destruction contest. Kitty, Bobby, Spike and Jubes were outside playing mutant Frisbee. Rogue and Ororo were in the green house practicing their green thumb and Mariah, Chantel, Jacob, and Kurt were in the living room playing Mario Kart on the Wii. They were having fun with the cordless wheel smashing each other, blowing up their opponents, and sending out red shells popping the others in their tracks. Soon everyone gradually started exiting the room. First it was Kurt who heard his name being called outside and 'poofed' out of the room. Then Jacob had left but he came back thirty minutes later and picked up Chantel like a sack of potatoes and left. This left Mariah alone playing 'Call of Duty' by herself. After a while she cut it off and laid on her back on the floor.

She had her eyes closed and lightly dosed for a bit until she felt two arms grab her by her torso and lift her in the air like a doll. She looked down to see Remy smirking at her. She couldn't help but smile at his facial expression wondering what thoughts were going through them but a little afraid to see.

Remy looked back up at Mariah wondering the same thing. He had this feeling of complete joy at this little Pomeranian. He bent her forward and kissed her on the mouth in a nice sweet slow manner. He didn't take it further unless she wanted it. He had to pull away after a while to stop from completely forgetting why he came in there to do. He looked up to see Mariah's face was pink and her eyes were now covered slightly by dark eye lashes. She was breathing slightly hard and had a firm grip now on his arms. He smirked at the lovely scene he just caused. "Petite amie." He whispered trying to get her attention.

"Quoi?" She asked in a soft voice. (What)

He smirked. "We never had our card game Chere."

She smiled an arrogant smile down at him. Her eyes fully opening at the challenge."I was wondering when you wanted your beating."

He laughed. "Madame if it iz one ting about dis Remy yo' must never doubt is my abilities, dat will be the worst mistake yo' ever make."

She laughed hautedly! "Well meet me outside in ten minutes by the pool in the courtyard and bring your cards, Gambit."

He put her down on the floor and took out a deck. "Already got you covered. What else should I bring?" He asked sarcastically.

She walked to the door and looked back. "Bring you're A game cuz you gonna need it buster."

Remy watched her sashay out the room arrogantly. He couldn't help himself but to look at her backside as she strolled away apparently feeling very cocky of her skills. He was getting ready to go to the courtyard when he heard her yell," Chantel! I'm going to be outside kickin ass if you need me!"

He laughed and pulled out a cigarette as he proceeded to the courtyard. _This will be interesting._

***

Chantel was laying on the lawn now with Jacob watching the kids play in the sunset. She would get up every now and then to see how Mariah was fairing in her game. She laughed when she found out that Remy and Mariah were going to duke it out over cards. What was so funny was the fact that Mariah was good when it came to if she had something to lose that's valuable to her.

Mariah and Remy were neck and neck as they played Rummy 5000. The score was Remy 4450 and Mariah 4420. When one would when a hand the hand the points were counted and added to the score board.

Mariah was confident that she would win after all she had grew up playing cards and games alike. At first she had to make sure Remy wouldn't cheat so she made him take off his jacket and his shirt. He now sat in front of her chewing on his tooth pick and hair messy as it cascaded around his face. The shirt didn't really need to be removed, she just wanted it off for all eye candy extensive purposes. She peaked over her flawless hand of an ace of spades, king, jack, and the little joker. All she needed now was the queen of spades then she could lay her hand down and get some points.

Remy was very taken with her good card playing skills. When she boasted about herself, she was telling the truth about her 'play to win' style. He smirked as he saw the look of domination on her face. They were playing around at first till Remy had won some major points. That was when the gloves came off and she started kicking his tail. Remy looked down at his hand. The ace of hearts, ace of clubs, the big joker…aka wild card and ace of diamonds.

Mariah found her card and laid it out as she did a victory dance. She got up and did the cabbage patch. He watched her in amusement but waited for her to say something.

"Hahahah. I won sucker! That's 330 points! Give up your hand!" She boasted.

He sighed and looked heartbroken. "It would seem so… but however you didn't throw out a card so it's still my turn." She stopped dancing and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Let's end this." He drew from the deck and laid down his hand of aces and threw out a card thus officially ending the game. Her eyes widened as she mentally counted the points he had.

He smirked. "No, no my dear… allow ole Remy to help you count."

Her face turned into a glare as she watched him count his hand.

"Aces are worth a hundred a piece and because I have the big joker, that is automatically three hundred." He explained. "So that means 600 points my dear."

She looked at him in disbelief. Then she looked back at the deck and points seeing if he had enough to win the game. She looked at the score sheet and found that his score was enough to beat past her score and beat 5000, thus making him the winner.

She swallowed and looked back up at him. He now was leaning back in his chair smirking at her in victory. She watched as he twirled his tooth pick around his mouth and the glint he had in his eye was unmistakable.

She looked at him as he dusted himself off. He looked down at her in triumph. "Let's see your punishment now Chere'!"

Mariah swallowed, now completely resenting making a pact with a gambling con artist.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!! More will be uploaded based on what you say in Reviews. It already written but based on what you say will tell if i need to change some stuff. **


	14. Chapter 14: House Confrontations

**Authors Note: 457 Hits constantly** but two reviews!!! Plz send me something! This is bullshit not to review. I accept anonymous! Send me something about it cuz I really like writing and i need help with stuff.

Don't be Assholes all your life and Review! Thanks...Love you all.

* * *

**Part 15: House Confrontations**

Logan was walking down the hallway headed toward the kitchen when he ran into a heated Rogue. She seemed lost in thought as she walked past him without a glance. He turned and grabbed her arm making her spin toward him.

Rogue looked to see Logan looking at her with confusion and concern in his features. She stopped and touched his face with her gloved hand to trace his jaw.

"What is it darling?" He asked as he reached for her hand and stroked it gently.

Rogue hesitated before answering. "Can we go inside our room first so we can talk?"

Logan ushered her by her waist to the room they shared. When they settled he closed the door and locked it shut behind them.

**

***

**

Chantel was laid out over Jacob on the grass still as the night came about. Jacob was gently combing his fingers through her hair as they enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly, Jacob spoke.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked.

Chantel smiled and rolled so her upper body lied on top of him. She rested herself on her elbows as she stared down into his wonderful eyes. "Nothing much. I'm just ready to take out Mystiques evil plans. She has a lot of nerve. She pisses me off completely. "

He pulled up his hand and entwined his fingers into hers and pulled them on his chest and rested it above his heart. "Don't sweat it. Whatever happens, happens." He said as he tried to soothe her troubles.

"Yeah…I guess." She leaned down to kiss him but stopped before their lips met. "Yeah… but I still want to kick her butt."

"Well you have plenty of time to do that since she is always busy doing something." He thoughtfully said before he planted a soft one. After a while he pulled back and they laid back down on the grass. He looked down to see her face in contemplation. He took his hands and turned her head to look down at him. "Tell me Chantel. What really is it?"

Chantel bit her lip. "What if this is really bad. Mystique never learns her lesson and she keeps coming back doing more weird crap. What if this is the big one…that would mean summer is gone…which would mean I won't get to meet your family and you've met mine and my mom loves you! I would feel so bad if I didn't meet…"

Jacob chose that moment to silence her by sealing her lips in a kiss. He took it slow at first till she responded with a fierceness he had yet to witness. This one wasn't like all the others they shared. The kiss turned heated as Chantel dug her hands in his hair and scratched his scalp. He rubbed his tongue on her lips and bit it slightly begging for entrance. Opened her lips and gave him passage to her domain. He explored her sweet cavern with ease and precision. After a while, she explored his by running her tongue over his canines gently to not hurt herself. He sat them up still lips connected with her as he gripped her lower back and pushed her up to get closer to her. She positioned her body and straddled him and they continued to investigate each other till they had to pull back for air.

Jacob rubbed her hair back as he concentrated on gaining his breath back. He looked down at her to see her face was reddening through her mocha skin. She looked up at him slowly with big eyes trying to regain her composure. He rested his head on hers and stared into her eyes. "Whatever happens, happens." He said breathlessly. They sat there leaning on each other as they tried to soak in the moment. They sat there in that position for awhile till Chantel gained a burst of confidence and joy and launched at him to try it again. He caught her willingly and they both kissed and tumbled across the lawn and down the hill.

**

***

**

Rogue sat on the living room floor flipping through the channels when Jean walked in with Scott.

"Yeah Jean. The professor wants to see me to make sure the brotherhood isn't doing any hostile activity." Scott proclaimed.

Jean smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Well ok. Just try to come to bed at a decent hour this time."

Scott smiled and kissed her back before exiting the room. Jean sighed and turned to see Rogue flipping furiously through the channels.

Jean studied her tight fisted friend as she sat down in the chair across from her. "You know, I don't have to be psychic to know that something is up with you."

Rogue looked at her with beady eyes before flipping back to the screen. "Ah don't know wut you talkin about!"

Jean sighed heavily as she got up and sat with her friend. She took the remote out of her hand and turned off the T.V. "Come on. Spill!"

Rogue growled a little and ruffled her hair a bit. "Ah don't know! That's the problem!" She yelled.

Jean sat back startled her sudden outburst. She quickly regained her composure and proceeded with negotiations. "Well if you talk about it, I'm sure we can work something out."

Rogue sighed and threw the remote across the room. She blew and turned to face her friend. "Jean, yah know, you is like ma best friend right?"

"Of course! So tell!" Jean sat up and gave her full attention to Rogue.

"Well…" Rogue started before blowing again from irritation. "Do yah think, it would be so hard for Remy tah jus' forgive an forget?"

Jean cocked her head to the side and frowned. "What?"

"Yeah! Every since that incident he won't talk tah me unless we in battle and his stupid infatuation with Mariah is jus' crazy!"

"Mariah's not crazy. At least I don't think."

Both individuals turned their heads to see Ororo come into the room with a plant and a squirt bottle. She sprayed the little piece of foliage and puffed its leafs.

Rogue buried her face in her palms. "I feel like he's tryin tah replace me."

"What!?!" Both Jean and Ororo looked at her with shock.

"Yeah. Ah mean look at us. She's a southern gal and since she moved in, he really doesn't want tah talk to me now."

Ororo stopped spraying and looked at Rogue with pitiful eyes. "I don't think that her presence merely causes him to overlook you at times. Give him time. I think you should look at Mariah more as a cure. Surely you should talk to her and let her know about your feelings."

Rogue snorted. "Yeah right. Like that would eva happen. Besides have you seen Miss Prissy?" Rogue stood in defense. "She comes in here with her hair constantly done, her nails and toes manicured, speakin all them languages like she's the United Nations. Remy watches her like an infant!! Like she's gold! I bet she does it on purpose too! She's all in Remy's face. Chantel just coaxes her, with her face all in Jacobs!"

Ororo narrowed her eyes a bit. "I consider myself a friend of everyone' so please refrain from bad mouthing."

"Well anyway, Rogue has a point. Chantel and Mariah are attached like sisters. Someone needs to honestly tell them that flattery only gets young girls so far."

"That is preposterous! Jean of all people. I see it that they are all grown adults and have the right for a shot of love." Argued Ororo

"I don't care about who Chantel's tonguin but, look at Mariah! He jus' wan' her because she's young and he can touch her!" Rogue shouted.

"Plus she does have some characteristics similar to Rogue, Ororo. He could be using her as a replacement." Jean said looked at the pair.

Ororo sighed. "I highly doubt that. You now have control over your powers so that isn't the issue."

"Well she ain't right for him. She's too prissy, a city chick, and he don't need a gal like that." Rogue stated. "Besides, ah'm goin to see him and get him to talk tah me like he use too. Then I'll deal with Miss City gal."

Jean turned to Ororo. "I agree with Rogue. I think she should confront Remy."

Ororo shook her head in defense. "I highly oppose to this. Did anyone jump down your throats when you all were having conflicts between Scott, Logan, and Remy?"

The audience got extremely quiet.

"Look I'm not here to pass judgment." Ororo cupped her hands together. "It's not like Rogue still loves Remy. Isn't that right Rogue?"

Rogue looked down and bit her lip as she thought about it. She didn't believe she did. She tried talking to Logan about it, but she chickened out. So she told him some lame story about how she just felt frustrated with the whole waiting for the brotherhood to make their move. Even if she did still love Remy, after the whole Antarctica incident, he wouldn't allow it anyway. He avoided her like the Bubonic plague it seemed. Besides, her heart had latched itself to Logan. "No, ah love Logan. And I know you know something Ororo. You are like his best friend next to Jacob and Chantel."

Ororo picked up her plant and studied it as she sprayed some more. "Well as his friend, ganging up on him is not acceptable. I've put the past incident behind me and so has everyone else in this house. But, the question is… have you?" With that Ororo stood and exited the room.

Rogue rolled her eyes in anger. _Who does she think she is?_

Jean stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Whatever! I suggest you go and stop Remy from self-destruction and get him to talk for real with you."

**

***

**

Mariah was now in Remy's messy room grumbling to herself as she polished Remy's boots. She was now on his third pair of boots. She hadn't even touched his dress shoes yet.

_How could I have lost! This is so unfair! Stupid game!_

She looked over at the Cajun as he sat on his bed laid out watching her with a smirk on his face and cards in his hand shuffling.

Remy was enjoying his little worker bee down there on the floor polishing his shoes. He decided to rub some salt into her wound.

"Don't look so down petite. Yo' only have two more sets t' go. Den yo' can start on my special occasion ones." He said as he flipped over a card and analyzed it.

She looked at him with a look of disdain. She wasn't one to renege so she turned around and forcefully rubbed his shoe. She didn't really want to do this so she decided to think of a way out. After hitting his shoe with the polished rag a couple of times she got one. She decided to play the innocent little child. She smirked and began to put on her baby doll face and pouted.

"Remy, my hands hurt…" She whined in a babyish way.

Remy knew the card she was playing. So he played one of his own. He smirked as he saw her fumble with the rag. "Well now mon chere' we don't want dat t' happen. Non?" He got up and took the polish from her and his boots and walked to his nightstand. He sat the items down on it and jumped in the bed and sat his back on the headboard. He looked at her as he opened his arms to her and beckoned with for her to come to him.

Smirking on the inside she did so and she crawled up the bed like a child and sat between his legs and laid back into his chest. She felt his arm move and she looked over to see him get the polish and the shoes and he sat them in her lap. "Now yo' are comfortable and it shouldn't be so bad."

She looked disgusted as she snatched the polish away and began again on his boots. He watched in amusement after a while as she put the cap on the polish and threw it across the room where it landed on the floor. She then pushed his shoes over the bed and kicked it off. "My hands hurt and I'm tired."

Remy smirked and he took his index finger and lifted her chin to force her to look at his face. "If I made a list o' things to do 'with yo'r own two hands, trust me, polishing shoes would be far from the top." He smiled an amazing smile as he said the last part. "If you catch my drift."

Mariah's eyes narrowed as a small smile came onto her face. "You're nasty!"

He laughed a deep baritone laugh. "No petite. Just adventurous and interested in my own deck of cards is all." He bent down to kiss her when a knock came at his door.

Remy sighed in frustration as he scraped her lips with his and hovered. "It betta be good!" He said.

"Remy it's Rogue. Can we…can we talk please." She asked.

Remy groaned as he moved to nuzzle his nose on Mariah's neck.

"Remy as a good friend I must say you need to talk about to us. Keeping to yourself isn't healthy" Jeans voice echoed.

Remy smirked and looked down at an annoyed femme_. If only they knew how alone right now I am_. Mariah sat there looking at the door with distain at the intrusion as she was propped against Remy's chest rubbing his hands.

"I'm busy at de moment. I'm tryin t' play Russian Roulette since my luck seems t' be good at de moment."

Mariah looked up at him and clearly had an expression on her face that read, 'Ass'. She took her finger and flicked him off.

Remy laughed as he grabbed her middle finger. "Scratch that! It looks like I'm playing strip poker!"

Mariah's eyes widened as she took her hand and punched him in the arm. He silently laughed as he tried to block her attack in amusement. Her face turned scarlet at his comeback to her bird.

"Stop playin games Remy. We need tah talk." Rogues voice echoed.

Remy's face went into serious mode as he got up and untangled himself from Mariah. He walked over to the door and sighed. He looked back at Mariah and gripped the door knob. "Don't run, si'l vous plait." He asked in a whispered plea.

"D'accord" Mariah said as she realized that Remy was getting ready to face something serious. She wished Chantel was with her to hold her back because she got this gut feeling that she was going to step to them. She looked down at herself and she just wanted to die at what it would look like to them. He had no shirt on with just his pants and she was in his bed with his T-shirt on and some shorts. Plus the way he was talking earlier. _Oh yeah real subtle Mariah._

Remy answered the door but only cracked it so you could see him and nothing behind him. "May I help yo'?"

"We need tah talk now Remy!" Rogue said. "I jus need tah have some closure about some things is all."

Mariah crawled to the end of the bed and put her hair in a ponytail on top of her head. She decided to not get angry since this was all drama. She sat Indian style on the bed and leaned forward bracing herself on her palms.

Remy stepped out slightly but leaned his body against the door frame. He used his foot to prop the door closed and crossed his arms. "Hehn? What yo' want t' kno'?"

"Can we take this inside Remy?" Jean asked as she stepped forward and looked around for prying eyes.

Remy stood again and his head turned at a downward angle at the door frame looking at Mariah in his peripheral vision. He saw her nod and he looked back at the pair in front of him with a crooked smile. "yo' may, but I do hav' company." He stepped back and allowed them entry into his room.

When Rogue and Jean stepped through their eyes grew wide at Mariah sitting on top of Remy's bed. Jean looked at Remy who was now closing the door, then to Rogue who had a shocked expression on her face, and now to Mariah who sat there looking at them all with a lazy smile on her face. "I didn't know… you two…were…together." She stuttered.

Remy went over to the nightstand and pulled out another cigarette. He lit it with the lighter and mentally prepared himself for the conversation he really didn't want to have. He took a long drag and puffed as he walked near the window to open it and allow the breeze to sweep the ashes and the smoke with it. He sat on the sill and watched Rogue as she studied Mariah.

"Listen...uh Mariah. Can yah step outside for this?" Rogue asked in an irritated voice.

"Non! Remy said as he got up and walked over to Mariah. He could tell she was getting ready to reply with a crack so he walked to her and took his palm and ran it through her hair to sooth her. He turned to to Rogue with dark features. "If yo' wan' t' talk den we do dis now in fron o' her." He looked down into Mariah's eyes with a look of determination. "She has da right t' know."

"I don't think that's appropriate." Jean said as she stepped up and clutched Rogues shoulders to provide support for Rogue.

"Then why are you here again?" Mariah asked as she scooted forward and looked at Jean in question.

"Cuz ah asked her to." Rogue responded putting her hands on her hips.

"Petite gon' be here too. So les' start de talkin' an' get dis over wit. Non?" Remy said through the side of his mouth as he dragged on his cigarette. Remy fixed her with a hard glance. "Non, Rogue. I do talk t' yo'. Jus' cause I don' everyday don' mean I havn' moved on." He looked down at Mariah seeing her patience wearing thin. He puffed out another wisp of smoke deciding to put it all out there in one breath. "Look mon amies, I don wan' t' talk bout de specifics." He grew agitated as he rubed his hand through his hair in thought. "Jus' know ole Remy here don' hate non one for da past. I had plenty time t' tink bout what I want t' do durin' those two years away. I wouldn've come back if I didn' want t' come back." He walked over to the pair and pushed them towards the door. "Now if yo' will, can yo' please leave me and my amant to our previous actions."

Rogue stopped him by using her strength to root her to the spot. "Remy, I'm not gonna let you try to weasel your way out of this."

Remy stopped and he smiled with wickedness. "Well then if you stay then prepare to how kissing is really done." He said as he walked over to Mariah bent down and stole a heated kiss. Before Mariah could register what had happened he broke away and lifted her upward and threw her backward towards the head of the bed as she landed ungracefully on pillows.

Remy looked back and saw Rogue fuming with rage and she stalked to the door and slammed it. Jean shook her head and followed.

Remy went to the door and locked it. He turned to see that Mariah had the reddest expression on her face as she looked really tousled and was breathing slightly hard. Her legs were apart and were turned making her seem bowlegged. Her t-shirt was tilted to the right showing her bare shoulder. Her hair was beginning to fall out of her ponytail. Her hands gripped the sheets in a tight fist as she tried to gain her composure. He smirked realizing that he had been right when it came to her emotions. She could do more.

He made his way back to her when there was another knock on the door. He growled frustrated as he swung the door open to have Rogue and Jean walk back into his room.

"Mon Dieu! Will yo' pick where you wan' t' go already!" He exclaimed.

"No Remy! We need tah talk! Mariah yah can leave now." Rogue crossed her arms in defiance. Jean walked over and stood by her friend's side.

"Oh hell!" Mariah exclaimed as she straightened herself up and made a move to get up with fury. However she was denied when Remy put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. He drew from the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Now, now petite, let Remy handle dis okay?" He asked silently pleading that she would allow him this. He was highly mistaken.

"No fuck this!" She stood up anyway and crossed her arms too. She was shorter than Rogue but her fury made up for the height distance. "If you have something to say, then spit it out! Cuz I in't goin nowhere."

"Oh so now Miss Prissy gets unprofessional! You're not so perfect after all." Rogue sneered.

"Who the hell cares?" Mariah yelled as the black side of her was starting to come out. "You don't scare no body boo-boo! You got it twisted."

Remy was shocked that all that rage was coming from such a short body. She now had her hands on her hips and stood in fighting stance. Her neck was starting to do the ghetto role he'd seen on T.V. and occasionally Chantel would do when pissed. He walked over to Mariah and grabbed her hand to calm her down but she just shook it off and continued staring down Rogue.

"Come on mon ami! It ain't worth it!" He tried again except this time Rogue intervened.

"What you mean, it ain't worth it! You think this little girl is worth it!" She shouted.

"Who the hell you think you talkin too?" Mariah yelled as her voice got hoarse and she stepped up alittle.

"Mariah don't get so rowdy." Jean cut in. "You know that this is between Remy and Rogue."

"So once again, why are you here then?" Mariah asked getting pissed off.

"Excuse me? I would like to think you would be a little more of a lady than to say such things to a fellow Xmen."

Mariah smacked her teeth and dismissed Jean. "Bitch please! You are now talkin to Redd from J-ville a.k.a. kill-ville... the dirty south! The ghetto one."

"Look!" Remy cut in trying t' stop the flames. "Mariah iz here t' stay. Are yo' feelin bad bout what happened in Antarctica?"

"….No!" Rogue stuttered. "Ah jus' want to know how come you completely forget about me and move her in to replace me!"

"Are yo' insane! I do talk t' yo'. But, I will admit dat I'm not completely ready t' play nice wit yo' right now. Yo' left me alone in Antarctica wit nuttin. I almost died o' hypothermia because o' yo'. Yo' and the team wouldn't listen t' me or nothing! The only one that did was Storm."

Rogue stepped back a little. As she bit the inside of her mouth at the truth.

"What?" Mariah said as she looked at everyone. "What are we talking about?"

Remy disregarded her feeling the need to remove the stress he felt right now.

"Yeah, then when yo' and the Xmen found out dat I waz tellin da truth and non a murderer or a switch out, yo' tried t' da play savior card but it was too late. Da damage iz done and I had a long time recoverin and thinkin t' come t' a conclusion that dis here Remy has had enough."

Completely at a loss of words, she fired back on her point of anguish. "But that still doesn't explain how quickly you moved to Mariah!"

Remy rubbed his chin as his red eyes were slowly being consumed by the black depths of his irises. What was even more chilling is you could see the dark humor and anguish in them as he stared Rogue down. "If I remember correctly, it took yo' practically two – three munts durin my temporary leave t' hook up wit ole Wolverine!"

Gaping like fish Rogue furiously shook at being called out in front of the team. "So..so..So!" She stuttered. "She ain't for you! Look at her. She don't know nothin about men or hard times!"

"I know more than you apparently since you obviously couldn't do it for him." Mariah remarked.

"Shut up! You don't know nothin!" Rogue yelled out of humiliation.

"Yeah Mariah back off!" Jean defended

A loud bang came from the door as Chantel came busting through. "Oh hell no! Better back up off her!"

Chantel ran to Mariah's side and got defensive too. "You can't be ganging up on my friend. I'll kick yah ass."

"Whatever! You young girls think so cute and think that you have everything. You're so spoiled!" Jean exclaimed.

"Whatever hefter. I still say you better not put your hands on us." Chantel stated.

"Forreal! If you think you can talk to us any kind of way, then you got us fucked up!"

A thump could be heard in the hallway as a battle ready Jacob came running into the room. "What's…. going on?"

Remy sighed and rubbed his temples. "There's not enough liquor in this house." He muttered.

"Listen suga, but you ain't nothing but a fling. You have nothing to really offer a man. I don't want to but I will fight you for this to sink into that thick skull."

Mariah stepped up and Remy grabbed her by her waist and backed up trying to pull her. "Bitch, you step to me and I will rock yo shit!"

Bobby came busting into the room as he slid and fell on the floor. Everyone paused to look at him as he breathed in heavily.

"I heard it was a catfight!"

Jacob sighed and grabbed him by the collar as he pulled him to his feet.

"Ten bucks on whoever's on Chantel's team!" Bobby shouted.

Tension really increased in the room now. He backed up toward the wall to get away from danger because Remy looked as if he could charge the whole room with his kinetic explosive energy.

Jacob eased back too. He had never seen Chantel this angry before. It was definitely a turn on. He whispered to bobby, "It's Chantel and Mariah vs. Rogue and Jean."

"In that case put me down for twenty for Chantel's team." He whispered to Jacob. Jacob slapped himself in the face and look down embarrassed at how Bobby had the talent of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. And for being perverted.

"The profanity is so not called for. Chantel why don't you leave, because this doesn't concern you." Jean stated.

"No! You don't own me. This ain't slavery and you ain't my momma!"

'_Oh..no..'_Jacob thought as he saw Chantel clinch her fist. Remy couldn't control Mariah and grab Chantel too. His patience was dying. "Listen here femmes! Leave Mariah and Chantel a' lone! If yo' 'ave sometin t' say den say it in front o' everybody. I 'ave nothin' t' hide so I'm gonna say what I need t' say regardless."

"Remy this is between you and me!" Rogue yelled. "Mariah this is none of your business!"

"Well I'm gonna make it my business!" She commented.

"You better get your friend Chantel!" Rogue yelled as she stepped up like she was going to do something.

"Hit me and see what happens!" Mariah egged on. Chantel and Mariah stepped up too.

"Mon dieu!" Remy exclaimed as he had to pull Mariah back some. He looked at Jacob for help to get Chantel but Jacob looked like he was watching a caged match of WWF Raw. He looked shocked, scared, and ecstatic all at the same time. His gaze was fixed on Chantel as he looked proud at her outburst. Remy could hear the girls exchange some words and he continued to get Bobby and Jacob's attention.

"I'm not getting in it!" Bobby exclaimed as he backed to the door.

Jacob's mind took control of his body again and he made his way over to her.

"Well no one wants yah here, Chantel"

"Listen here trick…" Chantel launched her body and her fist at Jean so unsuspected and dirty that only Jacob knew it was coming. Mariah was kicking and trying to break free of Remy's grip to help her friend.

"…_Xmen! Report to Cerebro!" _

Chantel almost knocked her in the face when Jacob quickly grabbed her at the right moment. He flung her back into him and created a barrier with his arms circled around her in a steel like grip. Her hair was now in her face at the sudden wind rush backwards. They were interrupted again by a more important mental note.

"_Mystiques on the move!"_

* * *

_**Loved Writing this one folks!!!!**_

_**Review PLZ!!!!!!!!!!1  
**_


	15. Chapter 15: Tempers & Dangerous Flights

**Ok! Im Back! Soooo Sorry! Id never given up on this story! I just never updated. But im giving you the rest before New Years hopefully! Review! Plus I'd like to thank everyone who stuck it out. Love you guys!**

**_3_**

**Part 16**

**Tempers and Dangerous Flights**

After a few minutes to separate the girls, they made their way to the Professor. When they all walked in separately, he could tell that something was amiss.

"I know you are upset about Mystique and her evil doings, but I'm sure we can handle it Xmen." He tried to soothe and secretly tried to subdue the raging tempers he sensed not so long ago. Everyone except for a few had weird expressions on their faces. They piled in as if they had come from battle.

"Ok professor what is it?" Scott asked as he was the only one suited up for the mission.

"Well I detected her on our sensors. She is moving south Europe headed for India. Apparently she has found our missing friend."

"Who Alphonzo or Huddad?" Asked Jacob.

"Both?" The professor answered.

"What!" Everyone questioned.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen. She split up the brotherhood into two groups. One is headed for South America and the other is heading for Egypt."

"But we thoroughly checked out the museum and the local area. There is nothing there!" Mariah stated.

Rogue humped and crossed her arms. "Yeah… more like fooled around."

"Ugh…" Gambit stated as he grabbed his temples.

"Xmen, please! I know you are upset about the recent activity but we must put aside all of our fears and quarrels and stick to the matter at hand." The professor asked.

"But it can't be in Egypt. We all checked out the area." Logan professed.

"Exactly right, Logan. They are headed to Egypt as a stationary objective. They are actually headed to India where Huddad lives."

"But why are the brotherhood headed to Egypt?" Chantel asked.

"Toad luckily isn't very good at blocking mental information. That is why Mystique sent him to Egypt to watch one of the tombs she will return to. I used Cerebro to gather all information in his thoughts. Mystique unfortunately told him very little information because she knew we would confiscate his mind. So far all I could get from Toads thoughts were that a few of their team is going to South America and the other group will split up again to go in India. The other group will go to Egypt to guard a tomb in the Valley of the Kings."

"But why guard a tomb?" Jean asked.

"Well it is believed based on the information received by Mr. Chang that in order for the amulet to work, you must first activate it in one of the pyramids. There it will act as a button if you will to trigger the power inside. Mystique must recite the words on the wall and the power will be unleashed."

The room went deathly silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I will be going with Hank to find extra research on the power of this amulet and how to stop it if we are unsuccessful." He looked around slowly at his team of Xmen which in actuality were like his children and close relatives. "I believe we are dealing with a threat far more menacingly than anything else we have ever experienced." He looked around at all the glum faces as they took in account all they may be up against. "But, that has never stopped us before. I have seen you all do some incredible things in my lifetime. I have faith in you.

They all looked up determined and then one by one they all dismissed and got ready for business.

They all sat in the conference room and surveyed the possibilities.

Jacob grew impatient. "Man! We should be out there stopping Mystique!"

"Well kid I agree with yah. All this talkin isn't doin much of anything." Wolverine gruffly said as he stood.

"Fine! We should all just split up!" Cyclops said exasperatedly.

Everyone was on edge. It was an electric atmosphere that had come in and swallowed them whole. One wrong word could ignite a fire that would prove to be hard to extinguish. Rogue and Jean were still pissed about the confrontation. Logan wanted to get away from Rogue because her attitude stung him a little and he didn't like it. Chantel wanted to reach over the table and ring Jeans neck. Jacob was trying to practice self control because he was in action mode and felt useless sitting there doing nothing. Bobby was upset that the fight was interrupted and he didn't video tape it. Kitty was upset that Lance was still attached to the brotherhood and wanted everything to end. Kurt was solemn at the prospects of world destruction. He didn't even get a chance to ask Rebecca to prom this year. Mariah was being…herself. She decided to take the low road and sat by Rogue, giving her dirty looks every now and then to make her feel uncomfortable. And it worked. Remy was just drained at all of it. He wanted so bad to break out the scotch and end this madness but times were changing. The professor just believed that everyone was upset over the possibility of world destruction. Scott was just angry because no one seemed to be listening to his excellent leadership skills as he laid out battle plans and statistics. Storm was the only one thinking about everything and everybody. She knew why some were angry and others were scared. The air around the group was daunting.

"Well let's split up in three groups." Scott commanded as he looked around at the crew.

"Psyfire, Wolverine, Kitty, and Rogue you guys go to India." They all looked at each other some with nasty glares but nodded in agreement.

"Jean, Jacob, Nightcrawler, and Diva go to South America." They all did the same.

"Gambit, Storm, Iceman and I will guard the tomb." Cyclops clapped his hand in affirmation. "Well any questions?"

Everyone just looked around at each other. Everyone was too high strung to do anything else.

"Well let's move out!" Scott said enthusiastically.

**Some great time later….on the way to India**

Psyfire sat flying the jet headed for Egypt. Wolverine sat to her side switching on buttons as they came closer to approaching their destination. Kitty was anxious as she wiggled in her seat. Rogue didn't say anything the whole flight over. She sat in the back with her legs and arms crossed like she had an issue.

Psyfire was not in the mood either. Her nerves were fried because of Mystiques sudden plan for world domination. She looked out into the night as they flew over most of Europe. Mystique has ruined everything in a matter of hours and who knows days. "SOB." She mumbled to herself.

"What you said kid?" Wolverine asked as he looked outside at the third world countries now hovering thousands of feet below them. They seemed peaceful in the night air as the lights could be seen. They would be in Egypt in a matter of minutes.

Psyfire cleared her throat. "Nothing, just tired of all the drama." She stated with double meaning.

Rogue just rolled her eyes and pretended to not to hear her.

"It's alright Psy." Wolverine consoled. "When we catch those bastards, I'll dice em up real nice for yah." He unsheathe his claws and slowly pulled them back in.

"Thanks. But I would like to get in a few hits of my own." She said as she began clicking on more switches.

She then put on her headphones to radio in the professor. Right when she was getting ready to put in his call, the radar went off. Three red dots appeared to be headed for them. One was below them and two were on the sides coming in at a fast rate behind them.

Wolverine growled and put on his seatbelt. Chantel changed her frequency on the radio to contact the foreign entities. "Hello, this is registered jet Alpha32 calling requesting immediate fallback."

She looked at the screen to see the pilots getting closer. She listened intently but no one responded. "Again, you're to close to atmospheric pressure and in the way of military flight patterns."

Suddenly the screen flashed as one of the jets unleashed a rocket aimed right for them. Wolverine detached his seatbelt and growled as he began to flip on buttons. The jet went into immediate defense and was switched into fragment mode. This allowed the jet to not show up on the other commercial pilots.

"Disengage!" Psyfire commanded as she maneuvered the jet.

The rocket didn't make it all the way and blew up behind them. Psyfire accelerated as she analyzed the type of ammo they were using. _Short range missiles._

"What's going on?" asked Kitty as she held onto the armrest chairs.

"Are you that dense!" Rogue said as she sat right and leaned back in her chair. "We are under fire. But by whom?"

The jet did a twist in the air and went a little higher. Another flash lit across the screen. "There shooting more at us!" Kitty exclaimed as she gripped her seat feeling dizzy at the sudden roll they did upside down.

"Disengage! Abort or we will be forced to take action!" Psyfire yelled as she steered the jet away from another one.

"Kitty, can you phase this jet?" Wolverine asked.

"I'll take care of them!" Rogue said as she stood.

Psyfire did another turn causing Rogue to fall a little. She gripped the handles attached to the roof and made her way to the front. She pressed a button and then turned around. She went in back where the docking board was as it slowly began descending into the night.

"Rogue, darlin, I don't think you should be out there." Wolverine said as he looked at the screen and out the windows. It was hard to see with the glare coming from the lights inside. Another light lit up on the screen as more shots were being fired.

"Oh oh…" Psyfire said. She turned around and screamed. "No Rogue!"

But it was too late. Rogue had already flew out and was headed toward the enemy fighter jets.

"What!" Wolverine yelled as the jet did another 360.

Psyfire's face went grave. "Long range heat seeking missiles!" She began immediately undoing her seatbelt. "Here take the controls. Shake them! Do not fire!"

Wolverine reached over Psyfire and quickly took her position. Psyfire flew out of her spot and was immediately headed for the back of the jet. He growled as he began to panic. _Long range heat seeking missiles! Rogue was in serious danger_.

Rogue was outside flying toward the enemy. They had unleashed rockets but they had flown past her. Some exploded way before they even made it close to the Xjet's position. She immediately went after the closest jet which was coming from her right. It wasn't able to unleash more in the time that it took Rogue to get there. She immediately flew to the side of the little jet and forcefully pulled open the door. The pilot looked startled as he quickly hit his helmet and pressed a button. He had then ejected himself from the tiny fighter jet. Confused she watched as he flew high up into the atmosphere. She turned her attention down to see the jet was on autopilot.

_Why would he put the jet on autopilot? Wouldn't he want to kill her with the jet by causing it to fall towards civilians? _She thought.

Suddenly she heard a loud shrill noise coming from behind her. She turned around to see a missile coming directly at her. She waited till the missile got close and then at the last minute moved causing the missile to run into the jet. Massive Explosion! She flew ahead but felt like that wasn't it. Suddenly she could see Psyfire flying towards her. She seemed to be yelling something and pointing. Rogue frowned and looked behind her to see a missile gaining speed on her tail. She panicked and tried to out fly it but her attempt seemed futile as it slowly crept up her rear. It almost touched her until a red light zoomed inches past her face and blew up the missile. Rogue was pushed forward from the force. She stopped to see Psyfire work on more missiles.

Wolverine was doing the best he could to maneuver the jet but it was hard to concentrate when you had a screaming teenager behind you. She would scream every time the radar went off or when they did tumbles.

"Logan!" She screamed.

He immediately spun the jet and one of the missiles blew up from what her presumed  
Psyfire's rays.

Kitty gripped unto her chair with a force that could rival Rogues. "Get rid of them!"

"I'm tryin!" He bellowed as his claws came out. He pulled the handles and switched on more buttons as they climbed in altitude. They were practically in India now but couldn't land at their destination. Rogue and Psyfire were out there in the middle of fire.

"Go the other way!" Kitty screamed and commanded as she closed her eyes and held onto the jet.

_Now she was a back seat driver too! _"Do you want to fly this thing?" He yelled at Kitty.

She didn't answer but screamed as another one came their way.

"I didn' think so!" With that he turned the jet into a 180 degree turn.

Psyfire was having difficulty stopping all the missiles. There were so many and her instincts were going off the radar as she seemed to be surrounded by them. She would blow up some missiles and then more would come out. Once she destroyed the few targeting her she headed toward the Xjet which was trying to shake off two jets. She was almost there when she saw another missile fly toward the Xjet. She picked up speed and tried to stop the missile. The destructive missile slowed down mysteriously and seemed to be malfunctioning. Suddenly it fell towards the earth.

"OMG!" Psyfire shouted as she flew toward the falling explosive. She immediately started to fly down and descend to get a good lock on it.

Rogue flew right past her and was headed to one of the other jets. The pilot in that jet also ejected leaving this jet to fall on civilian soil. Quickly she grabbed onto the jet and lifted it slowly. Once in her grasp she carried it above her and flew after the second jet that was circling the Xjet.

Psyfire dove toward the missile and was right on it. She reached out her hands and the missile began to shake thus slowing it down. Her eyes glowed red as her hot rays shot out and hit the missile causing it to explode. The impact was infectious as it hit her in the front of her body. The wind knocked her back and she spun out of control a little. She stopped herself from spiraling and felt really dizzy. She looked down at the civilian cities and below them. She made sure to destroy all leftover matter from the enemy jets so they didn't land and kill people or damage property. The last thing they needed was the military targeting them.

"They are going to kill us Logan!" Kitty screamed as she swallowed.

Logan growled though his teeth. "I know. Kitty." He moved the jet over to the side and the enemy jet kept firing.

_Why wasn't they hit with the bullets?_ He turned the jet over and this time they missed them. He looked back at Kitty who was gripped onto the jet tightly. _Way to go kid_! Suddenly, the phone rang attached to the jet which added to the distractions.

Wolverine spun the jet again and this time the bullets hit.

"Ah!" Kitty screamed.

Suddenly he couldn't hear anymore bullets. He turned again. "Whatever you do Kitty! Don't let go of the Jet!" The phone kept ringing.

**In South America**

"Dey are not answering." A worried Kurt said as the South American heat bore down on him. He looked up at Jacob who just shrugged his shoulders and hung up.

**Back with the action**

Rogue got closer to the other flying jet but the one she was carrying was weighing her down. The other jet had was still firing at the Xjet but this time with bullets. They pierced the Jet but nothing seemed to go through.

She flew towards the other jet and was able to catch up to it.

"Slow down why don't cha!" She yelled.

Psyfire turned around just in time to see Rogue get ready to throw the jet. _Oh no! If she throws that, it will cause a major explosion and fall towards civilians. _With that Psyfire flew towards Rogue. "Rogue! No!" she yelled.

But it was too late. With all her might Rogue threw the jet which collided with the other jet. The pilot didn't even get a chance to get out. The jet collided and caused a massive explosion. The force of the collision was so strong that the force caused the Xjet to propel forward. Chunks of debris and fire rain down from the sky.

Panicking she immediately flew towards the explosion. Rogue turned around to see a red laser fly by her body which was too close for comfort. Some more came by and the lasers dusted the leftover damage.

"Are yah trying ta kill me!" Rogue yelled with anger as she flew back to the jet.

Psyfire rolled her eyes. "You mean, like how you killed our suspect and almost harmed civilians?" Psyfire shot back to her nastily. "Way to use that noggin." She said sarcastically as they landed in the jet.

Rogue spun around angrily once the door was closed biting her lip. "Hey, I just saved our lives! You caould say thank you!"

Chantel stormed to the front in haste. She looked back with distain."Yeah, thanks for almost getting yourself killed. Those were heat seeking missiles by the way."

Wolverine was still piloting and not paying attention to the heated discussion taking place. Kitty sat in her chair, still gripped to the jet. Psyfire walked her to her and had to peel her hands from the jet to stop her from using her power and possibly causing them to fall out. "You did good, Kat!" She said gently as Kitty returned to normal. Somewhat…

"Ugh!" Rogue shouted as she walked over to her seat and sat down disgusted. "Yah are so vindictive!"

Psyfire stood and walked to the front with Wolverine. "Well…" She looked back before sitting down. "That may be true, but at least I use my common sense before I go blowing up crap."

"What are you trying to say!" Rogue demanded s she sat up a little.

Psyfire smirked and then turned around to assist Wolverine. "Take it how you will." With that she patted Wolverine on the shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Bitch…" Rogue muttered under her breath.

Wolverine put the jet in autopilot. They had past their destination trying to escape their new friends. He turned around and looked at his crew. "What's bitin yah?" He asked as he watched everyone's face. Kitty was scared to death, Rogue was angry, and Psyfire looked chaotic as she searched for the other two men that escaped their jets.

"The two men that were chasing us, are gone." Psyfire said as she tried to lock in coordinates and make sure the jet didn't sustain heavy damage.

"But there was three?" He asked more than stated.

"Un huh." Psyfire confirmed as she forcefully flipped on a switch.

"What happened to the other man? I wanna ask him some things." He said as he stood and stretched.

"He no longer exists. So I'm going to radio in the professor and let him know our situation." She said as she put back on the headset.

Rogue growled and huffed. Wolverine went over to Rogue and rubbed her back. "You ok?"

She smiled and looked up to him. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Psyfire rolled her eyes and took over Wolverine's seat as pilot. _Is that man fine? The one she killed? No…She killed him. He is gone. Dead. Is the people fine? I hope so. She could've killed more people wit her lack of mental judgment. But does anybody care… no…. _

Kitty was still gripped to herself as she sat dazed. "Ch..Ch…Chantel?"

Psyfire turned around at hearing her real name. "Yes?"

Kitty looked at Wolverine and pointed. "Please don't let Logan drive ever again. He almost killed us."

Psyfire looked concerned at first. Finally she laughed and turned around. Wolverine smirked. "Well kid, you survived. That says a lot when you're with me." He stated.

I fell in love with my story all over again! If it has errors oh well! Im finishing this! Love you and ill be cleaning up up coming chapters! Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16: Suprises in South America

**Here's another one! As promised! Please Enjoy! Love you all and best wishes! Thank you for the awesome replys about my action scenes!**

**Part 17**

**^^&^&^&^%%$%$$%%$^%&^&*^*&*(&(&((&*%^$%$$%###$#Meanwhile in South America^%^%&^%&^%&^%^^&^%%$%#$#$#**

"It's zzzzo hot! Who decided d'we come here instead of India?" Kurt shouted as he wiped his forehead. He looked at his watch that the professor gave him to see that his image projector was charged at full capacity.

"Yeah! Man this bites!"Jacob said as he pushed past another bystander.

The group made their way in Brazil trying to find the charter bus that ran from the city of Sao Paulo to small village somewhere in no-man's land. They sat at the resting stop to wait for their transportation. The professor would not let them fly the jet to the "secret location" of the man's home for fear of having an unwanted party trailing them. Not to mention the jet would stir up confusion with the locals and possibly cause more combative trouble. So now they sat waving the thick air and trying to fan themselves. Tensions were as high as the heat as it came and settled upon them causing their secretion systems to work overtime. The sun beamed down above them enticing the nats and other people loving insects to dine on their flesh. The air was humid leaving their clothes to stick to their bodies.

Mariah sat on her book bag and shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. Her face was red and she didn't feel too good. Shaking the feeling off and blaming it on the heat she looked around waiting for the bus. Another bug flew by and tried to drink the nice healthy portions of sweat and blood from her arms. Mariah swatted herself causing a loud noise to echo amongst the crowd. "This is so disgusting!" Mariah said a loud as she stood and paced in front of the stop for the bus.

"Where are we going again?" Jacob asked out loud.

Jean sighed as she tied her hair in a high ponytail on her head. "For the last time! WE are on this mission so stop bugging!"

Mariah understood as she looked around. Jean was trying hard not to disclose any information because Mystique was a shape shifter so she could try to disguise herself to get information from the crew. Finally a crackling sound approached as a small raggedy filthy bus came crawling up the hills of the terrain coughing out pollution and kicking up the dirt from the small pathway that it rode on. The team coughed as the bus pulled up in front of them and opened its doors. They looked up to see a bald fat sweaty tan man in a dirty holey wife beater sit back and give them questioning gazes. His blue dirty jeans stuck to his calves like an extra skin. His mustache was the only thing on him that looked groomed as he looked out to his left window and yelled some Portuguese lingo out of his mouth. Jean sighed heavily as she pushed past the group and loaded the bus by putting in her fare and finding a seat. The group followed and took seating in different areas in the bus. Mariah got on last to allow this family and their tribe of children on the bus first before she got on.

When she loaded she paid her due and made her way to the back of the bus to sit down near a window behind Jacob and Kurt. She looked up to see the bus getting crowded. A lady with her chickens were sitting across from her with feathers flying everywhere as they clucked and tried to escape their entrapment. Children were running around trying to find seats and men sat down coming from the port with their straw hats on talking about politics and where they could go to get more work opportunities. The bus was filled will loud chatter and Jean had a seat to herself as she sat upfront looking uppity out of the window. Mariah rolled her eyes and the bus made a noise of it coming to life as it closed its doors and started to drive. As the bus drove the chit-chat began to die down as some people fell asleep or simply quieted down to save energy as the humidity began to get to them. She saw one fan in the front that wasn't doing too much since it was aimed at the driver and the ribbons attached seamed to get more from it then he did. Mariah got out her water bottle and looked around getting an idea. She looked at it and blew on it causing the water to slightly freeze. She poured some water on the floor and focused on moving it towards the front of the bus. She made the water slither up the side of the bus near the fan and she focused on expanding the water particles. She moved it quickly in front of the fan where it turned into a nice cold mist and sprayed everyone on the bus with a gentle cool breeze and gave relief to the skin. Everyone on the bus practically sighed and the children smiled as they settled on their parents and siblings trying to capture the mist. The old lady on her side was very relieved as she smiled and leaned her head back on the bus. Mariah smiled and laughed to herself as she got ready to do it again. Kurt and Jacob stood up on their knees and turned to look at Mariah pull out more water.

"Sweet!" Kurt exclaimed as he watched.

"Can you do more on this side? I feel on fire a little bit. Wolves aren't made for this environment." Jacob said as he rubbed his hands through his long hair. "I want to cut this stuff now. It's too hot."

Mariah nodded as she got ready to do it again when their brains received a loud transmission. _Knock it off guys. We are on a mission so don't blow this. _

"Yes Mrs. Summers." Kurt said sarcastically to Jacob and Mariah. The guys sighed as they turned around in their seats. "Man I swear, she is now the female version of Scott." Jacob muttered as he sat down heavily. "Yah!" Kurt said in his heavy accent. "Take us to your leader!" He practically shouted. Jean turned around and glared at them as the people on the bus looked with confusion. Kurt hurriedly put his hands over his mouth. Jacob rolled to his side in laughter.

Mariah smiled and did it again anyway. This time she poured the whole bottle and a heavy wave of cool mist settled on the members of the bus. Jean crossed her arms and scowled as a nice cool breeze came with it. Without turning, Jacob put up his hands and did thumbs up to Mariah. She leaned up and patted him on his head. Suddenly she felt light headed and sat back. Her eyes began to shutter suddenly drifting off to sleep.

Sometime later…

Mariah woke up to watching the dirt ground pass her vision. She tried to sit up to realize she was being carried. She looked up to see Jacob carrying her with a heated Jean leading the way on some dirt trail that began to get crowded with foliage from the jungles. She felt better but couldn't remember what happened. "Jacob…" she said quietly.

Jacob looked back with eyebrows raised. He stopped to set her down and Kurt stopped too and Jean looked back and stopped too. Jacob sighed to steady her. "You got over heated is all. But Kurt got you some water and we tried to keep you cool. Jean also helped out too. She diagnosed you. I guess you aren't made for this type of heat either Mariah."

Mariah sighed and they all began to walk again. "I guess not, but thanks guys."

"Don't sweat it. Besides I should say thank you for the mist. I admit I was being a prude back there." Jean admitted with a smile.

"Welcome back Jean. We thought you'd gone crazy on us." Kurt said as he slapped Jean on the back.

"Don't push it Kurt. I'm still commander." Jean said with a smile as Kurt removed his hand and they both began talking in their own conversation.

"We tried to contact the others in India to check up on them but, we got no answer. They may be in India so we didn't bother them." Jacob explained.

Mariah pushed a giant leaf out of her way as she hopped over a tree root. "Maybe…Logan would have answered it regardless. You guys are the ears and nose of this team so… I don't know."

"You think Chantel's alright?" Jacob asked softly.

Mariah looked up at the sullen look on his face. Jacob looked as if they were marching off to their doom. Mariah shook her head. "You really have your nose wide open don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Its Slang for sprung… wooed… you know…." Mariah tried to explain.

"You are too weird Mariah." Jacob said as he laughed and walked down a hill like it was nothing.

"Whatever!" Mariah gripped a tree to ease down so she wouldn't fall and skid down the hill. "Stop beating yourself up."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked hysterical.

"I know. You are so self conscious and you have this barrier up sometimes like you can't take a compliment. I don't know why and I'm not going to get in your business but Jacob you are hot." Mariah said as she just hovered off the ground instead of trying to climb the terrain.

Jacob got quiet and then laughed."You think I'm hot?"

"Jacob, you are a werewolf that can kick ass. Plus you're very easy on the eyes and smart. I give you many kudos my friend and Chantel I'm sure can't get enough of you. You can run and jump trees and shit. That's amazing. You don't run across great guys like you, mutant or not. So stop beating yourself up and stop thinking this mission will be the end. We family and I promise on my queenly aura that I will do my best to make sure you two live in happiness."

Jacob smiled as a blush appeared on his facial expressions as he walked down the hill with pep in his step. "Thanks Mariah. And…wow a compliment from the great Mariah. The heat must be getting to you."

Mariah laughed as she touched the ground and they continued walking. "Don't get use to it and if you tell anyone I will drown you and bury your body in the Sahara desert. I'm still better then you are and everyone else and the sun revolves around me. I rule all." Mariah said in a haughty tone.

Jacob stepped away from her and whistled as he tried to get the mental picture of his execution out of his head.

They pressed on and as they walked Mariah would move her hands in tai chi patterns to move the air around them to give them some cool air but it was difficult because of the humidity. They began walking further into the jungles as they pushed past giant leaves and looked out for animals looking for a meal. A couple of times people fell from the harsh terrains as hills and canopies began separating high ground and low ground. Vines and mosquitoes plundered the area especially where tropical fruit and nuts were held. They were all quiet as the trudged along and occasionally Kurt would poof them further ahead if he could. After two hours they had come to a clearing were they saw a nice big house surrounded by plantations of what looked like coffee beans. Mariah looked around and noticed that they were on an_ Ejidos _as people continued on performing task of the land. Workers were out cultivating the land and armed men made rounds around the perimeter checking for intruders or other threats to the area. Women and children were out working and some kids held textbooks reading with a woman as she sat near a fountain behind a black stone gate. As they pressed forward they had captured the attention of the armed men and soon a crew was there to greet them at the gate. A few men began to speak in Spanish and some scurried off elsewhere.

"_Stay close and keep alert. Be careful about what you say."_ Jean stressed through telekinetic communication as they came to the iron gate. As they came close, they noticed that they were slowly being surrounded by armed men. Jean pointed to a few on the roof top and columns of the building. As they came closer they heard a click as bullets were loaded and aimed at their beings. Two armed men came forward causing the group to stop in front. The spoke in Spanish to each other and then gave the crew their full attention.

"You are on private property so I hope you have an appointment." One man stated.

Jean stepped forward and held out her hand for them to shake but they just eyed her carefully. "Hi, my name is Jean and this is Kurt, Jacob, and Mariah. We have come on behalf of Mr. Chang and Professor Xavier to discuss important mat-"

"Do you have an appointment?" The other man interrupted.

"I-"

"Do you have an appointment?" The other man bellowed.

"Well not exactly. But this is-"

"You have one minute to get off the property, if not you will be forced off." The other man said.

Mariah stepped up quickly and stood there. "We are here to see Mr. Alphonze and we are not leaving till we speak to him. We have come a very long way and it's hot and I'm tired. So you take us to him now. We are done negotiating. "

The guys looked at each other before giving a signal. More men charged their guns and began to aim at their forms. Suddenly a loud shot was heard and echoed in the area causing birds to fly from the canopies around them. The Xmen immediately went into combat mode as Jacob ran and took out a few men in his human state. He roundhouse kicked three men and through one into a tree. He turned around and another one came shooting at the group. With Jacobs quick athletics he avoided the gun shots and threw that man into the coffee plantation knocking him out cold. Jean immediately put up a barrier to stop any onslaught of bullets.

"Be careful! They're Mutants!"One Hispanic man screamed as he ran back for shelter.

As the bullets flew, her barrier reflected the bullets and they bounced off hitting one man in the leg. His cries of pain released into the air but they weren't heard and were hidden behind the gun fire. Mariah went into Hung Gar stance and made a barrier of large hard boulders block their view from sight. As she helped Jean block the area she changed stance and began using wind to pick them up and blow them at a distance. Kurt looked around for higher ground to get out of the fray. He saw an opening and he grabbed them one at a time and teleported them to the roof top. Jacob ran in his human state and took out the guards on the building. He broke the gun from one man and threw him so that he would land in the bushes along the building. The other man tried to fight him off but Jacob punched him softly to knock him back some. Then Jacob picked him up and threw him off the building in the same direction. Mariah swept up the dirt using earth by ending techniques and created a giant swirl that blocked their sight. The area around them began to be covered with sand Mariah kept the swirl going below them giving them a false target. Jean focused on their weapons and began to take them from the men and throw them elsewhere.

They turned around to see that they were being surrounded by armed men and a helicopter could be heard coming near them.

"Guys stop using your powers!" Jean shouted.

"What?" The X crew shouted as they heard the sound of more guns being loaded.

The crew stopped but, were still ready to go into defense. The armed men parted and quick footsteps could be heard. Soon they were greeted by a man in a blue suit and a white collar that flared out making him look like he was an extra on Saturday Night Fever. His black and grayish hair was combed back with a thick slab of gel as it glistened in the sun. The man stood in front with a very serious manner and he nodded at some crew members that came and joined him.

"Come with me. Now." The man stated without a smile or a greeting. Soon they were let onto the stairs and descended into a large area. As they walked with armed guards at every angle, they noticed more people was around cleaning and walking in the other direction speaking in their languages. When they came inside of the building it was very large and upscale with the antique furniture and vases. Mariah looked up at Jacob seeing him bristle. She touched his arm to get him to calm down but it didn't do much. His nose was working and his eyes were scanning everywhere.

Soon they came into an open room with giant pillars creating giant archways and a humped bundled form sitting in the center with red hair. The man stopped in front of it and two men held guns toward the grunting figure.

"I was told that you were looking for me." The man said as he turned around.

"Sir," Jean started but her held his hand up to silence her.

"Alphonzo. I knew this will come that's why I didn't take it." The man said as he looked down at the bundle in a thick Spanish accent.

"Whoa, whoa so you know about da amulet." Kurt asked trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they could have simply made a phone call to get answers. "We were almost shot t' death!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Si. I know and for good reason I don't know as well." Alphonzo said as he snapped his fingers and two more men came and aimed their weapons at the Xmen.

"We are not here to hurt you or engage in any other radical actions. We are simply here for information." Jean stated as she tried to negotiate with the man and his armed crew members.

"I know but you see, I had another visit and I refuse to let anyone threaten me or my people." The man stated.

"Who exactly came?" Mariah asked as she looked at the bundle on the floor.

"The brotherhood" Jacob stated as the hairs on his neck bristled.

Alphonzo walked over to the bundle and bent down. He pulled back the wrapping to reveal someone they weren't expecting. "Is this little punk Nino with you?"

Jean scowled as Toad looked around with wide eyes. He was roped up and his mouth was taped shut. He wore a red wig and it looked like someone tried to paint him unsuccessfully blue.

"Toad! You idiot what are you up too?" Kurt asked.

Toad mumbled some things and rolled his fingers as they were stuck to his sides. Alphonzo leaned down and ripped the tape clean off of his mouth. "Ow!"

"Well?" Jacob asked crossing his biceps.

"Listen man Mystique left me here. Here is a crazy chick!" Toad exclaimed.

"You have one minute to start talking." Alphonzo stated rubbing his temples.

"Ok ok ok!" Toad bounced on his side and looked at the Xmen. "Mystique didn't like the fact that once again Magneto bypassed her. So she wigged and was talking about getting an amulet to get rid of the man and all that stand in her way. She said that if we didn't help her, we are as dead as you guys are."

"To the point!" Mariah interrupted.

"Well she said that she had use for us so next thing you know she dropped me off here and said just to run around in the freaky man's house and steal a vase or something. She gave me this wig and Flash began to spray paint me blue. Next thing I know I'm pushed out of the jet and left here with nothing."

"Oh my god." Jean stated as the news dawned on her.

"We've been set up!" Kurt yelled.

"What? What is going on?" Alphonzo bellowed as he shook Toad by the collar.

"She sent us on a wild goose chase." Mariah stated as she gripped her forehead.

"So that means she is either going to Egypt or India." Jean said out loud.

"What if the others are going on a wild goose chase as well?" Kurt asked.

"We head to Egypt to stop her from performing the ritual. We don't know where she was going but we do know she needs one of those temples."

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Alphonzo demanded.

"Long story short, The amulet that you and your team discovered in Egypt maybe part of a conspiracy for a psycho bitch's global domination bent on destroying humans and others that get in her way. We came here to see if you had it and also because it was showed that the bitch was coming here. But she set us up. You don't have the amulet do you?" Mariah stated more then asked.

"No! I knew the story behind that retched artifact. I wanted nothing to do with it." He stated with disgust.

"So where is it?" Jacob asked.

"It's in Egypt of course. In the museum." He stated.

Everyone looked at Mariah with questionable looks and glares. "Mariah you said that it wasn't there." Jean looked.

Mariah stood there with disbelief. "It wasn't, I swear. We looked everywhere and it was no where n sight."

"Of course it's nowhere in sight. Huddad and myself hid it where no one would know where it was." Alphonzo stated.

Everyone turned to look at him in awe.

"So where iz it?" Asked Kurt.

"Inside Isis's tomb where her heart is located. We respect the dead and her valiant act to rid the world of this item so we honored her wishes by keeping her the protector and sealing it with her." Alphonzo stated.

"Where is the tomb?" Jean asked.

"Inside the Museum. It's sealed behind glass and a tight alarm system. I remember passing it along the way." Mariah stated.

"Kurt how close can you get us to the Jet?" Jacob asked.

"I can't teleport us der' from dis distance but I can teleport us at different points based on memory." Kurt answered.

"Well we need to get to that jet pronto and tell the others asap!" Mariah stated.

"What do we do with Toad?" Jacob asked.

"Take him with us." Jean stated. "But keep him wrapped up, I don't want the weasel to escape."

"Good luck nino's." Alphonzo said as he stepped back.

The group looked at him as the rush of the unknown began crashing on them in waves. Jacob hauled Toads loud form over his shoulder and gripped Kurt's shoulder. Mariah held Kurt's hand and Jean gripped his other shoulder. Suddenly in a burst of blue dust they vanished… headed toward a big problem.

**%^%$&&^%*&*(&(*(*)(&%$%^#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%$#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%$#%$%$#%#%#$%$%#$%#$%#$%%#$%**

**There you have it! Another Chapter! Love you all! =]**


	17. Chapter 17: Hell has no Fury

**Here's another one! I should get lots of reviews for this you guys! Please as a Christmas gift!**

**%#$%#$%#$%^#$%#$%##$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$_**

**Part18: Hell Breaks Loose**

%#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#(((… In Egypt…))))$#$##$%#$$#$

The night air was cool as the winds shifted the sands in the Valley of the Kings. It was truly a sight as the giant monuments that told stories of great conquest and lessons. Pyramids stood amongst them with formidable stances as they shadowed over the valley in the night. Statues still stood tall with grace and power of the gods and goddesses they represent. Tall trees blew with the cool crisp breeze and the torches that lit up the area were manipulated by it. Gambit, Storm, Iceman and Cyclops walked around waiting for the Brotherhood to make their appearance. Iceman was so prepped for action he couldn't stand still. Cyclops had watched the kid pace up and down the area talking to himself. Cyclops never seen so much ranting since Jubilee was still at the mansion. Before she went to California she was quite a handful and Cyclops wondered when she would be back from helping out her folks.

Cyclops turned to his crew and just sighed. For some reason there was so much tension in the air that his lasers wouldn't cut through it all. He scratched his head not fully understanding the situation. Everyone was quit the whole time and in the debriefing room, comments were being thrown between members not to mention Jean was more moody then usual. He looked over again at Iceman who had finally stopped rambling but instead messing with some excavation tools left over from a dig. He rolled his eyes and went over to the kid to hopefully get some answers.

#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#…((((..India)))…#$#$%#%$#%#$%%

Hills of green pastures and exotic trees surrounded the remote sandy estate from prying outside eyes. The familiar curves of the architectural ceilings were intimidating yet brilliant as even in the night air it shown with such glamour. It looked more like an oasis the way it glistened from a distance. The tall white columns supporting the home of Huddad was great and gave the overall look of more of a mini palace then really a home. However, the beauty was ruined as Psyfire came closer and looked over everything. Half the building was set in flames and tree tops were falling off their giant structures crashing down on the nicely cut lawn. The roof seemed blackened on the other side and suddenly parts of it collapsed.

The Xmen had landed without proper orders to do so, but time was of the essence. Wolverine predicted that based on the attackers in the jets, Mystique was already ahead. Psyfire flew over the estate where Huddad lived and noticed something wasn't quite right. She landed in the courtyard in the front but no one was there to greet them. She heard a rustling and quickly looked behind her to see Wolverine jumping over gates and walls to catch up, followed by Kitty and Rogue materializing through them instead.

"Something's not right, Wolverine." Psyfire declared. She looked around and saw scorch marks and something's set a flame. Tree tops burned along with other debris. "Pyro's been here."

Wolverine sniffed around a bit taking notice of the shifts in scent. "Well kid, people were here not too long ago." He looked around analyzing the area with his senses. Smoke was conflicting with the smells so it was hard to pinpoint anything.

"So like, where is the welcoming committee?" Kitty asked as she and Rogue joined them also looking around.

"Ah don't know but, gal you should stay in the jet." Rogue ordered.

"What!" Kitty bellowed.

"Sorry Kid but, Rogue is right. Something just isn't sitting well with me." With that said Wolverine released his claws with a swift motion. "So get there now!"

'Assholes' Kitty muttered as she stormed off toward the Jet going back through the wall.

"Help!" They heard a sudden weak cry inside the home. The Xmen looked up at the noise and quickly made their way in. Wolverine sniffed again then growled as he suddenly took off with unparallel speed towards the sources of the cry.

Psyfire flew after him followed by the rest. "Wolverine! Wait up!" She yelled as she looked around and saw blood marks of scratches on the wall. Shells form weaponry littered the shiny tiled floor. Cracks in the ground streaked down the hallway with impending doom in its definition. More scorch marks were found but no bodies were seen. Psyfire looked up and watched as Wolverine stopped in front of a broken entrance.

They heard a bone chilling crack as something heavy was thrown against the wall. When the two girls got there they saw Sabertooth holding a pretty woman by her neck squeezing in one hand and a little girl by her arm squeezing as well. A red collar flashed around Sabertooths neck and he seemed different in some way. They heard a moan as a man rolled on the floor with burnt flesh wounds littering his arms as his clothes hung off him from being torn. His machine gun thrown across from him on the other side snapped in half. He had tears marring his face as he watched in pure horror of his family being choked to death.

"No, please no!" The women screamed. "Not my daughter!"

The little girl kicked at the rugged man but he only squeezed harder at her arm. There was defining crack as the sound of her bone snapped. She cried out in horror and the Xmen couldn't react fast enough. Wolverine infuriated, launched his body in the air towards Sabertooth in an all out assault. Sabertooth threw the two sideways before jumping out of the way.

Psyfire quickly flew to the man and the child that was thrown close to each other. "What happened?" Psyfire demanded as she immediately began checking their wounds for more serious injuries. The little girl was rendered unconscious and seemed to be sporting a broken arm now.

The man choked on his sobs and looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "They came and demanded information about the amulet, for the love of my family I could not deny her."

Psyfire patted the man on his forehead to sooth him as she pulled the little girl close to her. She looked back to see Sabertooth and Wolverine going at it. Rogue was tending to the woman but left her side to fight with Wolverine.

"Dammit! Rogue get that lady out of here! Civilians are first priority." Psyfire shouted.

Rogue slammed Sabertooth in the back into the wall and caused a giant hole in it as his body made contact. "Not until we get that amulet! The whole world could be at stake."

Psyfire wanted to slam Rogue right now. These people needed help and needed to get out of here. The building was starting to smell of smoke and she could tell the fire was spreading. "This building is unstable!"

"Please save my wife and child. She's pregnant and -" Psyfire immediately got up and ran to the women watching her roll on the floor holding her neck. When she got close, she was slammed into her side by some unknown force. She immediately flew into a broken table and skidded into a wall. She grabbed her head and looked up to see Pyro smirking as he walked up to Psyfire. Also another red collar stood around his neck and he also seemed different.

"Well, well, well…I was starting to get lonely. I was wondering when you guys would show up." He then blew out a burst of flames in her direction. She immediately moved out of the way and flew at him from the side. She grabbed his head and slung him head first into the same wall Sabertooth had gone through earlier. She went over to the pregnant women and stopped her from moving. She saw the claw marks of Sabertooth as they dug in her skin making the flesh develop red and purple hues.

"I'm here to help. But I need you to get up." The women nodded then her eyes widened. She began speaking in a foreign language rapidly and pointed behind her. Psyfire lifted the woman up and turned to see Pyro get up slowly and wobble out of the wall. He looked at them then ran full speed in their direction. Psyfire was getting ready to maneuver when another body jumped from the hallway at Pyro. Suddenly Pyro's form slid in the ground with his shrill cries following him. Kitty came up moments later and ran towards them.

"It's a set up!" Kitty bellowed.

"I told you to stay in the jet!" Wolverine yelled as he punched Sabertooth in the face and then was thrown in the other room. Rogue immediately picked up Sabertooth from behind and launched him through another wall and he landed outside in the courtyard. Wolverine got up and jumped out to meet him with his claws followed by Rogue.

"Jean just sent me a psychic message that this is a setup. It's not here!" Kitty yelled as she went over to the pair. The building shook and dust rained down from the ceiling and cracks increased along the surface interior of the place.

"We need to get out! Can you take her to a safe place outside?" Psyfire asked.

"Yeah!" Kitty declared as she reached down in the ground and yanked up Pyro by his brown hair. Psyfire grabbed the know unconscious boy and threw him out the whole in the wall where he landed hard on the ground. Kitty grabbed the women by her hand and pulled towards the hole in the wall. Psyfire ran to the other two as she tried to find a way to carry both of them. '_Super strength would have come in handy right now! Damn.'_

"Please, take my daughter! Leave me but save my family!" Huddad yelled as he clutched his sides. Pyro burned him bad on his torso from what Psyfire could see. He grabbed her hand and the building shook again as fire began to be seen in the hall. The smoke was getting denser which meant time was running out.

"Is this everyone?" Psyfire asked urgently.

"Yes! It's just us. Now go quickly!" Huddad begged as he held his daughter to her. Psyfire picked up the girl and looked at the man with giant sad eyes. "I will get you out too!" She yelled. She focused on the training with Jacob and pulled her telekinetic ability forward. She focused on lifting the man and slowly the man began to rise. Psyfire was getting tired because of the smoke and chaos round her. She focused and the man lifted with her and they both flew slowly outside of the window at a slow pace. She felt her mind waver and she grew tired. She only practiced defense and not actually lifting three beings at once in an chaotic environment. Now she knew how Jean must feel when she does it.

"No!" Rogue yelled as she watched in horror Pyro clutch a detonator and set it off. Suddenly the room they just left burst into flames and the house toppled over into rubble. The explosion was so big it knocked over Psyfire and pushed her onto the ground. She but managed to focus on shielding the little girl and her badly wounded father from impact. Luckily Kitty made it to the jet in time with the hysterical woman. Debris fell everywhere and the fire was still raging.

Suddenly, Wolverine's roared echoed across the area as Sabertooth retreated into elsewhere. His body had gained multiple scratches from Sabertooth's guerilla warfare. His uniform was ruined and his skin was charred from the fire of the explosion. It wasn't like him at all to fight so tacky and stay once he got what he wanted. Rogue ran to Pyro before he could escape and rendered him unconscious with her deadly touch of her gloveless hands.

Wolverine turned around and ran towards Psyfire who now lay unconscious underneath the occupants. He picked up the little girl and threw her over his shoulder and he picked up Huddad bridal style. He ran to the Jet with inhuman speed and deposited them safely in chairs. "Watch their vital signs and hook up the equipment." He ordered Kitty before he ran to get his comrade.

"Upsy Daisy!" He grunted as he picked up Psyfire. He surveyed her to see she like him was burned but nothing to serious happened. He looked up to see Rogue carrying Pyro towards them. They both went at fast speeds to the Jet and loaded it. Kitty had done what she was told and had called the professor about a burn unit. Rogue threw Pyro in and started the jet as they made their way out of harms way.

'_Professor! We need help. We have people injured and our medic is out cold! We aslo need someone to put out these fires! It could spread!'_ Kitty screamed mentally to the professor.

'_Calm down Kitty, help is on the way_.' The professor assured. '_Get to safety. Your welfare is important right now. Fly to London and there Hank and I will assist you.'_

"Guys, the professor wants us to go to London to get treated." Kitty said frantically.

Wolverine nodded and threw his head in his hands. "We need to get to Egypt."

"It's too late. Mystique has been there this whole time." Pyro muttered as he coughed out his lungs and rolled on his side. The red collar broke off and seemed to dim.

Wolverine got up and pulled Pyro to his feet and yanked him in the air. "Start talking Bub."

Pyro panicked. "She was in Egypt this whole time wanting us to do her dirty work. She knew you would all stick together especially after the last battle for that Asian guy. She needed to get you guys off her trail and separated so she could deal with you equally." He sputtered. "But we didn't want anything to do with her scheme. She's nuts!"

"To the point!" Wolverine yelled as his claws extended.

"Ok, ok!" Pyro reasoned. "We wouldn't do it so she made us with those collars. She stuck them on us except for Toad. She knew that if you thought she wanted info from both you would split. She sent us to get the info then send the info back to her on these collars. She's already in the tomb and now she's just waiting for Flash to give her the amulet."

"Oh my gosh! Lance!" Kitty muttered.

Pyro looked at her and nodded. "She has him and will use him to block the entrance to the tomb."

Wolverine growled the shoved him off harshly. He walked over to the controls and sat down in the seat. He began to flip buttons and switches. Rogue let go of the controls to see her love put the jet in hyper mode. The jet began to move at an alarmingly fast rate.

Kitty ran to the phones to get Cyclops crew but, no one answered. She called Jean.

"Yes?" Jeans voice echoed.

"Tell Cyclops that Mystique is there with them! Flash has the amulet. Guard the tomb!" Kitty urged.

Jean hung up the phone and Kitty hung it up feeling depressed and worrisome. She went over to attend to the family. It was quiet in the jet except for a mothers cries and the loud thumps of beating hearts of anxiety. They moved with the weight of a very unwanted guest tagging along to their destination.

#$#$#

…**$%#%#$%#$%^$%^$%^$%…In Egypt…**

Storm flew around the area surveying what she could but didn't see anything unusual. She felt regal as she flew in her home continent enjoying the wind threw her hair. She landed near the specific tomb that was meant for Mystiques return. Cyclops sat with Iceman looking shocked for some odd reason as his friend moved his hands franticly replaying some story. She looked over to her best friend to see him playing with his cards sitting on an old crate of digging instruments with a serious look on his face. Storm knew what happened earlier but decided to stay out of it. However, she could never leave him out to dry. With that in mind she decided to check up on him.

"It's not like you to not develop sudden sticky fingers, Gambit." Storm said casually as she walked over to him.

Gambit smirked and stood to his height as he stretched "Don' get too excited Stormy, Remy still a t'ief at heart."

Strom watched as he did this and felt great empathy for her friend. He didn't move with the grace of a feline cat but more of the heavy footsteps of a giant with the weight of the world on him. Gambit smiled and flicked a few cards between his fingers. Gambit felt so angry on the inside. He couldn't understand why Rogue still keeps interfering in his life this way.

Storm went over and sat on the crate. "Remy, as your good friend… I want you to know-"

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the area and shook the ground.

'_Cyclops! Flash has the amulet! Mystique is inside the tomb! Block that tomb'_ Jean mentally yelled inside of Cyclops mind.

After getting his bearings he looked about to see Avalanche causing all the commotion. A red collar glittered around his throat as he shook the ground beneath him.

Storm flew up to avoid his rocky attempt to distort them. She called the wind forth and released them at the young man. Gambit jumped onto his feet and charged a card. He threw it at his feet causing Avalanche to topple over and be swept into Storms winds. The Blob showed up and ran full speed at Cyclops. Cyclops managed to avoid his attack and adjust his visor to shoot a wider beam of charged energy at him. The blob was knocked backed but he got up again.

"Flash has the amulet guys!" Cyclops screamed.

Out of nowhere Scarlet Witch and Boom Boom joined the party. The blob and Avalanche got up and joined the party.

"What's dat on dey necks?" Gambit asked as he pointed with his bow staff.

The four started to walk forward at them in a slow manner. "I don't' know, but it don't look good." Iceman stated as he took a fighters stance.

Suddenly the four rushed at them at a quick rate. Scarlet Witch ran at Storm and threw a nasty energy bolt her way. Storm dodged it but was attacked relentlessly again. She flew in the air and sent one of her own to meet the teen. Scarlet dodged it by rolling on the floor causing sand to whip up in her stead. Getting an idea, she used the sand and pushed it full force at storm. She was then knocked out of the air spiraling toward a lump of sand. Suddenly they herd the sound of sirens as police began to rushing to the sight. Storm shook off the sand and stood up. She ran at Scarlet and they both began fighting hand to hand. Scarlet grabbed Storm by the hair and tossed her towards an ancient Egyptian column where she smashed into it.

Iceman was getting squished by the Blob. Literally. There wasn't a lot of moisture in the air to freeze him completely. So Iceman just kept dodging the Blobs sudden burst to run him over. Iceman dodged his attacked and kicked him in the back. The Blob fell over the crate Gambit was previously sitting in. "What's the matter, Blob? You tired?" The Blob quickly stood up recovering faster then usual. "I didn't know you had it in you to run this long. Don't push yourself too hard." Iceman taunted. The Blob chased Iceman around the tomb not seeming to tire. The Blob ran full speed at Iceman and knocked him into a palm tree. The tree snapped in half as it fell due to Iceman's weight. He landed face first into the sand and immediately sputtered. "This is gross!" He spit out more sand before forcefully moving to his right out of the way of the Blobs path. Iceman looked up to see Gambit going at it with Boom Boom.

Gambit didn't know that Boom Boom could do hand to hand combat. _And since when_? He moved out the way of her left hook and instead tripped her using a sweep. She quickly recovered and jumped on him. "Chere, I don' wish t' be raped o' da battlefield." With that he kicked the young girl off as she went sailing into a rock. He stood up and pulled out two cards. Boom Boom got up with a nose bleed and began creating small explosives. She immediately threw hers at Gambits form and he dodged them with his acrobatics. "I nev'r miss when I shoot f'r a pretty girl, Chere" He stated with smirk as he let his own energy devices take flight into the air. They hit Boom Boom on her legs when one bounced and popped Boom Boom in the neck. Her red collar broke and she let out a piercing scream from the radiation. Boom Boom fell back onto her hunches.

Avalanche and Cyclops were duking it out as Cyclops tried to keep the Brotherhood away from the tomb and watch out for Flash. Avalanche picked up new moves as he used MMA style fighting. He grappled Cyclops to the ground shoving his weight on top of him. Cyclops immediately blasted Avalanche in the torso with a laser sending him flying away from the present destination. Avalanche hit a base of a pyramid in the back hard and came falling down face first.

The wind began whipping around their bodies as a loud sound approached them. They looked up to see Diva and Jean fly out of the jet. Scarlet decided to catch Cyclops off guard as he electrocuted him with a blast of black energy. He immediately fell to his knees as Jean made her way to him.

"Block this tomb!" Jean screamed.

Jacob jumped out of the jet fully transformed into beast mode. Kurt lowered the jet far away and teleported his way to the scene. "Police are showing up to da party guys!" He yelled.

Soon enough they heard sirens and the sounds of guns charging. Three helicopters began to circle the area with blinding white lights flashed. "This is the police. You are all under arrest. Do not resist." Declared one officer speaking from a speaker.

"Oh man! Not good!" Yelled Kurt. Suddenly he was shot off his feet by miniature gold fireworks. Boom Boom threw everything she got at them as well as the rest of the crew as they went into an all out assault. Suddenly a shot rang in the air causing everyone to stop fighting.

The police shot off a shot that flew past Mariah's face and stuck Iceman in the throat. She looked to see what it was and noticed that it was a tranquilizer. Iceman blinked a few times puzzled as he looked around.

"Bobby?" Mariah asked questioningly.

He looked at her, smirked, and then past out cold onto the cold shimmering sand. Everyone looked down and the police took that as a cue to fire and run into the area. Everyone immediately went into action to avoid being hit into unconsciousness by the tranquilizers. Cyclops ran and picked up Iceman's body while Jean covered him with her psychic shield. Sand was kicked up into the air and they were reflected off the shield to hit other things and the pyramids. Stone and pieces of wood flew everywhere. Avalanche released a powerful shock wave that rocked the area. Police cars toppled over and men were sucked up into the sand that threatened to engulf them in its wrath. Jacob ran full force to stop Avalanche from killing the men and when he reached him he tackled the young man to the ground forcefully. He hit him so hard that it knocked the wind out of his esophagus rendering him unconscious. Scarlet witch used the sand as a defense to stop against the tranquilizers. She hit them back at the police officers who passed out from the high dosage.

"Oh man! Lets get out of here Boom Boom!" Toad urged his friend as he decided to attempt bravery by running cowardly on the battlefield. Everyone was in combat. He looked around to see Scarlet take out more officers then suddenly was knocked out of the air by Storm and Diva. The Blob ran trying to sit on poor Kurt who had teleported himself to the peak of the largest pyramids. He surveyed the area when he saw a sudden flash of wind go through specific areas. He squinted when he realized who it was. He came up beside Gambit in blue smoke with urgency.

"He's here!"

Gambit was twirling his boa in a quick front hand spin to stop the oncoming tranquilizers from attacking his body. He jumped back in a summersault before throwing a card at the Blob to stop him from crushing Jeans shield."What!

"Flash! He's trying to get to da entrance!" Kurt yelled.

The Xmen heard him and quickly pulled it together double time. They gave everything they had as more sand was kicked up and pieces of Egyptian architect flew past them and made contact with various substances. A flash of silver flew past them inside the tomb with vast speed and disappeared. Storm and Gambit ran after the light into the tomb and stopped at the entrance as it separated into two passage ways. Sand was kicked up furiously getting rid of any kinds of footprints that Mystique or the Flash may have left. Egyptian hieroglyphics covered the peeling walls and torches were lit lighting both sandy pathways.

"This is not good friend." Storm said as she looked around. Suddenly Gambit ran forward in one of the pathways and Storm ran right on his heels. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic at the tight entrance ways but held it in.

"Where are you going?" Storm said breathlessly as they rounded the corner and past two giant pillars with gold trimming and jumped over two more that were laid brokenly on the sandy floor.

"Hurry Stormy!" Gambit yelled as they suddenly came to a large entrance with Flash laying unconscious against the stone wall. The floor was raised in the center with water surrounding the platform in the center. Torches lit the walls and gold statues of Anubis were around the area. In the center Mystique was glowing a bright red hue and her eyes were lit as well. She turned to face the duo with a smirk on her face.

"You're too late!" Mystique said with mirth as she pointed at them. Suddenly they heard laughter and were engulfed in a bright red light. Their bodies glowed with it and were picked up and hurled toward the wall like ragdolls.

"Finally! Power of my own! No more following the notions of a man. This world shall be mine!" she shouted as she walked out of the exit towards the people outside.

**…#$#$#$#$#$#$….Outside…#$#$#$#$…..**

The Xmen managed to remove the collars around the Blob, Scarlet Witch and Avalanche. Another jet landed in the distance as Wolverine, Kitty, Rogue, and Psyfire joined the battle. They dropped off the family at the hospital the Professor was at there in Egypt who also handed them an Egyptian captor that is reportedly suppose to backfire the amulet. The group ran in the sand to meet the other group.

"What happened?" Yelled Rogue.

Jean ran over to fill them in. "Gambit and Storm ran in after Flash inside the tomb and th-"

Suddenly there was a big explosion as sand kicked up and knocked everyone off their feet and back a few. They all crash landed and looked up to see Mystique standing in the center with an evil smirk on her face.

"I've had enough of your constant interfering in my affairs!" She bellowed. She pointed to the ground with both hands and started to speak in Ancient Egyptian. The ground rumbled beneath them.

"Dis is not good." Kurt stated as he looked down to see a bony carcass pop from the sand. Suddenly more dead bodies rose from the sand with heads of Anubis and carried weapons.

"This isn't happening!" Kitty yelled as one of them reached out for her. She immediately phased out the way and backed up into a tree. Her eyes grew wide and bulged at the reality of the situation.

The Xmen and the Brotherhood had the looks of fear and confusion as they looked at the scene played out before them.

Psyfire shared a glance with Jacob as the hair on his body stood up yet he held his ground with a ferocity she never seen. She looked in her hand to see the god scepter and suddenly felt an odd sensation cover her. Then her body glowed a shiny gold all of a sudden.

Gambit and Storm came running out of the building. Storm was being held up by Gambit as they looked at the scene before them.

"Rise and kill them all!" Mystique ordered.

The dead shook off the dirt and ran at the Xmen with uncanny speed. The X men were suddenly dueling with the dead warriors as they parried off attacks with their own. Cyclops blasted one and its body disintegrated into dust. But its place seemed to be immediately taken by another entity. Jean picked up a few and blasted a few away but more came jumping off the pyramid or popping from the ground. One came from behind but she was able to block it with her psychic shield. She was suddenly rushed by three who were fighting now like pros and had knocked her back a few feet. Rogue picked up a few and slung them into another. But it kept moving at her and was knocked back by a gust of wind right into a pyramid. Her back hit the structure hard and she slumped down. Wolverine ran through and diced some trying to make his way towards Mystique as his fury was ignited. Mystique smiled evilly as she mumbled some words and black beetles came crawling out the entrance of the Pyramid toward him. They were quickly destroyed by Diva who burned them to death. Frowning she pointed at Diva and red engulfed her as well.

Hearing noises Mystique looked over to see Boom Boom and Toad run out the Pyramid holding an unconscious Flash as they tried to escape but they immediately were halted by a dead warrior trying to snap their heads off with swords. She shrugged as she continued her spell and then suddenly Jacob launched at her arm biting it but not snapping it off. She immediately had to fight him off as jaws continued to snap down continuously on her limb. His teeth struck bone as he continued to tear at her flesh. She jumped near the pyramid wall and proceeded to slam his body into the structure. Taken back at her sudden super strength and power he immediately began another tactic. He made a move to maneuver and slam her when she grabbed him with both hands and threw him powerfully at another pyramid. He flew towards the top and crashed into the hard rock material causing a large dent into the ancient structure. The force was so great that he was knocked unconscious.

"I've had enough!" She screeched. She reached her hands to the sky and all went black.

**_$$#$#$#$#$!_#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$**

**In my kevin hart voice"Its about to go down!" lol Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fight to the Death

**Thanks for sticking it out with me! Muah! * kisses!**

**OMG! Here we go!**

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 19: Fight to the Death**

The sky turned completely black and the wind started to whip up around them. Everyone watched as her eyes glowed red from the power of the amulet. Wherever the darkness went, buildings crumbled and aged dramatically as some fell apart. The Xmen looked at the officers and SWAT that surrounded them in horror.

"What is this?" One officer yelled as he attempted to shoot them away. His attempt was futile however.

"Get it off me!" Screamed another as tiny black beads began to cover his body at an enormous speed.

"No!" Bellowed another as his body succumbed to the darkness and his body was covered in black beads. Horrified the Xmen watched with heavy trepidation. When the beads left his body, it looked as if he had suffered third degree burns and was buried alive. His flesh was pitch black dark with his insides showing in various areas. His clothes where completely torn and now hung from his body as he looked at himself with disgust. He looked back at the others with round eyes that looked as if they were gonna fall out of their sockets. They all began running around in fear at what they had become.

Mystique watched with joy as they ran into the city as well. "Pity." She simply stated. You could hear the screams of people in the distance as cars screeched and things toppled over and transformations took place. "Now, humans shall feel the wrath of what true power is and will wish that they never shunned me as a child! But, first I will destroy you, once and for all!"

Psyfire's body stopped glowing gold during her speech. Gambit looked over along with Storm to see Chantel looking slightly different. Her clothes changed to that of an Egyptian woman warrior. A gold plate covered her chest leaving her stomach bare. White pants covered her legs and gold jewelry and a headpiece adorned her body. Her eyes lit with white as she was possessed by the warrior spirit Isis who protected the safety of the amulet eons ago. At the end of Mystique's rant Psyfire ran up and tried to slam her with the scepter however someone unexpected jumped in the way.

Diva who was now glowing red had moved in the way to intercept her punch. Mystique looked at the scene in front with a smirk. "Well isn't this a surprise? How lovely?" She stated dryly. "You've come back to join us." Mystique looked back at the sky and lightening erupted as the darkness spread to the cities further out assisting the destruction taking place.

"You will suffer for your crimes!" The now possessed Psyfire said in union with Isis to Mystique. Suddenly Diva swung Psyfire back a bit. Psyfire caught herself and stopped in a crouch. Mystique stepped forward and looked at Diva with a smirk. Suddenly she changed as well and now wore all black with Egyptian make-up. "Take care of the others, Hatshepsut!"

With a nod, the former queen that had inhabited Diva's body ran out toward the Xmen and began to help the dead warriors fight the Xmen.

Mystique turned her attention to Psyfire and ran up to her to deal a blow. Their fight had begun as they each took turns to disarm the other. Mystique flew towards Psyfire with great speed and grabbed her by her hair. She swung her into an ancient structure powerfully knocking a hole into the structure. Debris and sand went into different directions at the impact. Psyfire squinted at the pain but moved out of Mystiques grasp and kicked at Mystique in her stomach to get her off her and back a little bit. Mystique roundhouse kicked Psyfire and missed over her head by some inches then swung the other one over her head as well in a body twist. Psyfire dodged a kick to the body and swung her fist landing it to Mystique's shoulder who stepped back from the force. With a growl Mystique ran back and punched at Psyfire repeatedly before landing one on the jaw. She side swiped Psyfire under her legs causing her to fall heavily on her back. Sand swept up from the area around them at the impact. Psyfire quickly got up seeing Mystique jump at her with a kick. Mystique's feet met dirt as Psyfire dodged it and flew in the air. Mystique stood slowly to her full height and she flew at her fast with her hand pulled back. She pushed forward releasing a black energy blast out of her outstretched hand. Psyfire dodged it quickly and let one of her own go at her. Suddenly their fight went to the sky as they began the fighting again. Mystique shot out some black power from her hand that met Psyfire's red energy blast. Red and black energy blast illuminated the sky with great power.

Jacob had snapped out of it breathing heavily in his wolf form. He stood shakily watching everything go down. With a powerful kick of his legs he jumped up and landed in front of the army of dead and began to fight as he took out ten at a time.

Gambit was taking care of a few on his own trying to make his way to Mystique. "Merde!" He yelled as more came at him after everyone he destroyed. His staff let out a bit of electrical charge as he sliced through a few. He looked up as Diva flew past him toward Jean who was dealing a powerful blow to Mystique's minions. He backed up into Scott who was blasting through many of his own.

"There are too many!" Scott yelled as he blasted through another body.

"Dis wasn't in da job description, homie." Gambit joked as he punched one in the face.

Suddenly Scott's expression darkened as he saw Diva create a large fire ball in her hands and aimed it at Jeans. "Move Jean!" shouted Scott as the fire blast met Jeans back and burned a hole through her uniform as it met her flesh. She immediately fell over and her psychic barrier kicked in to protect her subconsciously. Gambit saw this and is facial expression hardened at Diva's change in behavior and at the unnatural red glow of her eyes. Both men ran towards Jean to protect her body from the onslaught of the dead on her shield.

Diva stood on the ground proudly as she fought to kill with a great smirk on her face. She managed to knock the team back away from the valley with each of her fire blast.

The Brotherhood wasn't fairing to well either. Boom Boom tried to take out a few with her burst of fire but more would come to destroy her. Toad was spending much of his time running then fighting. So he hung back to watch over Flash's body. The dead had blocked them all from escaping and Avalanche couldn't take out one without having more come in its place.

"This isn't happening!" The Blob yelled as he tried to create an exit. However he was unsuccessful as a giant vine came from the sand and wrapped itself around his body and lifted him from the ground.

"Hold on Hefty!" Boom Boom yelled as she tried to blast him free but two vines came up and wrapped themselves around her wrist and ankles. It also grew and held her in the sky. Soon all of the Brotherhood was held captive by many networks of vines.

"Mariah, snap out of it!" Yelled Kitty as she ran toward Diva.

Gambit knew something wasn't right and he tried to make his way over to Diva to stop her from the destruction she was causing.

Diva looked at the girl and smirked. "Im sorry but that's not my name." With that she landed on the ground and swept a powerful gust of sand at Kitty which knocked her into a rock platform. Kitty screamed as she flew towards the structure. She managed to turn and phase through the rock cliffs just in time before she collided.

Suddenly Diva was struck by a powerful bolt of lightning and she slumped but it didn't do the damage it was meant to deal. Diva slowly turned toward the source of the attack, to see Storm headed towards her. "Well, Goddess. It's a pleasure." She stated aloud to the weather witch and smirked. She looked at a well of water below her and smirked. She lifted up and suddenly a powerful jet of water reached into the sky and swirled around them. She squeezed her fist and the water formed a long rotating whip. She made a grabbing motion with her hands and the water vortex grabbed onto storms body and trapped her inside it. Diva blew out a gust of cold air and froze the top leaving Storm's body covered except her head. Storm struggled and grunted as she tried to get free.

"What vile creature has inhabited my friend's body?" Storm yelled as she continued to struggle.

"I am Hatshepsut! Queen of Egypt! Now die!" With that she closed her fist and the water unfroze itself and slammed onto Storm in a downward motion. The water pressure slammed on Storms body knocking the wind out of her causing her to fall at a fast rate towards the stone cliffs. Jacob was swung in the air by Rogues strength and he caught her just in time.

Seeing this, Diva frowned and flew down towards the pair to be knocked out of the way by Rogue. Diva went spiraling but catching herself in the air. She looked at Rogue with a sinister look and flew at her. She grabbed her by the waist and knocked her into the rocky cliffs.

"Since when did Diva av' supa' strength?" Questioned Nightcrawler as he watched over Bobby's body in a safe location and poofed to take out some of the dead soldier's.

Rogue grunted as she hit the rock structure with her back. She made a move to get up but, Diva punched her back further in the hole. Rogue couldn't breathe since Diva wouldn't let up. Diva pulled back and pulled rocks together in a giant boulder and slammed the rock on top of Rogue's body. A loud crunch noise echoed at the impact that it made.

"No!" yelled the Xmen at the sight.

Diva smiled and looked down at them from where she was. On the inside at first she felt a bit of annoyance towards the woman she smashed in the rocky cliffs. But it went away and now she felt a hint of grief. But it vanished as soon as she shook her head.

Psyfire turned in time to see Diva destroy Rogue. "Mariah" She whispered at her friend's actions. Isis wasn't pleased as she peered through the eyes of her host.

Wolverine let out a fierce grow before lunging at the dead soldiers to make his way toward his beloved. He sliced through many with tears at the corner of his eyes. "Damn, Rogue!" The beast had taken over his body at put him in a fit of rage. He lunged up on the rocky cliffs and began to dig through the rock barricade. Gambit ran to the base of the cliffs and threw a charged card at the barricade. Wolverine growled at the explosion it created. He stopped at the appearance of Rogue's warn body. He dug through the rest to dig her out and get her free. Scratches and bruises now decorated her body. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth but other than that he could see no other injuries. He took off Rogue's gloves and made her touch his face. Immediately he could feel her draining affects upon his form. He could see her get better almost instantly and her eyes opened. She sucked in a big gulp of air then released him.

Mystique shot a massive black energy wave at Psyfire during the distraction. It hit Psyfire square in the chest. Her screams echoed throughout the area and her body immediately went tumbling toward the earth's surface. Kurt saw this and teleported himself to catch her. Once she had her he teleported themselves behind a cliff out of eye view.

"Psyfire!" He said and began to shake her. Her eyes fluttered as a moan shook her body.

"Come on Psyfire!" He chanted as he tried to get her back. He looked on her hip to see a gold rod attached to her belt. He touched it and suddenly Psyfire's eyes snapped open. Afraid, he backed away seeing the white glow in her eyes.

Suddenly the cries of Diva could be heard. Kurt moved to see what was going on behind his hiding place.

Diva held her head in her hands as she seemed to fight with herself. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She yelled over and over with tears pouring down her face. Suddenly a giant vortex of wind wrapped around her like a cocoon. Fire began to burst and wrap around her as she cried. Waves of wind and energy whipped at everything and even destroyed many of the minions attacking her friends. Rocks surrounded her and water further enveloped her. ""I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…I never would've…I…I"

"Kurt." Isis said inside Psyfire's body. He turned around quickly meeting her gaze.

"Yah?" He asked warily.

"We must pierce Anubis with this blade of Rah to stop her." She explained as she snapped it in her hand and a blade shot out of the bottom of the scepter.

Kurt looked back at the item and then at his friend. He nodded knowing what was asked of him. With that he poofed them on the back of the pyramid closest to Mystique who was now laughing in triumph at the chaos she created. That's when Psyfire jumped at her and blasted her with her powers. Crying in pain at the onslaught, Mystique doubled over and looked at Psyfire with pure venom. Suddenly Mystique was fighting with Psyfire again on the ground. Psyfire played the victim and fell on her back as Mystique hovered over her with both hand grasping her arms.

"Give up! You are defeated. If you're lucky I will not curse your spirit with the book of the dead once I rule!" Mystique gloated.

"Foolish as always Anubis." Psyfire said sadly as she grasped Mystique's wrist with her hands in a lock. "Now!"

Nightcrawler jumped out of the sky and landed on Mystique with a force as the blade met with flesh ripping through her shoulder blade. Suddenly everything vanished that Mystique created as her cries of anguish ripped through the area. Psyfire threw her off a distance away and Kurt poofed next to Psyfire's form. Jacob ran toward her as well and nuzzled her neck comforting his beast with her safety.

Gambit watched as many of his comrades were trapped or battling for their lives. He looked back at Diva to see her completely torn. Suddenly the attack stopped and the black sky vanished and was sucked back toward Mystique's body. Everything stopped and even Diva's attacks and her vortex gave way as well. She now hung there suspended in mid-air. A giant red spirit left her body and flew at Mystique. The amulet caught it and flew off the now bleeding Mystique.

"No!" She screamed as she reached for it. All of her powers were sucked from her form.

Wolverine now carried Rogue to stand next to Kitty and the badly wounded Brotherhood to watch. Scott protected Jeans body which now lay next to Bobby who was fully awake now. Storm managed to walk forth with the help from Gambit who sat her on the ground softly. He stood looking at how everything was calm and went back to how it was before chaos erupted. The police and SWAT were now far away from the current location. They all looked back at Mystique who was now no longer blue skinned but now was brown as she pounded the ground with her fist.

"She's mortal now." Psyfire said to Jacob softly.

Her pounds stopped as she fell finally unconscious. Everyone stood up checking for safety. The amulet began to glow a bright red hue and then burst into thousands of fine tiny pieces. Psyfire stood up and a white light flew out of her body and stood next to her. The Egyptian woman next to her bowed and disappeared all together. Psyfire sighed at feeling like she just woke up from a long nap. She turned to Jacob and hugged him fiercely. Everyone formed a circle around Mystique's body looking at her with disgust. The battered crew members were up rubbing sores and checking themselves. Jacob managed to cover himself decently before running over to the group. All members were standing around the unconscious form of Mystique.

"This is officially the most, weirdest day of my life!" Toad said aloud.

"Yeah! After this I don't want to ever talk or hear about this for the rest of my life." Bobby said as he stretched.

Diva groaned and held her head. Everyone turned to see her open her eyes. "Man, I have the biggest headache right now." She mumbled as she felt her head. "And I had the weirdest dream of my life!" She blinked and looked around at everyone looking jacked up. "Did I miss something?"

"You don't remember?" Bobby shouted in disbelief. "I got freakin' stunned in the neck!"

Jacob came from behind him and slapped him hard on the back almost causing his knees to buckle. "But, look on the Brightside! At least you didn't even get to witnessed all of it."

"_Are you all ok?" _

Jean evaluated the group and smiled at the scene before her. Everyone was talking and laughing like a big family. Sure some had a couple of scratches, but there were no casualties. They had smiles and were laughing unlike what they could have done weeks ago.

"_We're fine Professor!"_Jean answered with relief.

"_Get the family and come home, Jean."_ The Professor stated with more compassion then she ever heard him state.

Jean smiled and let out a fresh breath of air. "Guys, let's go home please!"

With jokes and laughs they all began to turn to leave.

"Wait!" Psyfire yelled. Everyone turned to face her as she looked at Mystique's body. "What will we do with Mystique?"

They all gave a questionable look. "I know just where to put her." Cyclops stated.

With that they all looked at him with trust and completion as they all boarded the Xjet headed for home.

**Whew! **

**Amazing battle! **

**I know! **

**Sweet! **

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19: Balming the Spirit

**Thank you for everyone reading this. I love this story and its one chapter form being done. I dont own anything ecept chantel and mariah and this story idea. For all of you thanks for commenting my action scenes. I love to write them and read them. I really wish fanfiction would get a like button like on facebook. lol I think people that read the story would do that instead of not reveiwing at all. But anyway...on with the story! **

**!#!#!#!#!###!#!##!#!#!##$#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!##!#**

**!#!**

**Chapter 20: Balming the Spirit**

**The Next Day...After the Battle**

"Reports say that terrorist is behind the recent attacks in Cairo. A terrorist attack has happened yet no damage to the pyramids or the historical site has been seen. No lives that we are aware of were lost during this recent activity. The U.S. military has handled the situation and are releasing no further information at this time. However, a press release will be revealed later on the issue at hand."

Click

"Terrorist has been reported…"

Click

"Well John…I think its aliens…"

Click

"We have only two eye witness accounts says mutant terrorist"

Click

"I saw the whole thing…Zombies!"

Click

"Terrorists"

Click

"Ugh!" Growled Chantel as she twisted on her belly while looking at the TV. "I'm done watching this crap. Aliens…Really people?"

Everyone was exhausted as they all lay in the living room spread out watching the news reports. Many of them were shifted so not to cause more injury to their wounds. "Well people were scared and running for their lives so, what else can you blame it on?" Jean stated.

"Zombies!" Kurt said as he shivered at the thought. "I'm never going back there ever again!" Kurt declared as he stood to stretch.

"Well the amulet is destroyed so that should put some ease to your mind!" Scott said as he turned off the TV and stretched.

"I'm not going to look at a cemetery the same ever again, let alone go near one." Kitty stated as she covered her face with a pillow.

"I've handled worse than those bags of bones." Logan stated as he stood and looked out of the window.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "And what's sad is I don't doubt it." Chantel stated. Some people nodded and agreed with her.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Mystique now that she's detained." Bobby said while making the quotation marks with his fingers.

"We won't know. The mutant regulations doesn't apply to her so there is nothing they can do. She's going to be in a cell for a long long time." Scott said.

"Serves da crazy loon right." Said Remy as he shuffled his deck of cards. Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

Well, the best thing we can do for now is to wait and see what happens. The worst is over and I must say I'm pleased to see you all alive. Said Ororo as she walked into the room with Mariah. Suddenly people got up to help the other get up and seats were arranged so that everyone was comfortable.

"We all look like shit." Logan stated. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they looked at their bandages. When they had got back, everyone was tended to and treated. They separated and cleaned up the residue for their confrontation off their bodies. No one argued or said much. They all had came together to help each other heal and the professor knew the team needed this moment. It was like a balm to their frayed nerves.

"How's your head Mariah?" Chantel asked with concern as the laughter died down.

Mariah touched her bandaged forehead softly and squinted. "Better. I still don't quite remember much and my powers are super sensitive now. But other than that, I'm good."

"Man, Mariah!" Bobby stated. "You're a beast!"

"Hahaha!" Mariah laughed. "I heard that you got knocked out the first five minutes of the battle by a stunner. No one didn't even touch you."

Everyone erupted in laughter.

"Oh come on you guys!" Bobby stood up frantic. "It wasn't the first five minutes and that really hurt!" That made everyone roll in more laughter. "Tell them Scott what really happened."

Scott shrugged. "I looked over and you were out like a light."

"It hit me in the neck! Ugh!" Bobby said as he stormed out of the room and yelled down the hallway before running down the hallway. "Hank! Please tell them what happened."

"Well since we all just put our lives on the line… can we like grab something to eat now!"

The professor watched as everyone put in an order and shouted out things they wanted. Ororo limped over to the professor with her crutches. "Everything is backed to normal for the most part." She stated as the scene before them.

Everyone was shouting and talking at one time about what they wanted. Kitty tried to snatch the phone from Kurt who was dangling it over her head with his tail. Rogue, Mariah and Jean were putting up a no more pizza rally. Jacob and Chantel were taking orders. Bobby came running into the room screaming out what he wanted. Logan was just looking at them like they lost their minds.

"Yes, I can't help but say I missed this." The professor said as they just sat and watched the dysfunctional family in front of them.

**In the infirmary **

Mariah was laid out on an examine table after just completing a CAT scan of her skull. Hank was explaining that she should do nothing rigorous for awhile and should take the prescribed medication the doctors gave her.

"You may feel minor discomfort but you should feel fine soon." He added as he sat her up.

"Umm Professor Hank?" Rogue said as she came into the room and looked at Mariah.

"Yes Rogue?" Hank said as he looked up at Rogue with confusion.

"Scott needs to see you about something. A phone call came in about something in Washington." Rogue said.

"Oh!" Hank said as he stood ever so like a gentleman. "Ladies if you will excuse me I'm going to go see what this is about." With that said he excused himself and made to leave.

"Rogue! Please make sure she doesn't try to stand so quickly." Hank yelled as he exited.

With Hanks departure an awkward silence settled in the room. Both were in deep turmoil with each other and both didn't know where to begin. They both started and interrupted each other at the same time. Then Mariah waited for rogue to start.

Rogue sighed and breathed out heavily. "Fine. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier in the room. I don't know what came over me. I just saw you two together and I went crazy like a mad women. "

"I don't understand why though?" Mariah said. "Why did you and Jean get so offensive with me being with Remy?"

Rogue sat down softly and turned to look at Mariah. "Sug…I'm not mad or anythin'. Don't ya go off an' tell Remy Ah told ya this but, ya need ta know." Rogue sighed. "Of course ya know Remy and Ah didn't work out. Ah don't know for sure but I bet he still hates me fer leaving him in the frigid Antarctica. But I'm not going to go there. Anyway, Ah don't hate him at all. Ah just felt like he was getting' back at me by flaunting ya around in my face."

"What kind of bull…" Mariah exclaimed.

"Ah know!" Rogue said as she cut her off. "It's just he was doing everything with ya that he never did with me and ya just seem to go right along with him like two peas in a pod." Rogue sighed again. "But ah know now that it's because he really likes ya and from what ah can see…you do too."

Mariah blushed and looked away. "Well I'm sorry for getting violent. It shouldn't have even gone there."

Rogue smiled and Mariah returned it. "Can ah get a hug?" Rogue asked as she opened her arms up.

Mariah returned her hug. It felt like for once they were sisters in the mansion and everything was ok.

"I'm sorry, ah hit ya with boulder." Rogue said.

Mariah laughed. "I'm sorry I knocked you into a cliff!"

"Apology accepted." Rogue said.

"Ok! Let's stop this before someone thinks we are soft. We have reputations to uphold." Mariah said as she tried to stand. Rogue got down to help her on her feet.

"Well sugar, Remy is out on the rooftop…alone." Rogue said with a wink. "Hint hint." She stated s she walked away leaving Mariah with a blush on her face.

"Dammit! Why does everyone have to know!" Mariah muttered as she went off to find Mr. Lebeau.

Remy was sitting on top of the mansion looking out into the night with random thoughts running through his brain. A small glass of scotch reflected his pondering mood back at him as he peered into it. After the fight with Mystique it seemed like many of the guys had a coming to Jesus meeting and were talking about things that would really shake up the house. Who knew the Grim Reaper could really make wake up calls and cause grown men to switch gears and think about…planting roots.

Scott was so upset when he saw some of jeans injuries he completely spaced out for a minute. Next thing you know the man's buying an engagement ring. Remy lifted his head at the moon with a smirk at the thought.

Yep, everyone was thinking settling down. It was weird to hear but even Logan was walking around looking more determined than ever to take Rogue out somewhere nice.

He sighed and for once he wished something like that could happen. He picked up his glass and peered at the stars. "Cheers…May my queen o' hearts find me soon." He toasted as he took a sip.

"Must you make everything difficult." A voice said behind him.

He swallowed and turned to see Mariah trying to climb out of a window. He quickly stood and put his glass down to help her. "Mon dieu! Ya shouldn't be out climbin' tryin ta make a visit." He said as he picked her light form up and moved her to his sitting spot.

"Well you were gone for a long time and I didn't see you." Mariah stated as she watched him sit down with her in his lap. Once she was settled he picked up his drink again and just relaxed with her there.

"So how's da noggin Chere?" Remy asked with a mixture of humor and worry.

Mariah touched her forehead and just smiled." It should be fine. I may get a headache but it's nothing bad."

"Hmm.." Remy acknowledged as he moved her hair around so he could see her face. She looked so serene sitting there looking up at the sky. She saw him looking at her and she looked back. "Yes Remy?" She asked.

"I know what you're t'inkin', ma petite. Dat Gambit...still de suave one, no?" He stated. Mariah erupted into laughter.

"You can be so full of it sometimes!" She said between laughter.

"I'm surprised!" He said "After all dis time." He said as he rubbed his chin. "an I still manage to impress myself."

"You can be soo…" Mariah said but the words quickly disappeared as his lips made contact with hers. This kiss was different. It was quick and demanding. His lips glided on hers begging for more. His passion slightly rattled Mariah. Never had she ever seen him so demanding. As if he was trying to be with every fiber of her being. Soon they lay on the roof top under the moon light enraptured in their passion. Remy kissed her so fierce that it felt like his soul was searching and checking for a connection. The connection that would finally tell him its ok to love and be loved in return. Both couldn't help this spark that ignited brightly then ever between the two. Mariah's brain completely shut down and she felt as if she could give him the world. They pulled apart and Remy looked down at her frazzled appearance with a smirk that left Mariah breathless. Remy knew from then on that something had to be done about this. One thing about any thief…was that they never lay wanting.

**Omg! I had to stop myself! It would have been rated M. lol**

**OK! I KNOW I had gramatical errors but im writing out of enjoyment so pssshhhhh i really dont care. And someone pointed out that flash is really quicksilver. Sorry! It just went right over me. Thanks for telling me. Ummmm Well folks one more chapter to go and its over! Whew! Applause!**

**The Redd queen**


	20. Chapter 20: Foreshadowing

**Here it is mon ami's! The last chapter! Shoutout to everyone who is reading or has read this story! **

**I need your help though. im thinking about writing a spin off of Jacob and Chantel in Forks and Mariah and Remy in Lousiana. Would anyone be interested in that? **

**If so tell me! I enjoyed writing this and I have a lot of time now to devote to it.**

**Chapter 22...Foreshadowing**

**

* * *

**

**3 Weeks Later…..**

Still no word has been reported about the strange occurrences that happened in Egypt. Reports say that it may have been a series of shootings and possibly a terrorist attack. Here's John Steinberg with more information on this Event….

Click…

"Terrorists!" Shouted Bobby as he threw the remote across the room. "That's the best they could find out! Man! We saved the world yet again and still they refuse to give us credit!" Bobby laid down lazily on his back as he began to watch the ceiling.

"Now now, Bobby. You should always remember that the goodness in man should come from the shear will to help instead of an incentive." The professor said as he looked outside the window to see some of his students running around waiting for everyone to finish packing. The professor made it his personal mission every year to see off all his students who decided to leave for the summer. He made everyone feel that the institute would always be there…waiting for them to return and as a beacon of light for those looking for a sanctuary.

"Mystique is being held in a maximum security facility where she will be highly guarded. Unfortunately, she will be facing the wrath of the government's hand." The professor explained. "Whatever they choose to do with her…is out of our hands." Despite her great wrong doings, the professor still felt much pity for her. Her anger surely will be the death of her. But there was nothing he could do.

"Yeah? What's sad is that not even Magneto would help her. He completely cut all ties with her after…" Bobby hesitated as he remembered what happened that night.

Magneto verbally denounced his ties with her completely but not just for her tenacity of a plan…but for the side effects of the amulet. When Mystique had been knocked out, her powers had disappeared and thus she looked no more than a normal woman. At first Scott thought it was a trap when they took her back to the States but after keeping her locked up for a while, she never transformed to escape. And her cries of anguish echoed throughout the night as realization hit her that she became a product of her own power lust. The authorities from the U.S. government weren't so appeased and still marched her right along to a cell since she was labeled as an international threat. And in so doing this the governments in both affected countries covered it up and gave the public a simple cover up.

"Well, Bobby unfortunately what's done is done. We cannot spend all our time dwelling in the past. True we must always remember so that the mistakes of yesterday aren't repeated. But it's also important that you live in the present and appreciate what you have today." The professor stated as he backed his wheel chair up and began to leave the room. "Now come on Bobby. Let's spend our present time being with our friends and helping the little ones get packed to go be with their loved ones."

With a shrug of his shoulders Bobby stood and followed the professor out of the room just like he would follow him to the ends of the earth.

**2 hours later...OUTSIDE**

"Ok! Bye sweety! " Mariah said as she squeezed a little girl with a full hearted hug. "Make sure you call me when you reach the house ok!"

"Yes mam!" The little girl replied as she hugged just as hard.

"Ok now. Off you go hun!" Mariah said as she patted the girl toward her ride. She watched as the little girl skipped to her mom who in returned hugged her daughter with a fierceness and rubbing her little pigtails. The mom looked up and waived to Mariah and mouthed a thank you to her.

"Take care!" She yelled as the car pulled off and out of view.

Mariah stood there for awhile looking down the pathway where the car had disappeared. "Now what?" Mariah whispered to herself as she looked back at the mansion.

Everything went pretty much back to normal for the most part. It was the end of the school year and students were packing to go back to their families for the summer break. Many of the students had left and the mansion was practically empty with a few waiting to be picked up. The Xmen had saw everyone off to the airport and made sure that they were in the hands of their relatives and safely on their way home. Now they had returned to the mansion to pack and do what they wanted.

"What Mariah? No plans?" Bobby said as he put his bag at the front door. She turned to see Kurt follow suit as he bounced happily out of the door with his mp3 player in his ears. Bobby and Kurt had plans to go visit their friend and party in Japan for the summer. Kitty went home to her mom and dad who practically couldn't wait to spoil her with gifts they had picked up. Scott and Jean were going to Paris for a week. The whole mansion could see the heat coming from them two since the whole end of the world scare. Remy was going back to his playground in New Orleans. Chantel was going with Jacob back to Forks. Even the professor was going to head off with Ororo to Washington to a dinner with Hank at some gala. It seemed that everyone had plans except Mariah.

She sighed as she looked back at the mansion. "Nope. My mother isn't in town and I was so caught up in the end of the year crunch that I didn't make plans."

"Sucks for you!" Kurt said as he danced around her.

Mariah rolled her eyes and stuck out her foot. Kurt didn't pay attention due to his current dedication to his dance moves and quickly tripped right over her foot landing on the dirt by the pavement. Bobby laughed hysterically as he picked up their bags and walked to the parked car in the driveway.

"Karma." Stated Mariah as she shook her head and headed inside to at least pretend to do something productive leaving Kurt to sputter the dirt from his lips.

**With Chantel and Jacob**

"You sure it's cool if I tag along?" Chantel asked as she bit her lips in nervousness at the idea that she would be in the presence of Jacobs's family in 24 hours.

Jacob smirked as he zipped up his warn tote bag and looked up at her. He crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders. "For the last hundredth time, its cool!" He stated as he pecked her on the forehead and walked past her to grab her bag. They already expect you to show up and besides they are looking forward to seeing you. Jacob ran his hand absently through his mane in thought at the conversation that was on the phone. It took a lot of convincing on his part. Sam wasn't too thrilled because of the danger he felt Chantel would be in. But when he told them about her mutant powers they caved in thinking that she could definitely hold her own should she be in any immediate danger. That made him think of a thought he really didn't want to approach. Bella….

Chantel could see the dark hue covering his face. She knew it very well. It's the same look he gave whenever he thought about running into the Cullens which she knew he wasn't too fond of. From the few pieces of information she gathered, the Cullens were still in town. Renesmee, Bella's daughter had grown quite fast and looked like a young adult. The Cullens did not know about his stay at the institute or that the institute even existed. For that Jacob explained he was highly thankful because he had found the mansion to be his place of belonging where he felt like he had control over his life and who he wanted in it. Chantel looked at his face as his muscles lightly twitched.

She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. He stood rigid at first before slacking. "Whatever it is…you can beat it."

Jacob's eyes closed as he relaxed and took in a deep breath. "It's just that Sam wrote me and told me ever since I left she has been sending letters to the clan that she wanted to see me but they give her the run around if they're feeling nice enough. I know she's gonna try to see me and bring Renesmee but I haven't seen any of them in so long…I don't know how I'm going to react."

"Well just take it a day at a time." Chantel said brightly.

Jacob smiled and Chantel released him. He turned and looked at her. "That was some corny advice, Chantel."

Chantel laughed as she picked up her bag and headed toward the door. "Yet, it still managed to rock your world." Jacob laughed and picked up his stuff and began to follow her. "I see Mariah's dirtiness has affected your mind." He stated as he closed the door and walked after Chantel.

**1 hour later**

"Come on Mariah!" Chantel screamed at her as she threw her bags on SUV. "You can't stay here by yourself! Even Rogue and Logan are headed out to Canada to do god knows what. "

"Chantel is right, Mariah. It isn't healthy to stay locked up inside." The professor said as he looked at Mariah with concern. "I must insist that you at least get out of the house."

Mariah sighed and looked around as everyone was loading up and looking at her. "I'm fine! Really! Besides, someone has to be here to look after the mansion. "

"Darlin' the mansion will be fine. You need to get out and get some fresh air." Logan stated as he crossed his arms leaning against his bike that he had attached to their car.

"Sugar, Logan's right!" Rogue agreed as she walked down the steps.

"Well in any case, here is something for you." The professor said as Ororo came. **Open it when we leave.** _**It should make things easier for you. **_The professor said telepathically.

"Well, Mariah last chance to come with us to our Japanese quest!" Bobby said as he bumped Mariah on the arm with his elbow. Kurt cam around and lazily put one arm around her shoulder. "For the last time, you two. I'm not going with you two on your man-cation." Mariah laughed as suddenly everyone started offering for her to go places. She couldn't even get a word in really with them auctioning off vacations.

"Petite isn't goin' everyone." Remy declared as he came outside with his bag and toothpick in his mouth with a smirk.

"Thank you! I was trying to te..."

"Cuz she's comin ta' da' Big Easy wit me." Remy interrupted as he sat his bag down and looked at Mariah with mischief in his eyes.

"Wha…" she tried to start a sentence.

"Ok! Let's all beat it! Everyone's going somewhere! Yay!" Chantel exclaimed hurriedly as she went around and gave hugs. Everyone did the same as Mariah stood there in shock trying to say something to anyone who would listen.

"But I have no ticket…" Insert another hug. "No one didn't ask me…" Insert another hug. "I'm not going." Insert another hug.

"Enjoy Louisiana! I heard things get hot this time of year." Bobby whispered as ran before she could strangle him.

Soon everyone was piled in their vehicles driving off leaving Remy and Mariah alone in front of the mansion. Once again Mariah found herself looking as the cars drove off in different directions with everyone going off on little adventures of their own.

"Well Chere', you should get ta packin'. We ave' a plane ta' catch." He said as he watched her look at him with suspicion.

"Well Mr. Lebeau, I'm so sorry you made that declaration of my travels but I must decline your offer."

Remy walked up to Mariah and hooked his index finger underneath her chin lifting her head to make eye contact with him. "If it's one ting' you must know bout' ole Remy…it is dis. Whatever Remy wants…eventually Remy gets."

Mariah just licked her tongue at him. Remy chuckled and brushed back a lock of her black ink curls. He bent down and gently kissed her lips. She couldn't help but give in. Feeling slightly heated Mariah pulled away slowly with her eyes half closed. She looked into Remy's face and plastered on it was a smirk of victory. Mariah blushed and stepped back looking at the envelope in her hand.

"Open it when we leave. It should make things easier for you." The professor's words echoed in her brain as she opened the letter and peered inside. She pulled out a note and began to read.

"Oh man! I've been set up!" Mariah yelled in astonishment. Her eyes widening as she looked away at him. "You think you're so slick! You better be lucky I think you're cute." With that she shoved the note in the envelope.

Remy looked at Mariah with a raised eyebrow. "What's da matta' Cher?"

"Ugh!" Mariah growled as she gave him the envelope and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Where ar' ya' goin' petite?" he yelled as he watched her walk up the stairs.

"To pack a bag! Con Artist!" She yelled as she exited.

Remy's eyes chuckled at the scene. "Well dat went betta den expected." Remy muttered with a smirk. He looked down at the envelope in his hands and opened it. Inside was a plane ticket to New Orleans and a note.

_Mariah_

_You are going to need this and don't worry everything at the mansion has already been taken care of. Have fun with Remy._

_Professor Xavier_

With a chuckle Remy folded the note and placed it in the envelope. "Mon dieu!" Remy exclaimed at the sudden rush of excitement and the unknown possibilities that lie ahead. He couldn't shake off the feeling that things were going to change for the better during this trip. The excitement that he would receive before entering a good game of cards dwelled within him all of a sudden. Out of habit he pulled out his deck of cards and pulled out a queen of hearts.

"My Chere, I bet good tings will be comin'. " He muttered as he walked in the house. He could hear her rambling with things down the hallway. With a smirk he looked back at the card he held and put it back in his deck. "All bets are on de table. Let the games begin."

* * *

**Fin!**

**Thats the End! **

**Love everyone who reviewed! You guys let me know someone is truly reading my story. **

**PLZ Give this fanfiction to your friends or to other readers. I need advice and more thoughts before I decide to write a spin off of this.**

**3 3 3**


	21. Chapter 21: Another One!

Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

**I decided I'm going to write a spinoff of this story**!

It's going to be two spin offs!

But give me some time to write them in advance so that way I can update and write more ok!

** Love you all!**

**Special shout out to **my continued readers!

Sunshine Ai

Superz

Captain Z

Lola el Ricca

And to everyone else who reviewed! Its people like you that keep writers working. =]


	22. Chapter 22: Questions to be Answered

**Questions to be Answered!**

Spin off for Jacob and Chantel is complete: Running with Wolves. Check it Out!

Mariah and Remy fanfic will be uploaded soon before January 15, 2013.

I'm thinking of making a Mortal Kombat Fanfic and Finish the Inuyasha one ASAP.

Message me or reply in Reviews and tell me what you think!

The Redd Queen


End file.
